Ride 'em Cowboy
by Yankee
Summary: PG to be on the safe side. Further adventures of Gary & Sky. Crossover with Walker, Texas Ranger a little bit. Sky's grandfather's Rodeo comes to town.


Ride 'em Cowboy  
  
It was a pleasant spring day with just a hint of winter lingering in the breeze as Gary Hobson made his way to the Oak Park fairgrounds where he had a tragedy to prevent. According to his mysterious newspaper an eight- year-old boy would be critically injured when attacked by a steer owned by the MacGregor Rodeo & Wild West Show. Newspaper tucked inside his leather bomber jacket he arrived at the gate to the fairgrounds and stopped. Taking The Paper out his greenish-brown eyes scanned the article to double check exactly where it was he needed to be. His attention drawn by the bawling of some cattle about hundred yards away he looked to see if he could spot the boy. Not seeing him he headed for the area where the attack would take place. It was not hard to find but it was a good quarter of a mile from where he was now standing.  
  
As he approached the arena he could see one boy who appeared to be the right age standing in the middle of the arena staring at a wild-eyed steer that was charging him. The adrenaline flowing, Gary charged toward the youngster as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
"Hey, kid," he yelled. "Look out! Move!"  
  
The terrified youngster stood rooted to the spot as Gary ran toward him. The steer was moving like a steam locomotive as it ran across the arena toward the two humans. Gary caught t he youngster up in his arms and ran as fast as he could toward the other side of the arena where he boosted the boy up over the fence to safety. There wasn't enough time for him to follow so he moved to one side of the steer's charge just as the animal crashed into the fence. Enraged, it turned toward Gary who was racing against time to get to the other side of the arena where he could climb over the fence himself. Heart pounding, Gary ran as fast s he could. He didn't notice the approach of several men on horseback and afoot that had been attracted to the arena by the noise and Gary's shout. Grabbing the top rail of the fence he vaulted over the top and landed heavily on his right ankle. Unable to withstand the shock of the impact his leg gave out and Gary fell heavily to the ground just beyond the reach of the steer. One of the cowboys shooed the steer back out into the open arena where two others got ropes around it's horns and dragged it back to its pen. One of the other men climbed over the fence and went to Gary's aid.  
  
"Gary!" the man exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A started Gary looked up into the cobalt blue eyes of his friend Jamie Fairfax.  
  
"I heard the noise – the what do you call it? Bull?"  
  
"Steer."  
  
"Steer. I-I heard the noise the steer was making and I saw this-this little kid standing there as it ran tow3ard him. So I ran out to help him. Anyway, never mind about me. Isn't this kind of out of your territory? I thought you were a paramedic. That's what Sky told me."  
  
"I am. Our grandfather MacGregor owns this show. I volunteered to help out while it's in Chicago." Jamie got up from where he was squatting down beside Gary and offered him his hand.  
  
"Thanks. Ow!" Gary winced as he tried to stand.  
  
"Here, sit down and let me have a look. What hurts?"  
  
"My ankle. The right one. I landed on it pretty hard when I jumped over the fence."  
  
Jamie's fingers probed as gently as he could for broken bones. Gary sat there biting his lip in an attempt not to cry out as Jamie's fingers did their work.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry Gary. I think we'd better have the doctor look at it. I don't think there's anything broken but we'd better play it safe." He looked up and called one of the other men over to help him.  
  
"No. Really, I'm fine. It's just a little sore." Gary wanted no part of any doctor. It was liable to lead to a trip to the emergency room, something he definitely wanted to avoid if at all possible.  
  
"No, you're not," Jamie said. "If I don't take you to the infirmary and have that ankle looked at we'll both be in trouble." As they approached the tent where the infirmary was being set up he added, "Just wait until you see who the doctor is."  
  
Their attention was drawn to the entrance of the tent where two men in their late thirties were exiting in a hurry. A woman's voice was heard coming from within.  
  
"Get out of here now! And don't come back unless you have legitimate business with me!"  
  
The two men left with muttered curses but seeing Jamie and the man who was assisting him with Gary, they didn't press the matter. The trio, with Gary hobbling painfully between Jamie and the other man approached the tent.  
  
The tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed woman dressed in jeans, western boots and a gray sweatshirt with the words Scottish Pride printed on it in blue and white lettering looked up as the others approached.  
  
"Gary!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And what happened?"  
  
To Gary's shock and dismay the woman was Dr. Schuyler Fairfax, sister to Jamie and friend and adopted sister to himself since the age of four.  
  
"Jamie spoke up before Gary could formulate a response.  
  
"Looks like he sprained his right ankle pretty bad, Sis. I checked it out before we brought him to you. I don't think there's anything broken." Looking at Gary he was amused at the expression on the younger man's face. "Told you we'd be in trouble if I didn't bring you to the doctor didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you did," Gary answered him. Looking at his "sister" he said, "But really, Sky, it..it's not that bad. Honest."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that young man," Sky said. Indicating the doorway to the tent she told her older brother and the cowboy assisting him, "Bring him in. Get him in that chair over by the cot."  
  
The two men did as she told them. Then the cowboy excused himself to attend to other duties.  
  
"All right. Now which one of you is going to tell me what happened?" Sky asked.  
  
In a teasing tone of voice Jamie Fairfax, a six-foot-two inch blond with a strong family resemblance to his sister said, "The greenhorn here pulled a kid out of the path of that black steer Granddad's been having so much trouble with. From what I can see he landed wrong when he vaulted the fence on the other side of the area."  
  
"Uh-huh. Let's take a look at that ankle Gary. Take your shoe off. And your sock." As gently as she could she probed the injured joint.  
  
"Ow! Take it easy would ya?" Gary yelped.  
  
"Sorry Gary, but I have to do this." Sky fell silent for a few seconds. "I think you're right Jamie. There doesn't seem to be anything broken. Sprained yes, but not broken. I don't think we even need to send you for x- rays."  
  
"Good. Then I'll just put my sock and shoe on and leave," Gary said, determined to make good his escape before the Fairfaxes started asking too many questions.  
  
"Not yet, you won't Gary Hobson. First I have to strap that ankle. Then we have to find some crutches for you to use," Sky said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.  
  
"I'll get the crutches for you sis. There're some in the trailer with the other supplies we haven't unloaded yet."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Jamie exited the tent for a few minutes while his sister wrapped Gary's ankle. He found the crutches in the large green trailer parked behind the infirmary tent, right where he thought he would. The rodeo was just getting set up. So far, only the basics, such as tents and pens for the livestock had been unloaded and set up. The plan was to finish setting up during the course of the next couple of days. The actual show and competitions wouldn't begin until that weekend. As he started back toward the infirmary tent, he heard a voice calling him from a couple of hundred yards behind him. Turning back he saw his Grandfather Kenneth MacGregor striding toward him.  
  
"Hey Granddad," he said. "What's up?"  
  
"I hear some stranger got himself hurt in the arena a little while ago. Know anything about it?"  
  
"Yeah. A friend of ours, Gary Hobson, kept some curious kid from being trampled by that nasty tempered black steer. Sky's tending to him now. It's just a sprained ankle. He hurt it vaulting over the fence to escape the steer himself."  
  
Kenneth MacGregor frowned. "How did that critter get loose in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know Granddad. I was more concerned with getting Gary's ankle tended to than figuring that out." Seeing his grandfather's frown deepen he added," I'll look into it as soon as I know Gary's all set, I promise."  
  
By now they had reached the infirmary. Jamie grinned as he heard Gary arguing with Sky about taking better care of himself. It seemed that those two were always arguing about something. Sky had a hard time letting go of the "little boy" image of Gary that she carried in her mind. When she'd first met Gary he was a lost and frightened four-year-old who'd almost been bitten by a poisonous snake. Then, when they'd moved to Hickory, Indiana, Gary's hometown, when Sky was twelve it had been one thing after another. Babysitting for him, climbing trees to bring him down when he got scared, hiking trips, swimming in the pond, skating, skiing and every other activity a kid could possibly want to be involved in. Gary and his best friend Chuck Fishman were among the troop of kids that Sky was always involved with.  
  
His grin faded momentarily when he thought back a few months ago to Gary and Sky's reunion. Sky had seen little of Gary after she graduated from High School. Between medical school, her internship and residency and establishing her own practice she'd been out of state more than she was at home. She'd spent a couple of summers working with Granddad's rodeo. Then after five years in Scotland and Kentucky, she'd settled in Chicago and opened a clinic on Halsted Street. One night she and Sam Delaney had returned to the clinic to retrieve something she'd forgotten (Sam wouldn't let her go by herself – it was kind of a rough neighborhood) to find it being burglarized and Gary involved in a fight with the two men who had broken in. She'd ended up treating him for a knife wound in his arm and a mild concussion which had kept him confined to bed for a couple of days.  
  
He himself had aided Gary in Lincoln Park shortly after that attack when he became slightly ill preventing an elderly gentleman from being run down by a cyclist. Worst of all had been the warehouse accident when falling load of carpet rolls had nearly killed Sky. Only Gary's diving tackle had saved her from that. Then Gary had been kidnapped off the street near a police station. On his way to meet with Detective Marion "Zeke' Crumb, two men posing as cops had handcuffed him and drive him to a warehouse where he was beaten and questioned about how much he knew about a drug theft/smuggling operation. He shuddered when he remembered Sky's story of how Gary had been drugged and dumped in a cave not very far from their house. The men who had kidnapped him had sealed the cave up. It turned out that these men were the ones from the burglary and only Sky's insistence on being with the search party had saved Gary. The oxygen in the cave was just about gone by t he time she and a couple of local police officer had dug a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. His sister had found Gary, bound hand and foot and gagged for good measure, only fifteen feet from the cave entrance. His eyes nearly swollen shut and gasping for air Gary had been treated in the cave and then sent to the hospital for a couple of days. Then she had banished him to Hickory to his parents for a few days.  
  
His smile returned when he remembered the party they had had at McGinty's, Gary restaurant and bar, a couple of weeks later. Good music, good food, the company of their families and Gary's friends Chuck and Marissa Clark, the young blind woman who was their partner and Sky's nurse Sam Delaney. Sky would forever state with conviction that she told the best joke that night because she got Gary to smile and laugh. It was a dumb joke about what you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire. It was the answer, frostbite, which had gotten to the rather serious young man. In spite of himself he had smiled and laughed even while telling her that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.  
  
Turning his attention back to the present Jamie turned to his grandfather. "Granddad, I think we'd better get in there before they start swinging." He added with a chuckle, "You know how Sky is when she gets excited. She's very protective of Gary but he frustrates her too."  
  
********************************************************  
  
The two men entered the tent where a very animated "discussion" about Gary's health and well-being was going on. Kenneth MacGregor looked at his granddaughter with a twinkle in his green eyes.  
  
"Now, Schuyler is that any way to treat a patient. Especially one who did your old grandfather a tremendous favor?"  
  
"You're not old!" was Sky's automatic response. Then she looked up from where she knelt beside Gary's chair as she finished bandaging his injured ankle. Sheepishly she smiled up at him. "Sorry Grandpa Mac. You'd think I was a hot tempered Irishman the way I carry on instead of a cold blooded Scot."  
  
Kenneth MacGregor reached out with his right hand to help his granddaughter to her feet. "Well is one of you going to introduce me to this young man or have you both forgotten you manners?"  
  
"Sorry Granddad," Jamie said. "Gary this is our grandfather, Kenneth MacGregor. Granddad this is Gary Hobson."  
  
Mr. MacGregor reached out to shake hands with Gary. His green eyes looked the younger man over appraisingly. He liked what he saw. A man somewhat younger than his granddaughter with brown hair, brown eyes with a touch of green in them and looks that, in his day, would have been called clean cut and all American. He also noted the hint of shyness as they were introduced. He was surprised at that after hearing with his own ears the live discussion this young man had just had with his granddaughter.  
  
"Jamie here was telling me that you're the one helped that younger out a little bit ago."  
  
"Well, I…"  
  
"I want you to know how much I appreciate your efforts boy. I could have had a major lawsuit on my hands."  
  
"Grandpa Mac, you're embarrassing him," Sky said, as Gary's face grew red.  
  
"All right. I won't say any more about it." Looking at Sky's handiwork he changed the subject. "How bad is he hurt?"  
  
"According to him not at all. According to his personal physician," she grinned as Gary squirmed under her gaze. "It's a bad sprain. He's going to need to use the crutches Jamie's holding for a few days whether he likes it or not."  
  
"I don't like it!" Gary exclaimed. "You fuss too much. Just like Mom. I'm fine, really!" Gary started to stand. It was a very good thing that the others were standing right there for when he put his weight on this right ankle he turned pale and started to fall. Jamie Fairfax and his grandfather, a very spray and strong eighty-year-old, caught him and eased him back into the chair.  
  
Sky picked up the crutches Jamie had dropped and adjusted them to Gary's height. Handing them to her friend she said, 'Let's see how you get along with these."  
  
The two Fairfaxes and their grandfather watched as Gary maneuvered a few steps back & forth. He seemed to have trouble at first but as they were standing on dirty and not a nice even surface it was to be expected.  
  
"So how do you plan on getting home to McGinty's Gary?" Sky asked. "You certainly aren't going to walk from here to Illinois & Franklin on that ankle."  
  
"Well when I came here I wasn't expecting to wind up on crutches. I guess I'll take a cab," he replied.  
  
"No you won't," Sky said. Looking at her watch she added, "It's almost lunch time and I'm hungry. I'll get my purse and drive you back in my truck." Then she turned to her brother and grandfather. "Why don't we all go? The crew can get along without us for a couple of hours. I'd like for you to meet our friends Chuck Fishman and Marissa Clark Grandpa Mac." Then with a giggle that would seem to be more in character for a teenager than a woman almost forty she amended her statement. "Well Marissa is a friend anyway. Chuck is a pest – sometimes." She hastily amended that statement when she saw Gary opening his mouth in defense of his best friend.  
  
"That's a good idea Granddad," Jamie said. "Although I suspect Sky has an ulterior motive though. She and Gary's cook have been exchanging recipes for months now."  
  
Kenneth MacGregor looked at his granddaughter with a twinkle in his eye as he spoke to his grandson. "It's about time Schuyler showed some interest in domestic matters." He delighted in his granddaughter's discomfort as she blushed. In reality he was proud of her but never could resist taking the opportunity to tease her.  
  
"All right you two," Sky said as Gary grinned, enjoying every second of the family's conversation. "Enough. Let's get my patient in the truck and go get some lunch."  
  
Jamie and his grandfather assisted Gary as a couple of minutes later Sky pulled up in her truck. Gary chafed under the feeling of helplessness but didn't waste more than a couple of seconds arguing. The other men were every bit as stubborn as Sky. He'd heard often enough how stubborn  
  
Scotsmen could be. Besides the look Sky gave him when he met her eyes in the rear view mirror squelched the majority of his protests. Jamie and his grandfather exchanged knowing glances as they climbed into the truck. They knew Gary had lost this battle before it even started.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The lunch crowd was starting to filter into McGinty's. Recently retired detective Zeke Crumb was tending bar. Marissa Clark, an African American woman about Gary's age, was seated at a table in the main dining room enjoying a cup of coffee prior to ordering her lunch. Chuck Fishman, Gary's friend and partner was sitting with her reading his copy of the Sun- Times. He looked up when he heard Sky's voice as she entered the restaurant followed by Jamie, her grandfather and Gary.  
  
"Gary," he yelled, startling Marissa as he jumped up from the table. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"What is it Chuck," Marissa asked in concern. "What's wrong with Gary?"  
  
"It's just a sprained ankle Marissa," Gary reassured her as he made his way slowly and somewhat painfully to the table where she was sitting. 'I'll explain later."  
  
The others pulled up another table so that hey could all sit together.  
  
"Hi Marissa," Sky said, giving her new friend a hug. "He's going to be fine. It's a nasty sprain but as long as he keeps his weight off of it for a few days it'll be fine."  
  
"Sky," Marissa said returning the hug. "It's good to hear your voice! You haven't been around for a couple of weeks.  
  
"I know. I've been busy at the clinic and at the Oak Park fairgrounds." Sky squeezed Marissa's right hand with her left. "I'll be in your hair enough when things settle down again."  
  
"Marissa, how are you?" Jamie asked. "When are we going dancing again?"  
  
"Jamie," Marissa said. "It's good to hear your voice too." She giggled at his comment. He'd been among the first to insist she participate as much as possible in the festivities at their private party a few months ago. He'd swept her onto the dance floor for the first waltz followed by his brother and father. "Any time you say handsome. I've been waiting for you to ask."  
  
"Ahem," Kenneth MacGregor cleared his throat. "Would somebody care to let me in on the joke?"  
  
"It's not really a joke Grandpa Mac," Sky explained. "It's just that Marissa here is blind. Jamie taught her to waltz at a party last fall. It was a bit different from the dances she went to when she was in school." Then it dawned on her that her grandfather and friend had not been introduced. "I'm sorry Grandpa Mac, this is Marissa Clark. Marissa this is out grandfather Kenneth MacGregor."  
  
"It's nice to meet you sir," Marissa said holding her hand out.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine young lady," Mr. MacGregor responded, gently shaking her hand.  
  
"And the little guy there next to Gary with the worried look on his face is Chuck Fishman."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir," Chuck said. "Sky talks about you a lot." With a gleam in his eye he turned to Sky. "Hey Snake Killer what did you do to Gary this time?"  
  
If Chuck expected to get a rise out of Schuyler Fairfax he wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Chuck Fishman!" she exclaimed. "You call me that ridiculous nickname again and I'll knock you into the middle of the next county! You know I hate it!"  
  
"I know," Chuck responded. "That's why I do it."  
  
Gary, caught in the middle of the crossfire was saved from having to break up one of their legendary fights when Crumb came over to their table.  
  
"So, Hobson," the old cop asked when introductions had been made, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I fell," Gary said.  
  
"Fell where? How?" Crumb was always ready to tease "the kid" about his "talent" for getting into trouble. That is, when he wasn't complaining or giving him a hard time.  
  
Here Jamie spoke up as the only witness to Gary's accident present at the t able. "He saved a kid from being hurt by one of Granddad's steers but when he jumped over the fence to avoid it himself he landed too hard on that ankle.  
  
"What? Are you going cowboy on us now Hobson?"  
  
"No. It was just that I had one of my 'feelings'."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Crumb said as always. "Can I get any of youse a drink?"  
  
"Coke for me," Sky said. "Jamie? Grandpa Mac?"  
  
The two men ordered the same. Crumb walked back to the bar to get the drinks. One of the wait staff took their lunch orders and left for the kitchen to place them with the cook.  
  
The food arrived and everyone dug in hungrily. The Fairfax siblings and their grandfather fielded questions from everyone about the upcoming rodeo.  
  
"It's just a small show but it's a start for young men and women who go on to compete in the big professional shows such as the Calgary Stampede and Cheyenne's Frontier Days," Kenneth MacGregor explained. "And those who just want to compete for the fun of it. Several of my grandchildren compete every summer and some like Schuyler and Jamie here work for me for a few weeks."  
  
"So how long are you going to be here Mr. MacGregor?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"Does this mean that we won't see much of Sky for those three weeks?" Gary asked half hopefully.  
  
"Sweetie, you're not getting me off you case that easily," Sky told him, playfully pinching his cheek. "You're my patient again and I'll be around to check up on you. But right now," she said, nodding at her brother as she pushed back her chair and picked up Gary's crutches, "We're going to get you upstairs and settled with that leg elevated."  
  
"Huh? Now wait a minute. What's wrong with witting with my feet up in the office?"  
  
"You won't rest and rest is what you need. And that let needs to be elevated in a safe place," Sky answered him. As Gary opened his mouth to protest again she said, "Uh, uh, uh! No arguments. Give me the keys to your apartment. I'll go ahead and unlock the door while Jamie helps you up the stairs."  
  
Chuck and Marissa sat there grinning as they listened to this. After Gary and Sky's first meeting in fourteen years they'd had what Mr. MacGregor would call a "go around" on this same subject. Gary had yet to win one of their arguments but that didn't stop him from trying. Reluctantly he handed the keys over and Sky excused herself to go up to the loft and arrange pillows and such to keep him comfortable and occupied. Cat was nowhere to be seen. Jamie, smother his grin and his laughter at the disgusted and resigned look on Gary's face, helped the younger man keep his balance as he hopped up the stairs.  
  
"What'll it be Gary," Sky asked as they entered the room. "Chair, couch or bed?"  
  
"You mean you're giving me a choice?"  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Last time you said I was your patient you made me stay in bed for two days."  
  
"The first time you were my patient Gary, dear heart, love of my life," Sky retorted, "You had a mild concussion and a knife wound in your arm that required twenty-two stitches to close. The last time you were my patient there was that beating you got when you were kidnapped."  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"Enough already you two," Jamie chuckled as he interrupted what was warming up to be a full-fledged battle. "Gary you know you're going to lose so why don't you give in now before she changes her mind about giving you a say in the matter?"  
  
"Chair," a sulky Gary answered as Sky and Jamie both grinned at him.  
  
Gary hobbled over to his armchair and sat down, putting his crutches on the floor to his right. Sky took a couple of pillows from his bed and placed them on the coffee table. Then she lifted his right leg and placed his foot on the pillows as gently as she could so she wouldn't aggravate the injured ankle.  
  
Jamie found the remote for Gary's TV and handed it to him. "Relax kid. The harder you fight her the less chance you have of winning. If you don't know that after twenty-six years of friendship you're not as smart as I thought you were."  
  
"Yeah," Gary muttered. "But does she have to be so bossy?"  
  
"That's just the way it is kid," Jamie patted Gary's shoulder sympathetically. "You may as well grin and bear it."  
  
"Enough you guys. One more wise crack out of either of you and you'll both be sorry!" Sky was getting tired of the complaints and wise cracks. "All you have to do Gary is keep off that ankle for a few days. You'd be smart to have the kitchen staff send your meals up with Chuck or Marissa and not risk those stairs. Take aspirin or Tylenol for the pain and ice it. I'll pop in tomorrow when I get a chance to check up on you. Leaning over she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up, Gary. You saved a youngster from serious injury or death and our ankle is only sprained, not broken. A couple of days rest and you'll be running around the city doing whatever it is you do when you're not here."  
  
"Ok," Gary sighed in resignation.  
  
Sky handed him a business card with her name imprinted on it.  
  
"Here take this. It has my cell phone and pager numbers on it. You already have the home phone. If you need me you call one of those numbers."  
  
Satisfied that her patient was settled in for the time being Sky and Jamie started for the door. They needed to pick up their grandfather from the dining room and get back to the fairgrounds. There was still a lot of work to do if the show was going to open on time. Just as they reached the door it occurred to Gary that there was something he meant to ask Sky.  
  
"Hey Sky?"  
  
Sky stopped and turned back toward Gary.  
  
"Yes, Gary?"  
  
"Who, uh, who were those guys?"  
  
"Which guys are you talking about?"  
  
"Those two guys that you were yelling at when Jamie and that other guy brought me to your tent."  
  
"Those two?" Sky exchanged looks with Jamie. "Just a couple of newcomers to the show. They heard that there was a woman doctor and though they could get some special attention."  
  
"You sure that's it? You seemed pretty mad."  
  
Sky's dark blue eyes looked at Gary fondly as she made light of the incident.  
  
"That's all it was. It's nothing for you to worry about." Planting another kiss on his cheek she said, "Don't worry about if kiddo. I can handle them. And if I can't I've always got my big brothers to look out for me. Right Jamie?" She gave her brother a warning look that didn't completely escape Gary's attention.  
  
Noting the warning look Jamie agreed. "Right. Look I'll to down and rescue Chuck and Marissa from Granddad's tall tales. Meet you downstairs."  
  
"Ok," Sky agreed. Sitting on Gary's couch to his right for a minute she said to Gary, "Don't you fret about those two. They wont give me any trouble if they know what's good for them. Concentrate on taking care of that ankle like I told you. I'll stop in tomorrow to check up on you." With those parting words she rose from the couch and with ah impish gleam in her eyes tousled his hair as she left. "See ya."  
  
********************************************************  
  
At the fairgrounds an hour later, Jamie confronted his sister.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Gary the truth about those guys? You've nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I know that but I don't need another self-appointed bodyguard." Seeing the exasperated look on her brother's face she said, "I can handle Mark Bradley now, just like I did when were dating before I met Jonathan. It was over between us long before Jonathan and I announced out engagement. He's going to understand that I'm not interested in renewing our relationship, trust me."  
  
"I do trust you sis, but I also worry about you. So do Mom and Dad. And Alan. Jonathan made me promise to look out for you if anything ever happened to him."  
  
Sky reached over and hugged her brother. Jonathan Bradley had been the one true love of her life. His death at twenty-five a year after their wedding had shattered Schuyler's heart and left her a widow at twenty-three. The love of her family had helped her through the dark days that followed.  
  
"Listen big brother, I don't want Gary to get in the middle of this." Holding her hand up to forestall his next comment she said, "I know he's a grown man now, but after what happened with his own relationships – him and Genie breaking up and Marcia divorcing him – he doesn't need to get in the middle of this. I've got you and I've got Alan. Sam will be back in a couple of days. And the regulars who have been working for Grandpa Mac for years know what an idiot he is. I've got more than enough bodyguards. Somehow I feel that Gary has enough on his mind without getting dragged into my problems."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Back at McGinty's Gary was fretting over his conversation with Sky. He just had a feeling that there was more to what was going on than she was telling him. Even though he got irritated when she seemed to treat him like a child he loved Sky as the sister he'd never had. If there was something going on he wanted to know and he wanted to help. At least as much as The Paper and his sprained ankle would allow him to. The first thing was to find out what the look she gave Jamie meant. IT was obvious she didn't want Jamie to say anything.  
  
He needed to talk to Marissa at least. With her insight into people's hearts and and souls maybe she'd picked up on something. Gary went to bed that night frustrated and worried. It was driving him crazy that sky wouldn't talk to him about her problem. He tossed and turned for several hours, getting little sleep, partly because of what was on his mind and partly because his ankle was paining him some. Around 2AM he finally broke down and took a couple of Tylenol as Sky had suggested before she left. If not only eased the ache in his ankle but it helped him relax somewhat so he could fall asleep.  
  
Plop.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Good morning Chicago. It's a beautiful spring day. The sun is out and temps will be in the high sixties."  
  
Groaning, Gary reached over and turned off the radio. Picking up his crutches he hobbled over to the door. Once there he opened it to admit the cat who trotted right in and made himself at home on the countertop. It made no difference to him that his human partner was having difficulty getting The Paper up off the floor without falling over. He wanted his daily ration of milk.  
  
Carefully, and with some difficulty, Gary closed the door and carried The Paper over to the kitchen. Glaring at the cat he said, "I suppose you want me to fee you too, even though I can barely get around."  
  
Cat just looked up at him expectantly. Exasperated and frustrated with his inability to manage things very well on the crutches he somehow managed to get a bowl out of the cupboard and the milk from the fridge. He poured a generous bowlful but in light of his circumstances was wise enough to let Cat have his milk on the counter. Better to do that than fall and not be able to get up again.  
  
"Don't get any ideas about this being a permanent arrangement," he told Cat. "It's just until I can get around without the crutches, then you'll eat off the floor again."  
  
Cat just ignored him and kept on lapping his milk, purring contentedly s he did so. Gary started thumbing through is paper as he drank a glass or orange juice. Fortunately it seemed that it was a light news day. Fortunate for the people of Chicago and very much so for Gary. With his ankle the way it was he'd have to rely on Chuck who only wanted to be involved with The Paper when he could gain information that would make him money – and lots of it.  
  
A couple of hours later Chuck and Marissa arrived to check up on Gary and oversee the daily set up downstairs. Shortly there came a knock at Gary's door and his friends entered to find a still wound up and restless Gary trying to make himself comfortable. It was evident to both of them that the inactivity was getting to Gary even though it had been less than twenty- four hours since he had injured his ankle.  
  
"Hey buddy," Chuck said as he and Marissa entered the room. "How are ya feeling?"  
  
"Good morning Gary," Marissa said. "How's your ankle?"  
  
"I'm fine but I'm bored," Gary answered.  
  
"Then why are you squirming in that chair?" Marissa asked.  
  
Gary looked at her and opened his mouth to ask her how she knew but changed his mind before the words left his mouth. In the years that they'd known each other Marissa had done things like this many times. He couldn't figure out how she did it and she always passed it off as intuition or something.  
  
"Ok, so my ankle's a little sore too. It's nothing."  
  
"Did you take anything for it?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I took some Tylenol around two this morning."  
  
"Here you go buddy," Chuck handed him a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. This was one of those rare occasions when Chuck's concern for his friend overcame the selfish side of his nature. He could tell that Gary was in need of it so he headed off the request.  
  
"I'm glad you guys came up," Gary said after he had taken the medication. "I wanted to ask you something. Did Sky say anything to you about problems at the fairgrounds?"  
  
"What kind of problems Gary?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Why would you think they're having problems Gary?" Chuck asked. "Is it in The Paper or something?"  
  
"No." Gary answered. "It's something I saw and heard yesterday."  
  
"Like what?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Well, yesterday, when I sprained my ankle diving over that fence and Jamie and one of the cowboys helped me over to the first aid tent Sky was yelling at these two guys," Gary explained. "They didn't look or sound too happy, any of them."  
  
"Did you ask her about it Gary?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah. When she and Jamie were leaving yesterday. When I asked her she said it was just a couple of newcomers to the show looking for special attention from the lady doctor."  
  
"And that worries you Gar?" Chuck was slightly puzzled. He'd seen for himself for the past 20 years that Schuyler Fairfax was usually quite capable of taking care of herself.  
  
"Well, no," Gary admitted. "It's not that – it's the look that she gave Jamie when she answered me. It's like she was warning him not to say anything to me."  
  
"Well Gary," Marissa said. "Maybe she just doesn't want you to worry. Or maybe there isn't anything more to it than what she told you. After all she is a nice person and from what you've told me she's attractive. It could be that they're no more dangerous than Chuck is when he's looking for a woman's attention.  
  
"Hey!" Chuck exclaimed. "I resent that remark!"  
  
Gary smiled briefly at that little exchange, but then he frowned again.  
  
"I still think there's something going on," he said. "I wish she'd tell me what it is. Maybe I could help."  
  
"I'd stay out of it if I were you Gar," Chuck told him. "She may not appreciate you poking your nose in."  
  
"I'm not interfering! I just…I…" The looks he got from his friends put an end to any further denial on his part. But the idea of finding out what was happening with Sky was still firmly entrenched in his mind. He was determined to somehow find out even if he had to do it without any help from Chuck or Marissa. He just wished he could start now. Maybe Crumb could…No. That was no good. If Chuck and Marissa were warning him about getting involved Crumb would be even worse. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself for the time being. After all, he had to admit to himself, there wasn't much he could do when he didn't even know their names. He sighed in frustration squirming restlessly in the chair again after his friend went downstairs to work.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The air at the Oak Park Fairgrounds was filled with the sound of hammers ringing, horses neighing, cattle bawling and voices shouting.  
  
"Testing one-two. Testing." A man's voice came over the PA system.  
  
Sky and Jamie Fairfax were busy moving supplies from the trailer to the first aid tent. A dozen cots were set inside each with a pillow and a blanket. A small table and several chairs were also in place where Sky and her staff could fill out any necessary paperwork. Shelves along one wall of the tent held boxes of bandages and gauze, rolls of adhesive tape, bottles of alcohol and other such non-perishable supplies.  
  
Kenneth MacGregor was in the office looking over the schedule of events and list of entries. Many familiar names were beginning to show up on the list and this pleased the old man tremendously. He like to think of his entourage as a family – and the employees who had been with him for years were just as fond of him and his family.  
  
Trucks by the dozen, some pulling horse trailers, were pulling onto the fairgrounds and being directed to the stabling area.  
  
Jamie was outside the tent hanging signs when four men and three women approached him.  
  
"Hangin' that banner a little crooked ain't ya mister?" one of the men said in an exaggerated child's Texas drawl.  
  
"I'd know that voice anywhere!" Jamie exclaimed skimming down the ladder and turning to face his tormentor. "Christopher MacGregor are you ever going to grow up?"  
  
"Nope. No fun in that cuz," was the answer.  
  
Jamie pulled the man into a hug. This six-foot-one-inch, black-haired, blue-eyed cousin was a favorite of the whole MacGregor/Fairfax clan. Close behind him were his brother Alex, sister Anne, and cousins Rob, Andrew, Hannah and Rebecca. All the MacGregors resembled each other but their coloring was varied. Where Christopher was dark-haired like Sky, Alex was blond like Jamie and Anne was a redhead like their grandfather. Hannah was a brunette with reddish highlights and cobalt blue eyes like Jamie's. Rob and Andrew were tall redheads with brown eyes but where Rob tanned well every summer Andrew was more apt to burn and had a light sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks that the girls in his life were always raving about much to his embarrassment. Rebecca was also blonde but had gray-blue eyes.  
  
Greetings and hugs were exchanged between Jamie and his kin.  
  
"Does Granddad know you're here yet?" he asked.  
  
"We just pulled in and unloaded the horses. We wanted to look you and sky up first." Christopher was the spokesman for the group. "Where is the good doctor anyway?"  
  
"She's inside the tent. We've been setting up," Jamie answered. Turning back toward the tent he called his sister. "Hey Sky come on out here, we've got company."  
  
Sky came in answer to her brother's page and found herself surrounded by her cousins.  
  
"Chris! Alex! Hannah! Rebecca! Anne! Rob! Andrew! You're here!" Sky was thrilled to see these family members. The MacGregor clan was mostly based in Texas but their Fairfax cousins were as close to them as they were to any of their Hoosier relatives. Many a family vacation had been taken on the ranches belonging to Kenneth MacGregor and his sons.  
  
Greetings were exchanged all around and were repeated moments later in the office where they found not only their grandfather but their beloved grandmother Phoebe as well. She'd just arrived an hour earlier when Alan, Sky and Jamie's brother dropped her off on his way to an appointment in Chicago.  
  
She was spending most of her time visiting her daughter and son-in-law in Hickory. She would be at the rodeo off and on but would spend most of her time visiting and shopping, capping the visit off with what she thought would be a quiet anniversary celebration in three weeks as the rodeo wrapped up it's appearance in Chicago. Neither she nor her husband had any idea that their children and their spouses and their grandchildren were planning a big celebration. And their family intended to keep it that way.  
  
"Well it's about time you young rapscallions showed up," Kenneth MacGregor said with a twinkle in his eye. "I hope you've taken care of your animals and equipment.'  
  
The cousins looked at each other and shook their heads. Then they started laughing.  
  
"Well," Chris said, " it's nice to know some things never change."  
  
"Of course we took care of out animals first Granddad," Alex said. "That's something you and our parents have dinged into us since we were just little sprouts."  
  
A chorus of seven voices – no nine for Jamie and Sky chimed in – chanted "A good horseman always takes care of his mount first and then himself."  
  
"Don't worry Granddad," Rob spoke up. "They're bedded down and watered. We'll give them a good workout this afternoon and get some practice runs in. We thought we'd get some lunch and see the sights and then we'll be ready to settle down and start getting ready for the competition."  
  
"You kids run along," Phoebe MacGregor told her grandchildren. "And see to it that our young hothead here," she indicated twenty-year-old Andrew, "stays out of trouble."  
  
"Oh Grandma," Andrew sighed as his cousins and sister laughed. He was the youngest in his family and was notorious for being somewhat short-tempered. His family always told him that was what came of being half-Irish and a red headed one to boot.  
  
Saying good-bye to their grandparents the cousins headed back to the first aid tent. There they piled into Jamie and Sky's trucks and drove over to pick up Chris's and all headed for lunch.  
  
It only seemed natural that they should wind up at McGinty's. Sky and Jamie ate there as often as possible due to their friendship with Gary, Chuck and Marissa but also because they liked the food. And with Gary a patient of Sky's once again she needed to look in on him.  
  
Laughing and talking among themselves they descended upon the restaurant, as their grandfather would say, like a herd of thirsty cattle heading for a watering hole.  
  
"Hey, Chuck, Marissa," Sky greeted them. "Hope Tony's ready to do some serious cooking in that kitchen. You've got a bunch of hungry cowhands here looking to put on the feedbag."  
  
Turning to her cousins she said, "Gang this is Chuck Fishman and Marissa Clark. Chuck, Marissa these are our cousins Christopher MacGregor…"  
  
"Pleased to meet you folks," Chris said.  
  
"His brother Alex…"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"His sister Anne…"  
  
"Hi," Anne smiled.  
  
"And over there next to Jamie is Rob, his sister Hannah and our cousins Andrew and Rebecca." Sky finished off the introductions. "They're here to compete in the rodeo and help plan the big anniversary celebration we're planning for our grandparents which we're having the night the rodeo closes."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Chuck agreed. "Have a seat. You can pull those tables together."  
  
The MacGregor men did what was suggested and soon enough tables were pulled together for them, their family, Chuck & Marissa to all sit together.  
  
Sky sat long enough to get everyone settled with Jamie "riding herd" over the younger crowds, these cousins all being between ten and twenty years younger than themselves. They were known to be somewhat boisterous. Their parents blamed it on their hot Highlander blood. Then she went upstairs to check on her patient.  
  
"Come in," came Gary's answer to her knock.  
  
"Hey hon," Sky greeted him. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Ok," Gary replied.  
  
Sky walked over to the couch and put her bag down on the coffee table.  
  
"That ankle bothering you much?"  
  
"Uh, no, not really," he said unconvincingly.  
  
"Uh huh," Sky said raising her right eyebrow as she spoke. "Sure. That's why the Tylenol bottle is half empty. Have you been walking around on it against my orders?"  
  
Gary blushed. It drove him nuts when Marissa knew when he'd done something he shouldn't. But ever since he and Sky had been reunited he'd found himself with two people who knew what he did even without being there to see it.  
  
Unwrapping his ankle she was not pleased when she found the swelling was still as bad as when he'd injured it yesterday morning.  
  
"Gary Hobson!" she exclaimed. "That ankle shouldn't be this swollen! Haven't you been staying off of it like I told you?"  
  
Gary blushed some more as he stuttered, "Well I…I…"  
  
"That's what I figured. That ankle and the guilty look on your face tell me everything I need to know."  
  
Reaching into her bag she pulled out a bottle and a hypodermic needle. Seeing the somewhat panic-stricken look on his face she said, "Relax. It's just an anti-inflammatory like I would give to an arthritic patient. It'll help take the swelling down – provided you stay off your feet like I told you. If you don't obey my orders I will put you to bed just like the last time."  
  
Gary gritted his teeth and averted his eyes as she gave him the shot and swabbed the area with alcohol after she was through. "Now that that's done, I have a favor to ask of you as the owner of McGinty's. Actually it's a business proposition and I want you to talk it over with Chuck and Marissa before you decide."  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Gary asked eager to get her attention off of him and onto another subject.  
  
"Grandpa Mac and Grandma Phoebe are celebrating their sixty-fifth wedding anniversary three weeks from Friday night. We need a caterer and we need a place we can meet to plan the party. We'll pay for the food and any phone calls we make. And of course, we want you guys to come as well."  
  
"You don't have to do pay us," Gary protested. "We'll do it for free."  
  
"No, you won't Gary Hobson," Sky told him. "We're talking in the neighborhood of fifty people maybe more since my parents, aunts, uncles, the youngest grandchildren and the ten great-grandchildren arrive. That's way too many people for you to feed for free. The cousins that are downstairs with Jamie are part of the planning committee. They elected me spokesman."  
  
"I didn't know your family was that big," Gary said.  
  
"Honey, that's just the MacGregor side of the family. My grandparents had nine kids and all of them have at least three kids and four of them have kids. A lot of them are in their teens and early twenties. They'll eat you out of house and home given half a chance. We'll accept a discount if you want to give us one, but not freebies. We don't want to be responsible for you going into bankruptcy."  
  
"Now remember, talk it over with Chuck and Marissa before you decide. You can give us your decision in a couple of days. If you decide to go for it we'll meet with you here to discuss the details. Okay?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now as for your ankle," Sky said. "You've got to stay off of it and keep it elevated like I told you. Be a good boy and maybe tomorrow you can come downstairs."  
  
"But Sky…"  
  
"No buts Gary. You've aggravated that injury. That shot I gave you will help but you have to keep it elevated and keep your weight off of it." Seeing his face as he started to protest again she added, 'No more talk. Do what you're told."  
  
"Rising from the couch she picked up her bag. Leaning over she gave Gary a kiss on the cheek and mussed his hair, enjoying his embarrassed look as she did so.  
  
"I promise that tomorrow when I come by I'll let your out of here for a while but you're still going to have to take it easy. Anyway I've got to get downstairs and rejoin my family. Jamie and seven of our cousins are waiting for me. You cold say the MacGregors have invaded McGinty territory only I guarantee you it's not a turf war as in ancient Scotland. We're only here to have lunch before we take them sightseeing and then it's back to the fairgrounds so they can get some practice runs in on their events. You'll get to meet them eventually." With that she gave him a final pat on the shoulder and left to rejoin her family.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next few days were fairly uneventful. The disasters in The Paper were relatively minor. A stop sign hidden by some tree branches would have resulted in a messy collision between two cars. No one would be injured but traffic would be detoured for hours until the glass metal and gas spills were cleaned up.  
  
Some kids would climb the pole of the street signs at an intersection causing traffic tie-ups when an 18-wheeler got stuck on a dead end street. And various other minor incidents that Gary was able to handle over the telephone.  
  
Four days after his accident Sky permitted Gary to stop using the crutches and to put his weight on the ankle again. He still limped a little but not too badly and by the sixth day it was gone completely – something Gary was grateful for since it meant getting back to his 'Normal" routine and got Sky, Chuck and Marissa off his case about taking it easy.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Plop.  
  
"Good morning Chicago. It's a beautiful spring day out there…"  
  
Gary's hand reached over and turned the radio off. After being laid up for four days he was actually looking forward to taking care of whatever The Paper had in store for him.  
  
"Morning little buddy," he said as he opened the door to retrieve The Paper and allow Cat to enter. Putting The Paper down on the counter he got a bowl and poured some milk into it, placing it on the floor. Then he settled himself on a stool at the counter with a glass or orange juice and some toast.  
  
On page one at the bottom of the page a headline caught his eye and set him scrambling to get dressed and out the door.  
  
1 Cowboy Injured In Rodeo Mishap  
  
1.1 Alexander MacGregor, 25, was seriously injured yesterday morning when his horse stumbled and fell throwing him to the ground. Rodeo officials investigating the accident say that MacGregor's horse lost a shoe during a practice run for the calf roping competition causing the horse to lose it's balance. MacGregor's injuries, which include a broken wrist and several broken ribs, came as a result of his horse falling on him. He's listed in fair condition at Cook County General Hospital.  
  
1.2 Rushing down the stairs pulling his lightweight tan jacket on he found Marissa in the main dining room enjoying her first cup of coffee since coming in to work. Chuck had not arrived yet.  
  
"Morning Gary," she greeted him. "You seem to be in a hurry this morning."  
  
"I have to get out to the fairgrounds," he explained to her. "The Paper says that one of the cowboys, Alexander MacGregor, is going to be injured when his horse throws him."  
  
"How are you going to stop that Gary?"  
  
"I don't know yet. The Paper says his horse loses a shoe. Then it stumbles and falls on him causing him to break a wrist and some ribs."  
  
"You know Gary, that's one of Sky's cousins. Didn't you say she gave you her cell phone and pager numbers? Why don't you call her and tell her what you know? You could tell her you got an anonymous tip or something."  
  
"That's a good idea Marissa," Gary said. "What'd I do with those numbers?"  
  
"Didn't you put them in your wallet?"  
  
Gary took his wallet out of his pocket and looked. "No, they're not here." Looking at his watch he grimaced. "I don't have time to keep looking Marissa. I'll have to find Sky when I get to the fairgrounds and tell her what's going to happen. With her help I'll find this cousin of hers and stop the accident."  
  
He went out the front door to hail a cab with Marissa's "Be careful Gary" and "Call us to let us know you're ok" ringing in his ears.  
  
Forty minutes later he arrived at the fairgrounds, which were bustling with activity. Horses neighed, cattle bawled, the PA system squawked and voices were shouting, chattering and singing.  
  
  
  
Unsure of where to find the man needing his help he went to the first aid tent to find Sky or Jamie. Neither of them was there. Frustrated Gary looked at his watch and found that he had only five minutes before the accident would occur. Exiting the tent he hailed a passing cowboy.  
  
"Hey, mister, do you know where Dr. Fairfax is? Or her brother?"  
  
"They're over at the arena watching their cousins practice for their events. Seems to me Alex is working out before the calf roping competition.  
  
"Thanks," Gary said as he rushed off toward the arena.  
  
Looking around he finally spotted the Fairfax siblings standing by the fence watching as their c cousin Rob finished his practice run and released his calf.  
  
"Not bad, rob," Jamie called as he and Sky consulted the stopwatch she held in her right hand. "But you still need a little work on your dismount. You're losing precious time that you can't afford to lose if you want to stay ahead of the competition. Why don't you go off somewhere and practice that while Alex takes his turn?"  
  
"Ok," Rob answered. "Whatever you say cousin. You're the one with the stopwatch."  
  
"Alex, you're up," Sky called as Gary approached her and Jamie.  
  
"No, wait," he called. "Sky! Jamie! Don't let him go! He's gonna get hurt!"  
  
"Gary?!" Sky exclaimed in surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Gary reached the part of the fence where she was standing. Don't let Alex go. His horse is gonna fall on him."  
  
The Fairfaxes looked at their friend in bewilderment.  
  
"Gary, calm down," Jamie said. "Tell us what you mean."  
  
"I…I can't tell you how I know," Gary said, "But I know that if you let Alex take this practice run he's gonna be hurt."  
  
When they still didn't respond he added, "Please believe me. If he makes this run his horse is going to lose a shoe, stumble and fall with him and he's going to be seriously injured."  
  
Sky and Jamie hesitated a moment longer but then, convinced that he wasn't joking they both started toward the chute on the run with Gary on their heels.  
  
"Alex," Jamie's voice boomed out across the distance between them. "Hold up."  
  
To the men about to release the calf he said, "Wait. Don't let that calf go."  
  
By now the three of them, somewhat breathless had reached the chute where Alex on his Quarter Horse named Comanche was waiting his turn.  
  
"Alex, Gary says you're going to be hurt if you make this run," Sky told her cousin. Looking at Gary she asked, "Do you know which one?"  
  
"No," he answered. "All I know is that he's going to lose a shoe and that'll make him stumble and fall with and on Alex.  
  
Sky reached for Comanche's reins as Alex thoroughly confused, dismounted.  
  
"I checked his shoes this morning when I was grooming and feeding. They were fine then," he protested.  
  
"Check them again," Sky told him. "Gary's never been wrong yet when he's warned me about something. And he's not prone to joking a bout people being hurt.  
  
Just then Jamie, who had been checking the horse's feet himself, gave a low whistle.  
  
"Look at this," he said to the others indicating Comanche's near, or left, front hoof. "This shoe's hanging on by one nail and just barely at that."  
  
"Alex, if you and Comanche had started your run with that shoe the way it is he most certainly would have fallen and taken you with him." Sky's dark blue eyes were even darker with concern. 'You could have been badly hurt and Comanche as well.  
  
While they were talking Gary snuck a quick look at his paper and breathed a silent sigh or relief. The headline had changed to one for an article about the city workers scheduled trimming of dead tree branches in Grant Park.  
  
The conversation between the cousins, the timekeeper and the other hands gathered around was interrupted by a mocking voice coming from just outside the chute.  
  
"Hey, MacGregor, you so afraid of a little competition that you have to cripple your horse so you won't have to face failure?"  
  
Looking up the group gathered around the Fairfaxes and their cousin saw Mark Bradley. Gary recognized him as one of the two men he had heard sky yelling at the day he injured his ankle.  
  
"The day I'm afraid of competition from you Bradley is the day I hang up my spurs permanently," Alex answered.  
  
Gary could feel the tension in the air as Alex and his cousins faced the man who had just spoken. It was obvious that there was a long-standing history of trouble between his friends and this guy Bradley.  
  
"Bradley," the judge who was in the group said, "If I find you had anything to do with this you'll be disqualified from the competition and barred from all future competitions you may wish to enter."  
  
But Mark Bradley was not about to let the Fairfax/MacGregor clan off so lightly. He turned his attention to Sky.  
  
"Hey Schuyler, when are we going to get together sweetie and have a drink? Or doesn't big brother there let you date cowboys?  
  
"I date whomever I want Mark Bradley," she answered him as she gripped her angry brother's arm.  
  
"Who's the 'pretty boy' behind you?" he asked, referring to Gary who had taken a protective step toward Sky.  
  
"He's a friend – not that it's any of your business."  
  
"'Friend' huh? You got a name Pretty Boy?"  
  
Gary pulled Sky who was still hanging onto Jamie's arm behind him and faced their tormentor.  
  
"I got a name. It's Gary Hobson. And I don't like your attitude mister."  
  
"Well, Gary Hobson, just you stay out of this. It's none of your affair."  
  
Before he could make any more comments or threatening moves toward Sky, Jamie, Alex, Gary or anyone else, Kenneth MacGregor appeared on the scene accompanied by Sam Delaney and two security guards.  
  
"Break if up," he commanded. "Break it up I said!"  
  
Turning to his younger grandson he said," Alex go take care of your horse. The farrier is set up and ready for business." Seeing the stubborn look on Alex's face he said," Go on. Git. Do like I tell you." Looking at Mark Bradley with fire in his green eyes he said, "Mr. Bradley you are very close to being barred from the competition. If I hear of you harassing my family or anyone else while you're here you will be. One more incident or if we find proof that you tampered with Alex's gear or mount and you will be. These two gentlemen," he indicated the Security Guards, "will be keeping a close watch on you."  
  
The crowd broke up and everyone went their own way. Some went to prepare for their event. Kenneth MacGregor went back to his office after giving his granddaughter a quick hug. Alex went to the farrier's to get Comanche re-shod and others to the announcer's booth and grandstand.  
  
Sky and Jamie, accompanied by Sam, started back toward the first aid station talking quietly.  
  
"Hey Sky," Gary called. "Wait up."  
  
Jogging to catch up with the other three Gary tucked his paper inside his jacket. Sky stopped but told the others to go on without her.  
  
"Go on you two. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Appraising his friend with concerned eyes, Gary tried to decide how best to approach her about what was on his mind. He'd never seen Jamie so angry that he was willing to come to blows. Nor had he ever seen Sky so angry and yet so protective at the same time. He had a feeling she didn't want to talk about what had just happened but now he was more determined than ever to find out what was going on.  
  
"What is it Gary?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know what. About what just happened."  
  
Gary was getting frustrated. This was not going the way he wanted it to. Sky was very closed mouthed for someone who could usually out talk the slickest con artist. He knew that the look on her face meant she didn't want to discuss the events of the last few minutes.  
  
"Sky, please, I'm begging you. Don't shut me out," Gary pleaded.  
  
Sky looked at his boyish face fondly. Reaching out she brushed some stray hair back from his forehead. She could see the concern in his eyes as she did so. She still didn't want to tell him about her relationship with Mark Bradley but she knew that the time had come. She'd tried to keep him out of it but now he was right smack in the middle of it due to his intervention at the arena on Alex's behalf.  
  
"Ok," she said with a sigh. "I wanted to keep you out of it but you're such a stewer you'll nag me until I do tell you about it. But let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk."  
  
Taking him by the hand she led him to a quiet corner of the fairgrounds. Her brother and Sam saw them as they passed the first aid station. Jamie sighed in relief. He'd wanted her to tell Gary a week ago but true to her Scottish heritage she'd dug her heels in and refused. Her stubborn streak wouldn't allow her to drag the kid into this mess. She was sure she could handle Mark now just as she always had.  
  
Sam smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He'd worked with Sky for ten years. He knew that eventually she'd break down because over the past six months she'd seen how she felt about Gary and how protective he was of her. The two men busied themselves with the finishing touches of the set up in the tent being used for a first aid station and filing paperwork that had been completed for some minor injuries they'd already treated.  
  
Sky found the spot she was looking for and sat on a bench with her back against a tree. Patting the seat next to her she told Gary to sit down. Taking a minute to collect her thoughts she then looked at the concerned face of the young man sitting next to her.  
  
"Gary, how much do you remember about the guys I dated when I was in my teens?" she asked.  
  
"Not much," he said. "I guess it's the difference in out ages."  
  
"That's ok," Sky smiled at him. "When I was sixteen you were only eight. I wouldn't expect you to remember that much." She paused for a moment and then continued on. "When I was eighteen and studying pre-med at Harvard Medical School I met Mark Bradley. He was in a couple of my classes. We went out a few times but I broke if off when I realized what a self- centered, jealous, skirt-chasing idiot he is. When I was twenty-two I was working in a hospital in Dallas when I met another young man. Jonathan was twenty-four. He had blond hair, brown eyes, dimples in both cheeks and a great smile. Best of all he treated me, and every woman he came in contact with, like a lady.  
  
"We were going together for about six months when he proposed and too me home to meet his family. I fell in love with his parents at first sight and they with me. It was his brother that was the problem. He stomped and screamed and threatened. His family couldn't understand his attitude."  
  
"I don't understand," Gary said. "Why was his brother so upset?"  
  
"He was jealous. You see Gary, Jonathan brother is that cowboy, Mark Bradley. He's my brother-in-law."  
  
"What? But you're not married."  
  
"Let me finish Gary. There's more," Sky said. "Jonathan and I tried to reason with Mark but he refused to listen. Even though I'd stopped seeing him after three dates he never gave up o us getting back together."  
  
Sighing she said," Jonathan asked him to be his best man but Mark refused. He didn't even come to the wedding." Her voice got very soft and sad at this point. "I was twenty-two and he was twenty-four when we got married. I kept my maiden name for professional purposes but I was Mrs. Bradley in private life. We were married for almost a year…" Sky's voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" Gary was concerned about her. She wasn't normally a crier.  
  
"Yes. I want to finish. No. I have to finish."  
  
Gary reached for Sky's hand and squeezed it as she struggled to regain her composure.  
  
"Jonathan was a Texas Ranger. A good one. He trained with one of the best there is. In April of 1981 he answered a call about a jewelry store robbery even though he was off duty. The men who robbed the store came out shooting and Jonathan was hit. He died en route to the hospital. He was only twenty-five." The tears were flowing freely now. "I buried him and a big piece of my heart down there. His parents were devastated. His dad died of a heart attack a few months later. His mama was a strong woman but losing her older son like that, the sudden death of her husband and the unforgiving jealous and womanizing nature of her younger one was too much for her. She died a year later."  
  
Gary hugged her as the sobs came. It had been painful to relive but at least now it was out in the open. Several minutes later she was calm again.  
  
"So now you know my big secret."  
  
"Why didn't I know about Jonathan before now?" Gary was curious. He'd had no idea or had forgotten that she had been married.  
  
"When I got married you were fourteen. You and your parents were invited but you got sick, very sick a few days before the wedding so you weren't able to make it. You mom and dad wouldn't and couldn't leave you. Jonathan and I never had a chance to come to Hickory. We had a short honeymoon and then went back to work. When he was killed I stayed in Dallas until his mom died. A few years after that I went to Kentucky for two years and then I went to Scotland for three. I came here to Chicago to work at County General and the clinic a couple of months before the burglary that brought you back into my life."  
  
"As for Mark Bradley – I can handle him. He'll bait me, or my cousins but he wont lay a finger on me. I whupped him good a few times when we were dating because he tried to get rough. And he's afraid of Jamie and Alan. He's really a coward at heart – he just likes to sound tough. That crowd he's hanging out with is another matter." She looked at Gary intently, seeing the mixture of sympathy and anger in his eyes. "Gary I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from him and his friends. The reason I didn't tell you about this 'til now was because I didn't want you dragged into the middle of this mess. Mark himself is not dangerous but that crowd he's hanging out with could be. They could very well be the ones who loosened Comanche's shoe. Some cowboys will resort to anything up to and including tampering with another's equipment. If I find you hanging around here playing bodyguard I'm going to kick your butt back to Hickory! I've got enough protectors with my brothers and Sam and the cowboys who tour with Grandpa Mac every year. And another thing – if I catch you putting yourself in danger by meddling in this in any way I'm going to have your head!" As he started to protest she said, "I mean it Gary Matthew Hobson! Stay away from them!"  
  
The two friends hugged again. Then Gary walked her back to the tent where Jamie and Sam were waiting patiently for her return. Gary then left the fairgrounds and went back to McGinty's. Sky watched him until he was out of sight then went into the tent where Jamie and Sam sat talking.  
  
"I hope you two are happy now. I told him everything."  
  
Jamie pulled his younger sister down to sit on the cot next to him. "Everything?"  
  
"Yes everything. All about my three dates with Mark. How I broke it off. About meeting Jonathan a few years later. Our wedding and his death. The death of his parents. Everything including the fact that Mark is trying to get me back but I won't have anything to do with him."  
  
  
  
"Good girl," Jamie said.  
  
"I told you your sister was a smart woman, Jamie," Sam said. "She knew she had to tell him eventually so she did."  
  
"Oh yea," Sky groaned. "Now I have to worry about him tangling with those creeps Mark's taken up with."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Four hours and six saves later, Gary was back at McGinty's. He sat a t a table with Marissa and Chuck listening to them discuss business matters but not listening at the same time. His mind was on the events of the morning – specifically what had happened at the fairgrounds. He was still reeling from the news that Sky had been married and widowed in such a short space of time without him ever knowing anything about it. After about ten minutes of silence on his part, Marissa finally spoke up.  
  
"Gary?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Gary!" she spoke a little more sharply in order to try and get his attention.  
  
"Huh?" Gary's attention was brought back to his present location.  
  
"You're awfully quiet. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah," he responded. "I was just thinking about Sky. I had a talk with her this morning and I learned some interesting and disturbing things.  
  
"Like what?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Like the fact that she's a widow and she's being harassed by her former brother-in-law. Who I might add she dated before she met his brother."  
  
"What?!" Chuck and Marissa exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Slow down buddy and start at the beginning," Chuck said.  
  
"Why don't you start at the beginning Gary," Marissa said, "and tell us everything."  
  
"When I went out to the fairgrounds I got Sky and Jamie to help me like you suggested Marissa. We prevented Alex's accident all right. Then this cowboy who's about the same age as Sky started harassing him about being afraid of a little competition. When he saw Sky he asked her when they were going to get together for a drink."  
  
"Well, that sounds harmless enough, Gar," Chuck said.  
  
"You'd think so wouldn't you," Gary responded. "But it's the way he said it and the way Jamie was ready to come to blows except Sky grabbed his arm. The this guy, Mark Bradley, he sees me and he asks Sky who I am. She tells him I'm a friend and now I seem to be a target. Mr. MacGregor and Sam Delaney and a couple of security people came along and broke up the fight before it could start."  
  
"What about Sky being a widow?" Chuck asked. "Where does that fit into this story?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," Gary said. "After the group broke up Sky started to walk back to the infirmary with Jamie and Sam. I went to her and asked her to tell me what was going on. She didn't want to but she gave in and took me off to a bench under a tree and told me that Mark Bradley, the troublemaker, is her brother-in-law."  
  
"What?" Chuck exclaimed.  
  
"Really," Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah. When she was eighteen she dated this Bradley character a few times. She said she dumped him because he was a self-centered, jealous and always hitting on other women at the same time that he was dating her."  
  
"You. Got Schuyler Fairfax to open up about something she didn't want to talk about," Chuck said. "How'd you do it?"  
  
"I sort of begged her," Gary mumbled.  
  
"And?" Chuck prompted.  
  
"Well she…she said…"  
  
"She said what Gar?"  
  
Blushing furiously Gary blurted out, "She said I was such a stewer I'd nag her until she did."  
  
If it was possible Gary's blush deepened as his two best friends burst out laughing at that. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Sorry Gar," Chuck said as he struggled to stop laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Gary," Marissa said when she was finally able to stop giggling. "But what Sky said is so true. You do worry about other people and you keep at them until they talk to you."  
  
"Are you two through laughing?" Gary was slightly peeved. "Can I finish?"  
  
"Sorry Gar," Chuck said, swallowing his laughter with difficulty.  
  
"So what happened after she stopped seeing him Gary?" Marissa asked.  
  
"She graduated from Harvard Medical School and went to work in a hospital in Dallas. While she was there she met another guy and six months later they were engaged. She met his parents. They loved her. She loved them. His brother didn't. His brother is this Mark Bradley guy."  
  
"Go on," Marissa said.  
  
"Well she said he threw fits about it and even being asked to be best man didn't calm him down. She and Jonathan Bradley got married when she was twenty-two. She told me he was a Texas Ranger and he got killed by jewelry store thieves when he was twenty-five and she was twenty-three."  
  
"How awful for Sky," Marissa said when he finished.  
  
"What I don't understand is why I didn't know about this until now," Gary said. "Sky told me that my parents and I were invited but we didn't make it because I got sick a few days before the wedding. She makes it sound like I was really sick."  
  
"How old were you when she got married?" Chuck had a feeling he knew the answer.  
  
"Well, gee, uh," Gary had to stop and think. "She's eight years older than me so…uh…fourteen I guess."  
  
"I think I know what it was Gary," Chuck said. "I was away that summer at my grandparents so I missed it all."  
  
"Well out with it Chuck - Please! It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"If I remember correctly you came down with a severe case of German Measles."  
  
"I had the measles when I was six. Sky helped Mom nurse me through them."  
  
"Not regular measles Gar. German Measles. "There's a difference but I don't really know what."  
  
"Why don't you call your mom Gary," Marissa suggested. "I'm sure she remembers."  
  
"Yeah," Gary said, lost in thought. "Yeah."  
  
Getting up from the table he walked to the office and started to sit at his desk. But when he thought about his conversation with sky and what she'd told him he decided he'd rather call from his loft where it was quieter and a lot more private. He climbed the stairs, unlocked the door, and entered the room. Then he closed the door behind him, went over to his armchair and sat down. Picking up the phone he dialed his parents' number. His mom, Lois, answered.  
  
"Hi, Mom, it's me," Gary started.  
  
"Gary! How are you honey?"  
  
"I'm fine Mom," he answered.  
  
"Is everything ok? You sound distracted or upset."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, everything's fine. I mean I'm fine but I need to know something."  
  
"What's that sweetie?"  
  
"Did I ever have the German Measles? Say when I was about fourteen?"  
  
"Why do you ask Gary? Are you sick? Are you holding back on me?"  
  
"No, Mom. Really I'm fine," he reassured her. "It's just that I was talking to Sky today and…well she told me that she got married when she was twenty-two and we were invited to the wedding but I got sick, really sick, just a few days before so we missed it."  
  
"That's true hon. That was in July of 1980. You came down with what we thought was a bad cold at first until you started breaking out. But your fever kept going up and down and the doctor almost put you in the hospital. The last thing on out mind was going to Texas for a wedding. Once you broke out you started to get better. But it was almost two weeks before you were completely well again.  
  
"Listen sweetie, are you sure you're ok? Why the sudden interest in a childhood illness?"  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. It's just that when Sky told me about her wedding and my being sick I couldn't remember anything about it."  
  
"Honey you were so sick you didn't even know where you were. You bordered on pneumonia. Sometimes you didn't recognize your dad or me. We had kept the wedding invitation a secret because we wanted to surprise you. I guess we forgot to tell you about it when you finally got well again because by then it was almost time for you to go back to school. And then her husband died so tragically less than a year after the wedding. Everyone was in shock when it happened."  
  
"Why don't I remember any of this?" Gary asked.  
  
"I don't think we ever told you. From the time you two met Sky had a very protective attitude toward you. She didn't want to upset you over something you had no control over."  
  
"Gary is Schuyler in some kind of trouble? Should you be talking to her parents about something?"  
  
"No Mom. Everything's under control. Jamie and her grandfather and a whole bunch of cousins are here. They'll take care pf anything that happens. Hey did I tell you we're catering her grandparents surprise anniversary party in two weeks?" Gary was anxious to end this conversation before his mother started worrying about him again. "Yeah it's two weeks from Friday night at the Oak Park Fairgrounds. We're invited to the party too. Look Mom, I gotta go. I'm needed downstairs. Bye."  
  
He quickly hung up the phone before his mother could say anything more. He sat there staring at the phone for a minute before getting up and going back downstairs. Chuck and Marissa were still sitting in the same place he had left them ten minutes earlier.  
  
"Did you get hold of your mom Gary?" Marissa asked when he rejoined them at the table.  
  
"Yeah. I just hung up from talking to her," he answered.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Chuck asked.  
  
"You were right. Mom says that I came down with what they thought was a bad cold until I started breaking out. And I bordered on pneumonia with a fever so high at times the doctor almost put me in the hospital and sometimes I didn't recognize her and Dad."  
  
"Did she say why you didn't remember about Sky's marriage?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah. She says it was almost two weeks before I was completely well. And then it was about time to go back to school. They had kept the wedding invitation a secret so they could surprise me. They never got around to telling me about it because less than a year later Sky was a widow and she's so darned protective of me that she didn't want me to know what she'd been through because I'd worry."  
  
"She's right about that Gar," Chuck told him. "All the kids in the neighborhood were jealous of you because they thought she liked you best."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Gary said.  
  
"I don't think so Gary," Marissa spoke up. "I can hear it in her voice that she thinks you're special and I can tell that she wants to protect you as much as you want to protect her. She loves her older brothers but she really has a 'big sister' attitude toward you. She worries about you almost as much as your mom does."  
  
"So what else did Sky say when you two talked this morning Gar?" Chuck wanted to know.  
  
"What do you mean 'what else'?"  
  
"I know you. You're not telling us everything. You're holding out on us."  
  
"She told me that Mark Bradley isn't dangerous."  
  
"That's not what I mean Gar. Try again."  
  
"She told me not to meddle. That she'll handle him."  
  
This time it was Marissa who prompted him to finish what he was trying to avoid telling them.  
  
"Come on Gary. I'm sure there's more to it that you're telling us," she said.  
  
"Yeah Gar. We're going to find out one way or another so you may as well tell us now," chuck needled his buddy one more time.  
  
"She told me she'd kick my butt back to Hickory," he mumbled.  
  
"I didn't quite catch that Gar. What did you say/" Chuck couldn't resist the urge to needle his friend. He knew perfectly well what had just been said but he wanted to hear it again.  
  
"She told me she'd kick my butt back to Hickory!" Gary practically shouted his answer as he blushed furiously. His voice caught the attention of some of the customers who looked their way out of curiosity.  
  
His friends' laughter ringing in his ears Gary attempted to make a dignified exit from the restaurant to take care of his next save.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Plop.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Good Morning Chicago! It's another bright sunny day out there and here's what's happening…"  
  
Gary rolled over and slammed his hand down on the off button of his clock radio. He had spent a good part of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep without dreaming or worrying about sky, her former brother-in-law and the implied threat to Sky's safety and that of her visiting family members.  
  
Groggily he dragged himself out of bed and over to the door. As always the second the door was opened Cat trotted in and waited expectantly for his human partner to pour him his breakfast milk.  
  
His mind still on the events that had transpired the day before at the fairgrounds Gary poured Cat's milk and after replacing the carton in the refrigerator, sat at the counter with a glass of orange juice and started looking through the paper to see what needed his attention. There wasn't anything until 9 o'clock and that was just a case of a truck getting stuck under a bridge that it was too tall to clear.  
  
He was glad The Paper was giving him a light day. Now if he could just think of a reasonable excuse to hang around the fairgrounds to keep an eye on his "big sister". One that wouldn't make her suspicious. Or bring her wrath down on his head. He ought to be good at it. He did it every time he made one of his saves. And some of them required some pretty fancy explanations and excuses. But the people he usually helped didn't know him. Sky had known him since he was four and there was no way she was going to be easily fooled.  
  
He was still mulling this over in his mind as he put his breakfast dishes in the sink and went downstairs. Marissa was sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee as she read some Braille ledger sheets.  
  
"Morning Marissa," he said as he came through the doorway.  
  
"Good morning Gary," she replied.  
  
Spying the nearly full coffeepot Gay walked over and poured himself a cup before sitting at his desk.  
  
"So what's in The Paper this morning Gary?" Marissa asked him.  
  
"So far just a truck stuck under a bridge around 9 o'clock."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. The trailer is too tall to get under the bridge so it gets stuck. Ties up traffic for about an hour."  
  
"Well what are you going to do with yourself after you take care of that?"  
  
"I thought maybe I'd go out to the fairgrounds and see how things are going."  
  
"Gary?" Marissa said in a warning tone of voice.  
  
"What?" Gary responded defensively.  
  
"I thought Sky warned you about hanging around and getting involved in her problems."  
  
"She did. I'm just going out to see how everything's coming along. And to see how many are coming in tonight for diner and to work on the plans for the party."  
  
"And to see if you can find out what Mark Bradley and his friends are up to."  
  
"Yeah…No."  
  
"Right."  
  
"No. Honest I'm going…"  
  
"You're going to get Sky mad at you."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Gary you sat right out there in the dining room yesterday and told Chuck and me that sky told you to stay out of it or else. Now you're going to sit here and tell me that the only reason you're going to the fairgrounds today is just to see how things are going and to find out how many are coming in for dinner tonight? Why don't I believe you?"  
  
Gary had no answer for her. He knew that she knew that his real reason was to try and keep an eye on his friend and make sure no one harassed her any more if he could help it.  
  
"See you later," he said as he finished his coffee and headed out the door.  
  
"Morning Hobson," Crumb said as he entered just as Gary got to the door.  
  
"Crumb."  
  
Crumb headed for the office to let Marissa know that he was in. He found her seated at her desk lost in thought.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat in order to let her know that he was there. "Morning, Marissa."  
  
"Oh, good morning Crumb. You're a little early aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't feel like hanging around home listening to talk shows and that kind of junk so I thought I'd just come in here. I ain't got nothing else to do."  
  
Marissa smiled to herself. What Crumb was really saying was, that with Gary always on the run and Chuck in at some odd times himself some days, he didn't want her to be left alone until the rest of the staff came in. In spite of his seemingly grumpy demeanor Marissa knew that Crumb was really a pussycat. He was quite fond of Marissa herself and she knew that he was secretly fond of Gary. She also knew that he didn't understand how the two of them could be friends with Chuck. But it was their differences that made the trio such a good team and Gary and Marissa separately or together managed to keep Chuck's craziest schemes pretty much under control.  
  
"Hey Crumb can I ask you something?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It someone's being harassed but he one doing the harassing is fro another state and only harasses the other person on the rare occasions when they see each other is there anything that can be done?"  
  
"Why do you ask? Is someone harassing you Marissa?"  
  
"No. It's Sky Fairfax who's got the problem."  
  
"The doc? What's going on with her?"  
  
"Gary had a talk with her yesterday and he found out that she's been widowed for fifteen years and she's being harassed by her former brother-in- law. At least that's what Gary says. He's worried enough that I think that's why he's gone to the fairgrounds this morning. Of course, he says he's only going out there to see how things are going to and to find out how many are coming in for dinner tonight.'  
  
"What does the doc say about this?"  
  
"According to Gary's account of their talk Mark Bradley isn't dangerous."  
  
"This Mark Bradley, he's the brother-in-law?"  
  
"Yes. Sky told Gary that Mark Bradley himself isn't dangerous but the guys he's hanging out with may be. She also told him not to hang around thinking he's going to play bodyguard or meddle in this. She's worried about him and he's worried about her and sooner or later they're going to clash."  
  
"I'd like to see that," the gruff old cop said with a smile in his voice. "It could be an interesting battle."  
  
********************************************************  
  
The fairgrounds were bustling with activity when Gary arrived. He'd found the truck that would have tied up traffic by getting stuck under a bridge. In what he considered a brilliant move that would keep him out of trouble with Sky he had offered to show the truck driver how to get to the fairgrounds. He told the man it would be easier than trying to explain it to him.  
  
Yesterday's relative quiet had changed to chaos or so it seemed. Horses neighed, trumpets blared, men shouted and the PA system squawked. Sunlight flashed off of silver trimmed saddles and bridles as well as brass band instruments. The air seemed charged with electricity.  
  
Cowboys and cowgirls dressed in brightly colored costumes milled around on foot and on horseback. Band members in bright red uniforms with white braid were climbing onto the wagon that would carry them in the parade starting in half an hour.  
  
Walking toward the tent where Sky and Jamie worked with Sam Delaney Gary found himself avoiding rushing people and prancing, nervous horses. He was just about there when he heard Sky's voice coming from somewhere to his right. A somewhat annoyed sounding sky, leading a midnight black horse, was bearing down on him in a hurry and she didn't look too happy to see him.  
  
"Gary!" she snapped. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to get any ideas in your head about being my bodyguard!"  
  
"Well I-I…you see there was-there was this truck with…with a trailer load of horses. And…and he almost got stuck under a bridge." Gary gave her one of his brightest and most ingenuous smiles even as he stuttered. "Well, s-since he was lost and…and he needed to get here it…it was easier to show him by riding with him than to tell him."  
  
Sky just glared at him. "That's a great excuse Gary Hobson but after twelve plus years in Chicago I'm quite sure you could have directed him on how to get here without coming out yourself. You want to try another?"  
  
Gary squirmed under the intensity of her gaze. He'd overestimated the effect his smile would have. He hadn't had much practice in charming her with it in fourteen years or more. They'd seen little of each other since she went off to Harvard Medical School. Thinking back to his conversation with Marissa just a little while ago he tried a new explanation.  
  
"I needed…" he swallowed hard. Sky's face looked like a thundercloud. "I-I- I wanted to see how things were going. And to find out how many are coming in for supper tonight."  
  
"Right. Keep trying Gary," Sky said as Jamie, her grandfather and cousin Christopher came up.  
  
"Hey Gary," Jamie greeted him. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"I was just telling Sky that I showed a trucker with a trailer load of horses how to get out here. He was lost and it was easier to show him than to tell him."  
  
Looking at the uneasy expression on Gary's face Jamie said sympathetically, "She doesn't believe you huh?"  
  
"No I don't believe him," Sky retorted. "And you know why. He also said he just came out to see how things are going and to find out how many are coming in for dinner tonight."  
  
Next to Jamie Chris grinned as he listened. He himself had tried such stories before and had never gotten away with it. Secretly he as rooting for the guy but he wasn't daring enough to say so to his cousin's face. Not with the look she had on it at the moment. He'd seen friendlier looking storm clouds.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Schuyler?" Kenneth MacGregor asked his granddaughter.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle Grandpa Mac," Sky said. "Gary was just leaving weren't you dear?" She turned toward him with fire in her eyes.  
  
Undaunted now that her grandfather was there to intervene Gary looked at the older man and smiled.  
  
"Actually I just got here. I was curious to see how thins were going."  
  
"Well, now, that's real nice of you Gary," Mr. MacGregor said. "Say, how would you like to ride in the parade? I'm sure Christopher here could fit you with some of his parade clothes if you'd like."  
  
"No!" Sky exclaimed  
  
"I'd love it," Gary said grinning triumphantly at his friend who was dressed in her own parade clothes consisting of a red divided riding skirt and a red shirt, both embroidered in yellow. A yellow bandana was tied around her throat and a white, flat crowned Stetson sat on her dark hair.  
  
"Very well then, Christopher take Gary to your tent and loan him one of your outfits and have Rob find a suitable mount for him."  
  
"Sure thing Granddad," Chris's blue eyes were dancing as he watched his cousin get more frustrated.  
  
"Don't you have a restaurant to run?" Sky asked Gary.  
  
That made her grandfather hesitate for a minute. "I'm not keeping you from anything am I young man?"  
  
"Oh, no," Gary responded. "My partners can handle things for a while."  
  
"Well then, Christopher see to it that Gary gets outfitted right away. The parade starts in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes sir," Chris said as his grandfather walked way to confer with the bandleader. "Come on Gary, my tent's this way." He led the way as Gary smiled back at Sky happy that he had an excuse to stay now. There was no way she would argue with her grandfather. That much he knew he could count on. In the meantime he could enjoy himself and keep an eye on her at the same time.  
  
"So how long have you known Sky Gary?" Chris asked as they walked toward his tent.  
  
"Since I was four and she was twelve," Gary answered.  
  
"How'd you meet?"  
  
"I was on a camping trip with my parents. We went hiking and I got lost. I stumbled onto a timber rattlesnake and almost got bitten. Sky pulled me out of danger and then she cut the snake's head off. After she calmed me down she brought me back to my parents. Later that summer she and her family moved to my hometown."  
  
"You're from Hickory?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you're the Gary we always heard about when they came down to Texas on vacations." Stopping briefly he shook Gary's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sky used to talk about you all the time."  
  
A short distance ahead of them he spotted the red hair of his cousin Rob. Following his grandfather's instructions he called to him.  
  
"Hey, Rob! Come here a second!"  
  
Rob, six-feet-three-inches tall with red hair and brown eyes, was dressed in a royal blue shirt and tan pants. He wore a brown Stetson on his head. A pair of brown gloves stuck out of his back pocket.  
  
"What's up Chris?" he asked his cousin.  
  
"Rob, this is Sky's friend Gary Hobson. Gary this is my cousin Rob MacGregor."  
  
"Nice to meet you Gary," Rob smiled.  
  
"Granddad has invited Gary to ride in the parade. Over Sky's objections I might add."  
  
"Oh?" Rob's eyebrows went up when he heard that. "And what did you do to our beloved cousin to get her ticked off at you?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story. Let's just say that we don't agree on why I'm here."  
  
"We can talk about that later," Chris said. "Granddad wants you to pick out a 'suitable mount' as he put it. I'm to loan Gary a costume to wear."  
  
"Do you know how to ride Gary?" Rob asked.  
  
"Some. But I'm probably nowhere near as good as you guys are."  
  
"In that case I think Moonbeam will probably be ok." Looking Gary over carefully from head to toe he asked," What are you six feet? Six feet one?"  
  
"Six-one," Gary answered. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Practice. I'm six-three myself so I judge by how short or tall a person is compared to me. Sky's the one who taught me that. She gets real testy when I call her 'little cousin'. I've got three inches on her even though I'm ten years younger than she is."  
  
Looking at his watch Chris said, "Parade starts in fifteen minutes Rob. You get Moonbeam, Warrior and Scout. I'll get Gary his costume. We'll meet back here in ten minutes. If we're late Granddad will have our heads."  
  
"Right. Ten minutes." Rob hurried off to do his cousin's bidding.  
  
To Chris and Gary's right was the tent Chris was sharing with his brother. Lifting the flap he walked in. His younger brother was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Come on in Gary. I'll get you something to wear."  
  
Rummaging through the costumes that were hanging on a rope strung across fro one end of the tent to the other he found exactly what he'd had in mind for Gary when his grandfather had told him to lend him an outfit. He handed Gary a pair of Jade green twill pants and a jade green shirt embroidered with gold on the sleeves and pockets.  
  
"Here, change into these while I find you a hat. And what size shoe do you wear?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
Opening a trunk next to his cot Chris found a pair of hand tooled black boots like the ones Roy Rogers, Gene Autry and their contemporaries used to wear in the movies and on personal appearance tours.  
  
"Here try these on for size," he said as he handed them to Gary who had quickly changed from his jeans and plaid shirt to the clothes Chris had given him.  
  
Gary took the boots Chris handed him and put them on. They felt strange compared to his sneakers or winter boots but they fit fine. He couldn't help grinning at the mental image he got of himself. And the thought of what Sky was apt to say only momentarily dampened his enthusiasm. Grabbing a whiskbroom Chris dusted off a green and gold jacket that went with the outfit Gary was wearing and help him put it on. Then he took a white Stetson with a two-inch crown and a wide brim and put if on Gary's head. Stepping back and walking in a circle around him Chris nodded his approval.  
  
"Looks good Gary."  
  
"Thanks. I gotta tell you I feel a little strange though."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Just stick close to Rob and me. We'll help you." With an impish gleam in his eyes he said "And we'll protect you from Schuyler Jane Fairfax as well."  
  
"Huh?" Then as he realized that Chris was only teasing him he grinned back. "Oh. Thanks. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Hey Chris," Rob called from outside the tent. "Are you two ready? Granddad's yelling 'riders up'. We have to get to our places."  
  
The two men exited the tent where they found Rob sitting in the saddle of an Appaloosa gelding while holding the reins of a black and white Pinto and a light yellow Palomino. Chris took the reins of the Palomino and handed them to Gary.  
  
"This is Moonbeam Gary. He'll be your mount. He's lively but perfectly safe."  
  
Reaching out for the reins Gary took them from Chris and walked up to Moonbeam's left side.  
  
"Give him a little pat on the neck Gary and let him know you're friendly."  
  
Moonbeam turned his head toward the stranger holding his reins. A quick sniff and he apparently had decided that Gary was okay for he turned back toward the front again. Placing his left foot in the stirrup Gary mounted. It was a strange sensation to be mounted on a horse while wearing someone else's clothes but after a few seconds he relaxed. Seeing this Chris quickly mounted the Pinto whose name was Warrior and the three of them started off to where the parade was forming. Sky and her cousins Hannah, Anne and Rebecca were already mounted and in line. Noticing the stormy look on her face he MacGregor boys made certain that they and their new friend stayed well away from her. Looking over at Gary as they got into line rob asked the same question Chris had asked a few minutes ago. This time Gary went into a little more detail.  
  
"I found out yesterday about her dating mark Bradley and why she quit seeing him. And how she met and married his brother. That Jonathan was killed less than a year after the wedding. And how Bradley's giving you all a hard time trying to get her to go out with him again."  
  
Chris grinned at him. "And I'll bet because you even hinted at getting involved in that mess she told you to stay away. Right?"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Gary was a little taken aback.  
  
"That's easy," Rob said. "She tells us that all the time. Did she threaten to send you home too? Or to tell your parents?"  
  
"Yeah. Something likes that."  
  
The cousins looked at Gary and then at each other and nodded.  
  
"Typical Schuyler response," Chris said. "She can protect you but don't help her unless she asks you to."  
  
There was no more time for talk as the band struck up a Sousa march and the parade got under way. For the next hour the MacGregor, Fairfax's, employees of the rodeo and entrants rode through the streets and fairgrounds smiling and waving at the crowds that gathered on the sidewalks and street corners.  
  
Gary had a great time riding with Sky's brother and cousins. It was like living a childhood fantasy. Like most boys, growing up he'd fantasized about being a cowboy. This may have been a big part of why he'd gotten so involved with Mike Killebrew a year or so ago. A former cop, Killebrew had been confined to a mental health facility after the murder of his partner. Unable to cope wit the guilt Killebrew had started living his life as Bat Masterson. Gary became involved when Killebrew went after a bike thief who had punched Gary in the face when he tried to prevent the theft. On a borrowed horse he had stopped the thief. Gary, despite Chuck's urging him to walk away, had stuck by the former cop and helped him and the Chicago Police bring the drug dealer responsible Killebrew partner's death to justice. Being the one to track him down, and in the process saving Gar's life when Rico Salazar's men found him in the warehouse looking for Killebrew had been the key to putting him on the road to recovery. Gary had been deeply honored when Mike Killebrew presented him with a copy of Bat Masterson's autobiography and a Sheriff's badge. Only half-teasing Mike Killebrew had left Chicago to Gary's care telling him "you have a town to protect". Gary was drawn back t o the present as they arrived back at the fairgrounds and it was time to dismount. Rob took the reins of the three horses and led them away to where they were being stabled.  
  
"Well Gary did you enjoy yourself?" Chris asked as they went into the tent to change out of the parade clothes.  
  
Gary's face lit up as he answered in the affirmative. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Good. Why don't you stick around for a while? The calf roping competition starts at two this afternoon. The grand procession is at one. We all dress in our parade clothes and race into the area behind the flag bearer and the Rodeo Queen who coincidentally happens to be my sister Anne. She's the little redhead that was to Sky's right in the parade."  
  
"Gee, I'd like to but I have to at least go back to McGinty's and see how things are coming for tonight and for the party."  
  
"Well, come on by when you have time. We'll even teach you a few tricks."  
  
"You're encouraging him."  
  
Both men had exited the tent and were startled to hear Sky's voice behind them as they walked toward the gate.  
  
"I told him yesterday not to get any ideas about hanging around playing bodyguard and today I find a member of my family encouraging him to hang around!"  
  
Sky was upset. Angry even. Mostly she was worried about Gary. Mark had gotten a good look at him the day before. Even if he wasn't planning anything himself he wasn't above putting his cronies up to hurting him or turning a blind eye to whatever they were planning.  
  
"Chris don't you have a horse to tend to or something?"  
  
Chris took the hint. Giving Gary a commiserating look he left for the area where he and his family had their horses stabled. He wasn't a coward by any means but he didn't care to face his cousin right now. He'd wait until she was in a more reasonable frame of mind. Or he'd do what he'd done since he was a kid and sneak around or give her his best Davy Crocket grin. Davy's philosophy, in the movie, was that "there's nothing so absotutely unresistable as a old-fashioned good natured grin". Sometimes, he mused, that even works on an angry parent. Or grandparent. Or cousin.  
  
Sky turned her attention to Gary. Taking him by the arm she pulled the reluctant Gary to the same quiet place where she had told him about Mark the day before. There she pushed him down on the bench while she paced back and forth.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you Gary. Didn't I tell you yesterday to keep out of this? That I'd handle Mark? That I don't want you hanging around thinking you're going to be my body guard?"  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"But what Gary?" Sky was visibly upset. "Look sweetie, I have enough on my mind. A rodeo can be a dangerous place. I have seven cousins and a lot of friends competing in the various events. I'm trying to help plan a big party for my grandparents wedding anniversary. I have the clinic and my work in the ER at County general. There are endless possibilities for accidents t the rodeo alone."  
  
She stopped pacing long enough to glare at a chagrined Gary.  
  
"And now after five years away from home – three of them out of the country I settle in Chicago and start a new career. I'm reunited with a dear friend – whom I might add became my patient the first time I see him in almost fourteen years! And then my former brother-in-law pops up like a bad penny. A pain the butt I dated a grand total of three times before I got smart enough to quit seeing him."  
  
Sky paused briefly to catch her breath and try to get herself under control. 'I told you how possessive he is. He wants me back. He makes my life miserable any time he shows up. But he's not stupid. He stops short of talking." Sitting down next to him she continued. "Gary, six months ago you came back into my life during a burglary at my clinic. I treated you for a knife wound and a mild concussion. Less than a month later I almost lost you for good when you were kidnapped, beaten and left for dead in that cave near my house."  
  
Tears streaming down her face at this point she reached over to hug her "little brother' who held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Gary you have no idea how scared I was when I saw those two guys from the clinic in the jail cell in Oakdale. Or when Chief Cassidy showed me your wallet minus your driver's license. When I found you half dead in that cave I though my heart would stop! I don't want to go through anything like that again. I lost my husband and I almost lost my 'little brother'."  
  
"I think those guys Mark's hanging around with are involved in something illegal but I'm not sure what. Can't you see Gary? I just don't want to see you get hurt. I couldn't take it. I don't want to have to worry about you too!"  
  
Gary just held her as she cried. His own eyes were burning with unshed tears. HE could feel the tension in Sky's body and wanted nothing more right now than to make it go away. But he didn't know how. He just couldn't see himself staying away when she was so troubled and maybe in trouble as well. As he tried to find the right words to say, words that would calm her down, Jamie found them. He was holding some papers in his hand and smiling as he approached them.  
  
"Hey sis," he called. "Got some good news for you." Handing her the papers he said, "Take a look at whose entry for the saddle bronc and bull riding just came in."  
  
Wiping the tears from her face Sky reached for the papers her brother held out to her. Scanning them quickly, the tension suddenly left her body and her face lit up. Gary, sitting next to her, was amazed at the sudden change.  
  
Looking back up at her brother she smiled. "Thanks Jamie. I needed that bit of news. And it confirms my suspicions about certain parties as well."  
  
Jamie bent down to give his sister a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Now you can relax. Invite Gary to the dance tomorrow night." With those words he left his sister and her "shadow" alone.  
  
"With that bit of good news he just gave me I think I can lift my edict." She turned to Gary who was puzzled by this exchange. "Gary Matthew Hobson you are hereby officially invited to be my escort to the dance here tomorrow night."  
  
Gary looked at her suspiciously. "You mean you're not mad at me any more?"  
  
"No. I know your heart was in the right place. I'm still going to worry about you though. 'Big Sister's' prerogative you know. The dance starts at seven. Wear your regular clothes unless you want to borrow Chris's clothes again."  
  
Gary blushed as she teased him about his part in the parade. He still couldn't believe he'd been in it. "Ok. Where do I pick you up?"  
  
"Just meet me at the infirmary around quarter of. I've got as room at the Hilton for the duration of the rodeo's stay in Chicago. It's easier than making the commute. And I have the added benefit of being able to spend time with my cousins. Not to mention keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hugging him one more time she said, "Just kidding."  
  
"You sure you're ok now? I mean you were pretty upset."  
  
"Gary, I'm fine. Now go. There'll be eight of us in for supper tonight and to work on the party plans."  
  
With one more appraising look at her Gary left the fairgrounds and Sky went back to work.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"So did you see Sky Gary?" Marissa asked. "Or maybe I should ask if she saw you."  
  
Gary gave her a look she couldn't see but wouldn't have fazed her anyway. "Yeah, I saw her and she saw me."  
  
"And you're still in one piece? No new bruises or scars or any other injures like broken bones?" Marissa was enjoying herself immensely. She could well imagine the tongue lashing Sky had given him.  
  
"No."  
  
Sitting at a quiet table in the dining room they were discussing Gary's day.  
  
"So what happened today Gary?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what happened'? I took care of the truck incident and then I went to the fairgrounds. The Paper didn't have anything else for me to handle."  
  
"How did you get out to the fairgrounds?"  
  
"I got a ride with a trucker – the one that was going to get stuck under the bridge."  
  
"And what did Sky say when she saw you?"  
  
"Well…let's just say she wasn't real happy. And…well her mood didn't improve when her grandfather invited me to ride in their parade."  
  
"What?" Marissa was really taken by surprise by that statement. So much so that he tone of her voice caught Crumb's attention.  
  
"Everything ok over here?" he asked when he had reached their table.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Gary said, anxious for the older man to leave before Marissa told him anything. His wish was in vain.  
  
"Gary was just telling me that Sky's grandfather invited him to ride in the rodeo parade."  
  
"Thanks." An indignant Gary gave his friend a sour look.  
  
Being blind was generally considered a handicap but when it came to the occasional dirty looks she got from Gary it was almost a blessing. However, having known Gary long enough to be counted one of his best friends it didn't bother Marissa in the least when she sensed one of those looks. She knew he was harmless.  
  
"Yeah? Well she must have taken it ok. I don't see no marks on him."  
  
"Did you have to tell him?"  
  
"Hey, Hobson, relax! She was worried about the doc. And you," Crumb told him taking a seat near them. "Were you able to find out any more about this brother-in-law of hers?"  
  
"No. She's not talking about him except to insist he's not dangerous but his friends are. Funny thing though. Jamie gave her somebody's entry form for the bull riding and saddle bronc competition and all of a sudden she's not crying or tense or anything. She even smiled and invited me to the dance tomorrow as her escort."  
  
"Sounds to me like you ain't got any more reason to worry then," Crumb said. "But listen Hobson if I can help the doc in any way let me know. She's a nice person. I'd hate to see her hurt." With that the old cop rose from his seat and went back to his bartending duties.  
  
Ten minutes later, as Gary was relating the details of his morning to Marissa, including Sky's admitting to feeling overwhelmed by the events of the past week on top of her work, Chuck returned from a trip to the bank to get some change for the register. He got a big laugh out of Gary's forced confession of Sky's confrontation. But the mental image of his buddy dressed in fancy Western attire really tickled his funny bone.  
  
"I wish I'd seen that," he chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny about my being in a parade?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Chuck answered. "Except I'll bet Sky wasn't real happy about it."  
  
Wisely Gary didn't answer that. He'd already taken enough of a ribbing from Marissa and Crumb about his encounter with Sky that day. He checked The Paper one more time and then quietly went up to his loft.  
  
Lying in bed that night dressed in warm sweatpants and a tee shirt, he was lulled to sleep by a gentle spring rain. As he drifted off he sleepily wondered how the rain would affect the people at the fairgrounds. He needn't have worried. The MacGregors and others who were from Texas and Oklahoma were accustomed to far worse rainfall than what they were experiencing that night. Quite often during the summer months a prolonged dry spell was broken by a severe thunderstorm of, even worse, a hailstorm, tornado or flash flooding from the thunderstorm. The rain that night simply helped to settle the dust some before the day's competition started.  
  
\Promptly at six-thirty the radio came on in Gary's room accompanied by the ever-occurring plop and meow heralding the arrival of The Paper and the cat.  
  
"Morning Cat. Come on in and have some breakfast," Gary greeted his furry friend.  
  
Walking over to the refrigerator he got out the milk and a can of cat food before settling down with some orange juice and cinnamon toast to check The Paper. He was pleasantly surprised to see that for the time being he had nothing more than a three-year-old child wandering out of a store when his mother's back was turned and getting lost. With so much time on his hands Gary found himself wandering out to the fairgrounds to look up Chris and Rob.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The calf-roping competition was in full swing when Gary arrived at the fairgrounds so he found himself a good spot in the bleachers and cheered on the MacGregor cousins as they competed. Alex, whose accident he had prevented a couple of days ago, turned in the best time. He managed to rope, throw and tie his calf in eight seconds flat beating his brother Chris by three tenths of a second.  
  
After the calf roping came the team roping. Chris and Alex competing against twenty other teams including one consisting of their cousins Rob and Andrew. Turning in a time of five point six seconds they were in first place when the first round of competition closed.  
  
As the crowd thinned out Chris spotted Gary. He walked over leading Warrior.  
  
"Hey Gary," he said shaking hands with his new friend. "What brings you out here? Been bitten by the rodeo bug?"  
  
Gary laughed. He was beginning to really like Sky's cousins a lot.  
  
"No. Just curious to see what goes on here."  
  
"Seems to me I promised to show you a few tricks. Got time to stick around?"  
  
Gary had checked The Paper just before Chris had approached him so he knew he was free for the time being.  
  
"Yeah, I do. What have you got in mind?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Ok Gary try again," Chris said. "Get a little running start, put both hands on his rump and boost yourself into the saddle."  
  
Gary stood fifty yards in back of Warrior in the center of the arena listening to Chris's instructions. Chris had demonstrated the "cavalry mount" as he called it several times before allowing Gary to try it.  
  
This would be Gary's fifth attempt. Taking off at a run Gary followed the instructions he had been given and this time he was successful.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Sky and Jamie were watching him and both were happy he was enjoying himself. Sky was still concerned that Mark or his buddies were planning something but as long as he was with levelheaded Chris they wouldn't worry much.  
  
None of them was aware that from the shadows the men that Mark Bradley was hanging out with were watching Gary closely.  
  
After he'd practiced the cavalry mount for a few minutes Chris had Gary try the "Pony Express" mount. For some reason Gary had a harder time with that one. He couldn't seem to time it so that he grabbed the saddle horn as the horse was moving and jump into the saddle the way Chris was showing him. After several spills he was pretty much ready to call it quits. Then Sky approached with a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
  
"Your timing's off sweetie," she said. "Watch me."  
  
Taking Warrior's reins she led him a few feet away. Then she took hold of the saddle horn with both hands. With a loud shout she got the horse running. Legs churning she ran with him and pulled herself off the ground feet to t he front first and then with one final push off the ground with both feet fault easily into the saddle. Laughing with delight she slowed warrior down to a job and rode over to where her cousin and Gary stood watching.  
  
"Show off!" Chris had to get his digs in at his cousin.  
  
"You're just jealous that I'm every bit as good as you are even if I'm a little out of practice."  
  
Gary himself stood there somewhat stunned. He knew that Sky had always been somewhat of a tomboy but he had no idea she was able to do that kind of stuff.  
  
"Wait 'til Chuck hears about this," he thought to himself. "He'll never believe me!"  
  
"Try it one more time Gary," Sky said breaking into his reverie.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just like I showed you. Run with him; jump feet forward first then one final push facing back and into the saddle.  
  
"Following Sky's instructions Gary was finally able to perform the mount. Flushed with triumph he rode back over to the cousins. Then he climbed down stiffly from the saddle and handed Warrior's reins to Chris.  
  
"Very good Gary," Sky said. "I figured you'd get it right if I showed you. Chris was a lousy student and he's even worse as a teacher."  
  
"Oh, you think so do you Schuyler Jane?" Chris said playfully threatening his cousin who ducked behind Gary and then to the other side of Warrior.  
  
"Know so," she retorted giggling. "I had a hard time teaching you anything when you were a kid." Cautiously coming around to the near side of Warrior she pulled the reins out of Chris's hands and led the black & white paint gelding a few feet away. Then she climbed into the saddle and grinned at the two men.  
  
"If I'd really wanted to show off I would have done this!" She kicked the horse into a gallop circling the arena. The next thing Gary knew she was vaulting over the horse as it ran, standing behind the saddle or leaning so far over Gary thought she'd fall of be kicked or sure. But Sky knew exactly what she was doing and was blessed with ah excellent sense of balance and rhythm. A few minutes later she pulled Warrior down to a slow job and then a walk and then brought him back over to his owner who by now was laughing while Gary stood there in stunned silence. Giving the horse a quick pat on the neck she handed his reins over to Chris.  
  
"Gotcha, didn't I?" she poked him in the ribs. "You forgot I could do that kind of stuff. Uncle Rob was a good teacher." Looking at Gary who still hadn't found his voice, she grinned. "Didn't know I could do that did you?"  
  
"No," Gary paused to clear his throat. "Uh, no, I didn't."  
  
"One of many things I'm sure you don't know about me," Sky told him. Then, looking at her watch she said. "It's going on five-thirty. We've got an hour and a half to get something to eat and get cleaned up. And Chris," she turned to her cousin, "You've got to put warrior up and feed him and clean his tack too. We'd better get a move on if we're going to be at that dance on time."  
  
The trio parted ways at that. The cousins, being grandchildren of the show's owner, knew they were expected to be good hosts and hostesses in the absence of their grandparents. The Fairfax siblings' parents were treating the old folks to dinner and a show. Being on the road so much they didn't often have such an opportunity.  
  
Gary walked along with Sky as she went to get her truck.  
  
"Hey Sky," he said. "How about if I drove you to your hotel and then I take your truck home to McGinty's while I clean up and then I pick you up and drive you back?"  
  
"Why?" she asked. "You can't wait to drive my new truck the way you couldn't wait to drive my cars when you were a teenager?"  
  
"Well, no." Gary's face reddened slightly at the memory. Especially when he thought about the time he'd talked her into letting him and Chuck drive it only to have chuck nearly total it and scare some pedestrians half to death. It's just that, well, I feel that if I'm going to be your escort I oughta do the driving, not you."  
  
Sky pretended to give the matter a lot of thought then got her keys out of her pocket and started to hand them to Gary.  
  
"Ok. I get the picture. You're embarrassed to be seen being chauffeured around by a woman older enough to be your aunt or older sister." Sky couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Gary about his lack of wheels.  
  
"No, it's not that. "It's just…" Gary's response was interrupted by Sky's merry laughter.  
  
"I'm only kidding honey," she said. Handing him the car keys she said, "Here, start her up while I get my purse and let Jamie know I'm leaving."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At home in his loft, Gary showered and changed into clean jeans and a red & blue plaid shirt. His paper, carefully kept out of sight all day, was presently sitting on the coffee table. As he finished buttoning his shirt and looked for the sneakers he'd kicked halfway across the room in his haste to shower and change before picking Sky up at her hotel the cat started meowing at him from his perch atop the newspaper.  
  
"What?" Gary asked as he tied his shoes. "I looked at The Paper already. There's nothing in it!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
The cat was insistent. Gary finished tying his shoes, walked over the coffee table and picked up The Paper.  
  
Texas Man Hospitalized After Fight at Rodeo  
  
Andres MacGregor, 20, was hospitalized last night after a fight broke out at a rodeo dance around ten o'clock. Witnesses at the scene said it seemed that his assailant appeared to deliberately single him out from all the attendees. No motive was clear at the time and no arrests were made.  
  
"Great," Gary grumbled. "How do I manage to stop this without making Sky wonder about how I know?" He looked at his watch. Six-thirty. He'd better hurry if he was going to pick Sky up at the hotel and get to the dance on time.  
  
On his way out he stopped in the office to check with Marissa. Chuck was out for a couple of hours but would be there at closing time.  
  
"Marissa? You're sure you can manage until Chuck gets back?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Gary," Marissa smiled indulgently. "Crumb is on duty. If I need help I have no doubt he'll be more than willing to provide it. In fact, sometimes I can't keep him from being under foot in here." Sensing the location of Gary's hands she took his right hand in hers and squeezed it. "Gary, you deserve to have some fun. Now take advantage of the lack of things to do for The Paper and go enjoy yourself."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not totally of the hook with The Paper tonight. There's a fight at the dance and Sky's cousin Andrew is supposed to wind up in the hospital."  
  
"That's terrible! But you won't have to use your right time – right place excuse this time. You'll already be there." Releasing Gary's hand she said, "Now run along before your date wonders what happened to you."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Can you tell me what room Dr. Schuyler Fairfax is in?" Gary asked the desk clerk.  
  
"Four-Sixteen," the clerk told him, eyeing his jeans and plaid shirt disapprovingly.  
  
"Thank you," Gary said and walked toward the elevator. He pushed the call button and stood back to wait.  
  
Ding.  
  
The door opened and two men in jeans and Stetsons stepped out. Lost in thought about the impending fight at the rodeo and how to stop it Gary didn't notice them as he stepped forward to enter the elevator until he bumped into the shorter of the two men.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Gary apologized with an embarrassed smile. "I guess I wasn't paying enough attention."  
  
"That's all right," the white man with brown hair, beard and moustache said. "No harm done."  
  
He and his companion, a tall slim black man who appeared to be around Gary's age, continued on their way. Gary stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. Once there he went in search of his friend's room.  
  
A few minutes later he found the right door and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" he heard Sky ask from inside.  
  
"It's me. Gary."  
  
"Gary who?" Sky knew perfectly well but some little imp inside her made her ask anyway.  
  
"Hobson. Your date. The guy you asked to escort you to the dance tonight."  
  
"Oh, that Gary," she said as she opened the door to her hotel room. "Come in sir while I get my jacket and purse. Dressed in brown chino slacks, blue, black and yellow plaid shirt and a pair of brown loafers Sky crossed the room to the couch to retrieve those items.  
  
As she approached Gary he noticed that her eyes seemed over bright and there appeared to be traces of tears on her cheeks.  
  
Concerned he asked," Sky are you ok? You look like you've been crying again."  
  
"I'm fine Gary," she told him. "I just made the mistake of watching a sad show on the TV while I was waiting for you."  
  
She winced at the lie. She hated to deceive him but it was for his own good. By the time the rodeo was over she hoped to be able to tell him everything. For now she had to keep him in the dark.  
  
Pasting a bright smile on her face as he helped her with her jacket she said, "Let's get to that dance before my family wonders where we are."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Bright lights and red white and blue bunting ringed the area where the dance floor was set up. A large crowd of people from the rodeo and the city itself was milling around. A few couples were on the dance floor enjoying a dance to an Alan Jackson tune. As the night went on it would be apparent that not many there were in the mood for a waltz. They had a lot of energy to burn off.  
  
Sky's brother Jamie had opted to join his parents and grandparents rather than attend the dance. Sam Delaney was also missing. He was working second shift at County General so that a fellow nurse could have the night off.  
  
Her cousins Anne, Hannah, Rebecca and Alex greeted Sky and Gary. Chris and Andrew were already on the dance floor. Rob was nowhere in sight at the moment. Things were about to get silly. In Sky's opinion anyway.  
  
"Sky you have to do 'Crazy'." That was twenty-eight year old Anne. She was particularly fond of that song by the late patsy Cline and thought that Sky did an excellent rendition.  
  
"The guys say they're not going to sing tonight. Tell them they have to. They promised they would if we did and we've already picked out our songs." That was twenty-six-year-old Rebecca whose gray-blue eyes were flashing angrily.  
  
"No way. You girls are nuts," Alex said.  
  
As a result of this assault on her eardrums as they all spoke at once, Sky gave Gary a "Why me" look and covered her ears with her hands. He just grinned at her.  
  
"Quiet down!" she yelled.  
  
When the three voices had stopped she lowered her hands.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Now one at a time. Anne you first."  
  
"Sky you have to sing 'Crazy'. Nobody does it better – except Patsy Cline herself before she died."  
  
"Anne, dear, I have no intention of getting up there and singing. This is a dance, not a talent show. Being a good hostess does not necessarily include making a fool of oneself in front of strangers."  
  
Looking at Alex she said, "If you guys promised you'd' sing if they did then I expect you to keep your word. As would your parents and Grandpa Mac. Find Rob, Chris and Andrew and decide what you're going to do. I'll introduce you when you're ready."  
  
Ten minutes later Sky found herself standing on the dance floor with a microphone in her hands.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?" All talk ceased as everyone looked expectantly at her. "I want to welcome you all here tonight on behalf of my grandfather Kenneth MacGregor and my cousins. I hope you'll have a good time tonight. We have a good mix of contemporary and classic country music for your listening and dancing pleasure. Feel free to ask the DJ who incidentally happens to be my cousin Rob right now. The MacGregor boys are taking turns."  
  
Cheers and applause from most of those present filled the air.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me I'm Mr. MacGregor's granddaughter Schuyler Fairfax. I'm also the staff physician for the duration of the show's stay here in Chicago. You'll find my brother Jamie, who is a paramedic, and Sam Delaney or Elena Prescott, both very fine nurses, and me, in the first aid tent most of the day. If we're not there you can have us paged."  
  
"Now real quick I have a couple of friendly reminders. There is no smoking on the grounds – especially around the stables. No alcoholic beverages are permitted and no fighting. Violation of any of these rules will automatically get you escorted off these grounds by security if you area visitor. If you are contestant you will sacrifice any prize money you may have earned and half your entry fees as well. My grandfather made these rules and as his representative tonight I will strictly enforce them if I feel it necessary. Enough said. Enjoy yourselves. Rob's your first DJ. I'm sure he has some good music lined up for you."  
  
"Ok folks I'm here to take your requests for the fist hour," Rob said as Sky turned the microphone over to him. "And our first request comes from Sky's family. We all agree that she should start us off by singing 'Crazy' - a song made popular during the sixties by the late Patsy Cline."  
  
Sky, on her way back to sit with Gary and enjoy the music for a while, froze in her tracks. The last thing she had expected was for her cousins to set her up like this. Turning back toward rob she gave him a dirty look while mouthing "no" at him. It did her no good for the girls and Alex pushed and pulled her up to the microphone while Rob started the music.  
  
"Ok folks, you asked for it. They've got me up here, but they're going to have to repay me. Turnabout is fair play. If I sing their request they'll have to do mine."  
  
Three minutes later when the last "crazy for loving you" had been sun the place erupted in applause. Sky had sung in the glee club when she was in Junior High and high School but was inclined to confine her singing to her car or truck and family gatherings. She intended to get her revenge for the guys were about to have to do their part.  
  
"Now that you've suffered through my singing I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through theirs. They have to sing two of my all time favorite Statler Brothers songs. First there's 'Whatever Happened to Randolph Scott' and then 'Do We Remember These'. Then the girls and then we can get back to the purpose of this gathering – dancing."  
  
"Whatever happened to Randolph Scott riding the trail alone? Whatever happened to Gene and Tex and Roy and Tex the Durango Kid?" The MacGregor men harmonized and when the final line "Whatever happened to the industry has happened to the best of me" was sung the crowd erupted into cheers again. Even more so when they sang about "movie stars on Dixie Cup tops and knickers to your knees. Knock knock jokes and little moron jokes. "Knock Knock. Who's There? Dewey. Dewey who? Do we, do we remember these? Yes we do. Do we, do we remember these?"  
  
The three younger women had opted for Loretta Lynn's "Fist City" and "One's on the Way" and received just as good an ovation as their brothers and cousins.  
  
"I'm glad that's over with," Sky said as she finally got to go wit with her escort. "I wasn't planning on performing tonight."  
  
"You were good," Gary told her as he seated himself beside her. He'd stood as she approached her seat just like he'd been taught by his dad. "You were real good. I don't understand why you don't sing more often."  
  
"I sing for my own enjoyment mostly. I was too busy during med school to join any choirs or choruses. Anyway I came here to represent Grandpa Mac and enjoy myself. No hush! I want to enjoy some good music and maybe dance a little."  
  
Ten minutes later as she sat there with Gary enjoying a coke a young woman with light brown hair and aquamarine eyes came up to their table.  
  
"Dr. Fairfax, I'm sorry I'm late. My car wouldn't start. It took me 'til now to get a jump start." The young woman was somewhat flustered.  
  
"That's all right Elena. You haven't missed anything except my family making a fool out of me." Then she remembered her now silent companion. Silently laughing to herself she made the introductions. Gary's silence was a sure sign that he was quite taken with the attractive young woman.  
  
"Elena Prescott this is my friend Gary Hobson. Gary this is Elena Prescott. She's filling in for Sam tonight while he covers for someone at County General."  
  
"Hi Gary, it's nice to meet you," Elena said with a smile.  
  
"It's…uh…it's nice to meet you too, Elena," Gary said rising to his feet. "Won't you join us?"  
  
Elena seated herself in the empty chair next to Sky but Gary never got the chance to sit down again himself. Before he had a chance Chris Rob and Alex MacGregor surrounded him. The three of them had come up with what they thought was a brilliant idea. Gary, their cousin's friend and practically a member of their family, should sing with them. They had no idea how the very thought of getting up on stage terrified him. He'd not set foot on a stage to perform since he was in the second grade except to receive an athletic achievement award and his High School and college diplomas. Chris grabbed Gary by the arm.  
  
"Hey, Gary, come with us. We have a surprise for you."  
  
"Yeah, Gary, a big surprise," Rob chimed in.  
  
Sky looked as her cousins suspiciously with her right eyebrow raised. "What are you three up to and where's the fourth member of this little band of mischief makers?"  
  
Completely ignoring their cousin the three men dragged their new friend off with them while Andrew, the charmer, appeared on the scene and gave Sky a dazzling smile which only made her all the more suspicious. He was wearing his brown Stetson and carrying four others.  
  
Turning to Elena she said, "Excuse me Elena. I've got a bad feeling about this. Andrew looks like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. I think I'd better find out what my darling cousins are up to."  
  
Rising from her seat she walked quickly to where her cousins were gathered around a clearly nervous Gary whose face was changing color from red to white and back again as he argued with the MacGregor. Walking up to the group she tapped Chris, the apparent ringleader, on the shoulder.  
  
"Ok, Chris. What's going on? What are you up to and why does Gary look so terrified?"  
  
"I…I…I'll tell you what," Gary swallowed hard and stuttered the rest of his answer. "Th-th-they want me to get up in front of everyone and s-s-sing!"  
  
"What?" Sky could hardly believe her ears. "Come on guys. Gary doesn't want to sing with you. He suffers from severe stage fright. He always has."  
  
"Stage fright or no stage fright he's going to sing and you're going to stay out of it." Chris took his older cousin the shoulders, turned her around and pushed her, Sky protesting all the way, back to her seat.  
  
"Now sit there and be quiet."  
  
Chris hustled back to where his brother and cousins had Gary cornered and were having a very, very animated conversation. From all appearances Gary had lost the argument. He was wearing a white Stetson that Andrew had provided for him.  
  
But things were getting silly and even the good Doctor Fairfax had to laugh. Her crazy cousin Rob had donned a long braided wig and a red bandana was tied around his head. All of a sudden it was very clear to her what they were up to. The MacGregor boys, Rob in particular, had a fondness for practical jokes. Alex was wild about Willie Nelson's music. Combine the two, throw in a good-natured –if somewhat shy – new friend and a dance at the rodeo and you have a recipe for what Sky would claim was one of her cousins' classic moments.  
  
Before she knew it they were all- yes all including an obviously nervous Gary – singing Willie Nelson's hit single "Mama's Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys".  
  
Sky practically fell on the floor laughing and the tears were streaming down her face. And the rest of the audience was laughing just as hard. And clapping and stomping their feet and singing along.  
  
When they were through, the self-dubbed MacGregor/Hobson Cowboy Quintet received a standing ovation for their performance. Gary fled the state just as soon as he could. Getting back to his seat was a challenge. Many of the male attendees pounded him on the back while the girls and women whistled. Poor Gary's face just kept getting redder and redder before he could duck out of sight.  
  
Sky was smiling broadly but trying not to show it for Gary's sake. She knew he was embarrassed. Gary himself could by no means be considered a show off. Performing with her cousins had been very hard on him.  
  
Finally Gary made it back to the table where Sky was waiting for him. She leaned over and put her right arm around his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sorry kiddo. I tried to get you out of it," she said. "But they didn't give me a chance to defend you or get you out of there."  
  
"Yeah," Gary sighed. "I know you tried." He paused for a second trying to get his face back to its normal color from its current beet red. Then he looked over at her. "Tell me something are they always so…so…"  
  
"Rowdy? Mischievous? Stubborn? Forceful?" Sky started reciting some of the family's favorite adjectives. "Impish?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Gary said. "All of those."  
  
"Oh yeah," Sky said. "Tonight's little incident was just a small sample of what they're apt to pull. And that they did it to you means they like you and they have begun to think of you as part of the family."  
  
The music started up again and Sky got Gary to dance with her telling him "I want to have at least one dance with my handsome escort." causing him to blush slightly. The dance steps weren't familiar to Gary but Sky coached him through it. He could waltz well enough and a couple of other dances were ok by him but if she wanted him to dance like they do at the salsa joints he was going to balk. The last time he'd been to one of those places he was still married to Marcia and he had twisted his knee besides. Not very pleasant memories at all. The knee had healed quickly enough and well enough but memories of Marcia and how she had dumped him were still painful. He tried not to let it show but those closest to him knew how much it hurt. His reluctance to become involved with another woman, no matter how attracted he was to her, was one of the more visible scars Marcia had left on his spirit. When the dance was over they went back to their table where Chris and Alex joined them.  
  
"So Gary," Alex asked," Are we forgiven for out little stunt?"  
  
"I guess," he replied. "Sky told me you do this kind of thing a lot."  
  
"She did, did she?"" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," his cousin retorted. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves putting him on the spot like that."  
  
The banter between the cousins went on for several minutes. Then Rob came up with news.  
  
"Alex, Chris there's a problem at our stabling area."  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked as he and Alex rose to their feet.  
  
"I don't know," Rob answered. "Some cowboy stopped by the DJ's booth and said that our horses were kicking up a fuss."  
  
"Excuse us folks," Chris said. "We'd better go look into this."  
  
With those words he and Alex left with Rob to do just that. Scarcely two minutes later someone came up to Sky and told her she was needed in another part of the fairgrounds. "No, Gary," she said as he started to rise to go with her. "Stay here and enjoy yourself. I won't be long."  
  
Somewhat reluctantly he did as she bade him and sat down again. Sky and Elena went off toward the first aid tent to get Sky's bag out of her truck and see to whatever the emergency was that was in need of their attention.  
  
For the next half hour or so Anne, Hannah and Rebecca kept Gary busy dancing with them and some of their friends. While his dancing may not have put Fred Astaire or Gene Kelly to shame, the girls were good dancers and good teachers. Gary caught on fairly quickly and had a good time – the best he'd had in a long time. But it was about to go downhill. – fast.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"I'm telling you Bradley, if you want to get anywhere near her you have to get hat kid she's seeing out of the way."  
  
The speaker, Milt Anderson, a heavyset man around forty-five years old, was talking about Mark Bradley's attempt to get Sky to date him again.  
  
"That's easy to say," Bradley retorted. "But not so easy to do. He's sticking to her like a burr to a saddle blanket. He hardly lets her out of his sight. And if he's not around her brother cousins or that big nurse of hers is."  
  
"Well most of them aren't around now. There's just her youngest cousin and that other kid. What'd you say his name was?"  
  
"Hobson. Gary Hobson."  
  
"I'll tell you what we'll do," Anderson said. "You go up there and hassle young MacGregor. That's sure to bring Hobson over to help; Then Vince, Forrest and me will take care of Hobson. When we get through with him the 'pretty boy' won't be so pretty."  
  
To his credit Mark had some doubts. He wanted to date Sky again but he was smart enough to know that if she suspected him of being involved his chances were gone. She'd made her position very clear twenty years ago. She wouldn't data guy who didn't meet her standards. That meant treating her like a lady, seeing only her unless by mutual agreement they saw others and not acting like a jealous jerk if she talked to another man.  
  
"Come on Bradley," Forrest Randall said. "Do you want a shot at getting her back or not?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good then it's settled," Anderson said. "Let's go."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Andrew, the youngest MacGregor competing at the rodeo this spring was on break from college where he was studying Veterinary Medicine. He was enjoying the chance to visit with his Chicago based cousins. If the family was lucky they sky for a couple of weeks every summer. Jamie's vacations in Texas were even less frequent. Texas held pleasant memories for all the Fairfaxes but he knew that sometimes the memories of Sky's brief marriages were bittersweet.  
  
Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice at fist when Mark Bradley approached him.  
  
"Hey kid," Bradley taunted Andrew. "You MacGregors think you're pretty hot stuff don't you?"  
  
"What do you want Bradley?" Andrew asked him rising from his seat a few yards away from where Gary sat waiting for Sky and Elena to return.  
  
"I think you and your family should drop out of the competition. No one stands a chance in any of the events as *long as the rode owner's grandchildren are competing. Everyone knows that."  
  
********************************************************  
  
His attention drawn to Andrew and Bradley by the noise and the crowd gathering around them Gary got to his feet after a quick look at his watch. Mentally he kicked himself. The Paper had said that the fight would break out around ten. He'd been so caught up in seeing that Sky had a good time and she and her cousins in seeing that he had fun that he'd forgotten to keep track of the time. His attempt to go to Andrew's aid as Bradley shoved him around a bit was thwarted by Mark's so-called friends.  
  
"Going somewhere kid?" Anderson asked as he, Forrest Dix and Vince Dean approached Gary and circled him.  
  
Nervously Gary eyed the three men. Anderson was at least three inches taller than Gary and probably fifty pounds heavier.  
  
"I…I'm going to see if I can help Andrew."  
  
"No, you're not," Anderson said, taking Gary by the arm and pulling him away from the crowd and any potential assistance.  
  
"You're coming with us. We're going to have a little chat about your seeing Schuyler Fairfax."  
  
Something in the man's demeanor told Gary that he was in a lot of trouble. Struggling to pull free was a wasted effort. Anderson's grip was like iron. He couldn't break it. The three men forced Gary into a grove of trees some distance away from the dance floor.  
  
Dix told Gary, "Our friend wants you to stay away from his girl."  
  
"If you're talking about Sky," Gary said, "she's nobody's girl."  
  
Unable to pull away, Gary could do nothing to avoid the blows that started flying. The firs punch to his face was going to give him a shiner. The second one cut his right cheek. Blood trickled from his bottom lip as well. The harder Gary struggled the harder and faster the blows landed. The more he protested, the harder the men pounded on him. Gary was unable to keep from crying out, as their blows landed on places that were already sore. His eyes watered so he could scarcely see the man in front of him. Blood from a cut near his right eye ran into it further blurring his vision.  
  
********************************************************  
  
As Gary struggled to free himself, Andrew was attempting to get free of Mark Bradley. He had an easier time of it. Though he was only twenty and quite slim he was also quite able to take care of himself. The hard physical labor of a working cattle ranch had toughened him over the course of time.  
  
Mark Bradley had managed to blacken Andrew's left eye but this only served to make the youth angry.  
  
His proverbial Irish temper aroused Andrew let loose with a right cross that had Bradley seeing stars. He quickly backed away from the fight and ran off. Looking around Andrew saw that Gary was missing from the table he'd been seated at and wasn't in the crowds that had gathered around him and his assailant. Somewhat panicked he started asking everyone in sight if they'd seen him. The fifth person he asked was the only one who answered in the affirmative.  
  
"I saw him about the time your fight started," a tall lanky cowboy said. "There were three other guys with him. They went off toward those trees over there." He pointed toward a grove of trees about a quarter of a mile away.  
  
"Thanks," Andrew said. As he took off running he yelled, "Someone tell my cousins what's happened. Tell them Gary's in trouble."  
  
********************************************************  
  
In that grove of trees Gary was still struggling with the three men who had essentially kidnapped him from the dance. His right eye was swollen; blood trickled from a cut on his cheek and his bottom lip. The rest of his face was a mass of bruises.  
  
"Now you listen to me 'pretty boy'," Anderson said. "You just stay away from Schuyler Fairfax. She's Bradley's girl and he don't cotton to other guys horning in on his territory.  
  
"She's not…unh!" Gary's retort was cut of by Dean's punch to the left side of his ribcage.  
  
Desperate to get away from these men and warn Sky about them Gary pulled very hard and managed to free himself for a few seconds. He never saw the bottle that came crashing down on his head but his last conscious thought was the Sky had warned him about these guys and she was going to have his head for getting in the middle of this mess.  
  
"You don't get out of that easy, boy," Forrest Dix said. "I haven't had my turn with you yet."  
  
His partners caught Gary by the arms and held him up so that Dix could get his licks in. The fist he aimed toward Gary's already battered face never landed.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
The voice belonged to the man that Gary had accidentally bumped into at the Hilton earlier that evening.  
  
Dix didn't waste any time or words. Turning, he swung at the other man. That blow didn't land either. But the well-placed kick to Dix's chest did. Dix went flying through the air to land with a thud on his back several yards away.  
  
The other two men released the now unconscious Gary, who slumped to the ground, and charged the newcomer. He easily avoided Vince Dean and with a similar kick went him sprawling on his back near his stunned partner.  
  
That left Anderson. The newcomer's partner just stood back and let them go at it. In spite of his superior height and weight Anderson soon met the same gate as his friends.  
  
The strangers turned their attention to the injured man on the ground just as Sky came running up having heard what was happening. Close on her heels were her cousins. Word of the fight had reached them at almost the same time as it had gotten to Sky.  
  
Andrew was next. All the MacGregors started talking at once.  
  
"Andrew! You ok kid?" Chris asked.  
  
"What's going on here?" Rob wanted to know  
  
"Who are those guys? Did they do this?" Alex asked.  
  
"Gary!" Sky skidded to a stop near her friend. Addressing the men she said," What happened here?"  
  
"My friend and I found these three beating up on this guy," the white man replied. "You know him?"  
  
"Yes!" she answered. "He's a friend."  
  
Sky knelt down beside Gary who lay face down in the dirt. He hadn't moved since the two men had let go of him. Her heart was in her throat when she was the blood seeping from a gash on his left temple. The contraband glass liquor bottle had done more damage than was first apparent.  
  
Looking up she started issuing orders and request to the men standing around horrified by what had happened."  
  
"Chris get over to the dance floor and shut everything down. You're in charge now. Andrew get yourself over to the first aid tent. When I get through with Gary I want to have a look at you. Rob and Alex find your sisters and cousin. Tell them what happened. Tell them I said to go to the Hilton and stay in my room tonight. And then you boys stay together tonight. And tell Security what happened and to keep a close watch on things."  
  
The MacGregor men hasted to do what they had been told. Sky, in the absence of her brother or grandfather, was in charge.  
  
Looking at the other two men she said, "Would you be so kind as to help me get him to the first aid tent. There are lights there that will help me determine just how badly he's hurt."  
  
"Sure thing, miss…" the white man said with a question in his voice.  
  
"It's Fairfax. Dr. Schuyler Fairfax."  
  
"Dr. Fairfax. I'm Hays Cooper and this is my friend James Elliot," the man acknowledged the introduction and responded in kind.  
  
Gently the two men rolled Gary over and lifted him off the ground and put his arms around their shoulders and their arms around his waist. Slowly the group made its way toward the fist aid tent. Gary's assailants were ignored. By the time the rode ended its stay in Chicago the three men would wish they'd never heard of Mark Bradley or his former sister-in-law.  
  
Andrew reached the tent first and turned on the lights. Then he went and held the tent flap open. As the two men entered with Gary Elena arrived with Sky's bag that she had retrieved from her truck.  
  
Indicating one of the cots she said," Lay him down there please."  
  
Gently the two men did as she asked and made Gary as comfortable as they could.  
  
"Andrew get a pan with some hot water please. Elena, alcohol & cotton balls are on that shelf near my desk."  
  
As she spoke Sky probed gently underneath Gary's thick dark hair. With a grim smile she noted that thou he had a lump the size of a goose egg where the bottle had hit him there was no evidence of a skull fracture.  
  
Andrew came in with the hot water and put it down near his cousin then went to sit in one of the chairs nearby. Elena handed him an ice pack as she passed him with the alcohol and cotton balls Sky had requested.  
  
"Here, put this on that eye while the doctor and I take care of her friend."  
  
In the meantime Sky had already determined that though Gary's face was badly bruised and swollen in places there were no broken bones or teeth and the cuts weren't deep enough to require stitches. Some butterfly bandages would suffice for the cut near his eye. The gash on his left temple would require a little more substantial bandaging.  
  
As Elena came over with the cotton balls and alcohol Gary was starting to come around and Sky was unbuttoning his plaid shirt. That done she pulled his tee shirt out of the waistband of his jeans so as to examine his ribs. Frowning, she noted a lot of bruising.  
  
"Oh," Gary moaned.  
  
Sky studied his face intently as his eyes started to flutter open.  
  
"Gary? Can you hear me hon?"  
  
Slowly Gary opened his eyes. Everything swam in and out of focus. He felt very dizzy and a little nauseous. Mostly he felt pain. A lot of pain. His head was pounding, his eye, lip and cheek wee sore and his ribs hurt like crazy.  
  
"Sky? Wh-Wha-What happened? Where…Where am I? Are…are you ok?"  
  
  
  
He tried to sit up but his "sister' pushed him back down.  
  
"Take it easy kiddo. You just lie back until I'm through with you."  
  
"Sky probed Gary's ribs as gently as she could and moved on to his arms and shoulders. Elena gently cleaned the flood from his forehead, cheek and lip.  
  
"Ow!" Gary helped somewhat faintly as the two women came into contact with a couple of his more painful injuries.  
  
"Sorry Gary but I've got to examine your ribs," Sky said. "And short of taking you to the Emergency Room…"  
  
"No! No hos-hospital," Gary was adamant.  
  
The tall black man who had helped bring Gary to the tent gave his friend a sly look as if to say, "Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"All right, calm down," Sky told him. "As I was saying.. short of taking you to the Emergency Room the only way I can find out if any of your ribs are broken is to probe."  
  
Her next act was to check his arms and shoulders a bit more thoroughly. Again she was relieved that nothing appeared broken. Nobody had yet given her any details about what had happened but she could well imagine. Gary was not a scrapper. He was the kind of guy who preferred to live by his wits rather than his fists. If he was provoked long enough he might lose his temper and swing on his tormentor or the person tormenting someone else, but those occasions were few and far between and Gary usually wound up losing the fight unless someone intervened on his behalf.  
  
"Can you sit up Gary?" Sky asked him. "It'll be easier to bandage your head if you can."  
  
"Yeah." Gary struggled to sit up but his battered ribs and head made it difficult. "Oh." A dizzy spell hit just then making him sway. The two men who had half carried him to the tent were beside him in an instant. Dizzy as he as he would have fallen over on Sky if they hadn't.  
  
"Easy there, young fella," the man who called himself Hays Cooper said.  
  
"Dr. Fairfax don't you think you should take him to the hospital?" the man who had been introduced as James Elliot asked.  
  
"No." Gary protested again. In spite of the pain and the dizziness he wasn't going to give in. "Sky…p-please no…no hos…no hospital."  
  
Looking intently at Gary's pale face Sky made her decision quickly. "Do you promise to go right to bed if I take you home?"  
  
A glassy eyed Gary nodded slightly. "I pr…prom…promise."  
  
"Ok. No hospital. But you're going straight to bed and staying there for a couple of days."  
  
Quickly she and Elena finished cleaning him up and bandaging his head. Then Sky looked Andrew over and sent him off to join his cousins giving him a fresh ice pack and orders to see her again the next day.  
  
Turning to the other two men she asked, "Would you mind helping me get him home? My truck is parked right outside. Elena will fix up the back so he can lie down 'til we get there."  
  
"Sure, be glad to," Cooper said.  
  
While Sky finished cleaning up Elena took several pillows and blankets and fixed up the back of Sky's truck so Gary could ride home to McGinty's relatively comfortably.  
  
The two men gently roused the dozing Gary and helped him to his feet and out to the truck. Sky climbed in beside him to make sure he was comfortable and covered with a couple of blankets to ward off the chill in the parked truck. The nights were still cool enough that she drove with the heat on more often than not.  
  
Hays Cooper volunteered to drive Sky's truck while his friend followed them in Cooper's so that Sky could stay in the back with her patient who was now somewhat fretful with the pain, memories of the one sided fight and beating. He also had a slight fever brought on by his injuries. When they arrived at McGinty's Sky directed Cooper to park in the alley.  
  
"Gary," Sky said gently shaking him awake. "Wake up hon. You're home."  
  
Gary's mud puddle green eyes, glassy with fatigue, pain and fever, blinked open slowly. It took a minute before it quire registered what she had said. Then he slowly and painfully slid toward the open back door of the truck. The two men took hold of his arms and put them around their shoulders once more and helped him stand.  
  
"This way guys. We'll go in the back door. There's no sense in worrying the customers. Having to tell his partners is going to be hard enough. Marissa knows he went to the dance with me but she's sure not expecting him to come home like this."  
  
They had reached the back door by now and were slowly making their way through the kitchen to he office and the stairs to the loft when Chuck came walking in through the door from the dining room.  
  
"Gar!" he exclaimed when he saw his friend's battered face, bandages and the two men supporting him. "What happened?"  
  
"Fight," a groggy Gary answered. "I lost."  
  
"Chuck," Sky said. "I'll tell you everything I know in a few minutes. First help these men get Gary upstairs and into bed."  
  
"He looks awful! Did you take him to the hospital?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Chuck, this is Gary we're talking about," Sky said. "You want to think about what you just said?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Chuck said. "Silly question. He wouldn't go – right?"  
  
"Right," Sky replied. "Now do like I told you while I go break the news to Marissa."  
  
That said, Chuck led the way up the stairs to the loft where the two men helped him get Gary out of his jeans, shoes and somewhat bloodied shirt and into a pair of sweats before making him as comfortable as they could in his bed.  
  
The three men sat talking while they waited for Sky to come up with Marissa. They didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later Sky and a very concerned Marissa came into the loft. Sky led Marissa over to the bed.  
  
"Chuck, Marissa, sit with Gary for a few minutes while I see these gentlemen out."  
  
Chuck pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down as Sky led Cooper and Elliot back downstairs.  
  
"I want you guys to meet someone," she said. "Wait here for a minute, ok?"  
  
She went out into the dining room where Crumb was tending bar. Many of the regular customers greeted her as she walked through the room to the bar. They knew her either from work or because she was a friend of the three partners. She half-heartedly returned their greetings.  
  
"Hey, Doc, how are you?" Crumb asked her as she approached him. "Want your usual coke?"  
  
"No. Thank you," she replied. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Doc. What about?"  
  
"It's about Gary. He got beat up at the dance tonight by three guys."  
  
"Is he ok."  
  
"Not really, but he refused to go to the hospital," Sky told him. "But that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you. Can you get away for a few minutes? There are some people I want you to meet. They're waiting in the office."  
  
"Sure." Crumb put down the rag he'd been wiping the bar down with and stepped out from behind the bar. From the worried look on her face and in her eyes he figured it must be pretty serious.  
  
The two men from the rodeo looked up from the seats they had taken while they waited for Sky to return.  
  
"Zeke Crumb meet Cordell Walker and James Trivette. Walker, Jimmy meet retired detective Marion "Zeke" Crumb."  
  
The three men shook hands. Crumb was puzzled and it showed on his face.  
  
"Walker and Jimmy are Texas Rangers. They're here to help me get my former brother-in-law off my back and quite possibly finally bring the men who killed my husband seventeen years ago to justice. She had to pause here as her voice faltered at the thought of her beloved Jonathan's murder. Regaining her composure quickly she explained to Crumb what she wanted from him.  
  
"I need you to be their liaison with the department. After 30 something years I know you can tell them exactly who to talk to and get what they need. Jimmy will need a computer with Internet access. They'll need a phone too. Can you…will you do this for me?"  
  
One look at Sky's pale face and anxious expression and the gruff old cop melted instantly. In the six months he'd know her he'd come to be very fond of her. And an unsolved murder case that affected her? No way on earth would he turn down the chance to help!  
  
The three men made arrangements to meet at Crumb's old precinct the next morning. Walker and Trivette would brief Crumb on the events that led to Jonathan Bradley's death, what they knew about his brother and what they suspected of the men who had beaten Gary. For his part Crumb would introduce the two Rangers to the officers who would most be able to help them. It was made clear that they were undercover. It went without saying that he three men would keep a c lose watch over Sky and how Gary ass well.  
  
Sky walked out with the Rangers as they left McGinty's and headed back to the fairgrounds. She went to her truck to retrieve a pillow, blankets and some personal items. Crumb, after reassurance from Sky about Gary's condition went back to work promising himself that he would check up on Sky and the kid before he went home.  
  
Sky went back upstairs to keep her promise to explain what had happened. She found her friends exactly where she had left them. Marissa still sat on the side of the bed holding Gary's hand. Chuck was sitting in the chair he had pulled up next to the bed. Gary himself was sleeping. Where his face wasn't discolored from the swelling and bruises it was flushed from the slight fever he had developed.  
  
"I'm back," Sky said as she entered the room quietly and dropped her stuff on the couch. "How's my patient?"  
  
A concerned Marissa turned her sightless eyes toward Sky to answer.  
  
"He seems warm Sky. Is he feverish?"  
  
"Yes, Marissa. He has a little bit of a fever. It's not serious but he is uncomfortable between the fever and the pain. Do you think you could brew some peppermint tea for me? It's on the counter over there. If he wakes up it will help with the headache he's got and the nausea he's probably got to go with the headache."  
  
"Sky what happened tonight?" Chuck asked. "Gary looks like he's been through – I don't know what- a war or something."  
  
  
  
"I don't know for sure, Chuck," Sky explained. "One minute we were sitting at a table talking with my new part time nurse and some of my cousins and the next minute we're scattered from one end of the fairgrounds to the other tending to emergencies that didn't exist. The boys went one way. Elena and I went another. I left Gary sitting with Anne and the other girls. Next thing I knew I was hearing that there was a fight going on. By the time I got there the three guys who did this were nursing their own wounds and slinking off like frightened coyotes. Gary was face down on the ground unconscious."  
  
Marissa came over with the tea at this point in Sky's story.  
  
"Thank you Marissa." Sky took the mug she held out. "Now I don't want you two to worry. He'll be fine in a few days. I plan on staying with him tonight at least. I checked him out as thoroughly as I could since he wouldn't go to the hospital. He's got that cut near his right eye, a lump the size of a goose egg on the back of his head and that nasty gash on his left temple. Other than that he's just very badly bruised."  
  
"But you're sure he's going to be ok?" Marissa asked.  
  
Sky took Marissa's cold hands in her warm ones. "He'll be fine Marissa. I wouldn't lie to you. If I wasn't sure I'd have put him in the hospital in spite of his protests." Giving Marissa's hands a squeeze she said, "I don't want you two to worry. Go on back downstairs. You don't want you customers to wonder why all three of you are missing. It's bad enough that the help saw us bring Gary in." She looked down at her sleeping patient. "The more sleep he gets right now the better. When he wakes up I'll give him some of the tea. You can check in before you leave."  
  
Her worried friends reluctant did as she said. When they had left Sky straightened the pillow and blankets she had brought in from her truck and placed on the couch. Then she settled herself in the armchair with a book on Scottish History that she was reading. At the end of every page she would look over at Gary to see how he was doing. Five pages later he was getting restless and fretful so she got a washcloth from the bathroom and dampened it with cold water. Crossing over to the bed she sat down beside him. Smoothing the hair back from his fevered brow she placed the damp cloth on his forehead.  
  
Sky spoke quietly in the same tone she had used with him when he was a child. The tone she had used when she had found him lost and frightened by a snake in the mountains of Kentucky at the age of four.  
  
"Ssh," she said. "You're ok sweetie. I'm right here. Nobody's going to hurt you any more. You're safe now."  
  
Gary continued to toss and turn in the grip of the fever and pain. He mumbled words and phrases in his sleep, some of which made no sense to Sky.  
  
"Dobbs…Marley…gonna kill President…gotta stop him." Gary's head whipped back and forth on the pillow. "Marissa? Where is he Marissa?"  
  
Sky redoubled her efforts with the cool damp cloth to bring his fever down. Placing a freshly dampened cloth on his fevered brow Sky picked up Gary's right hand and held it in both of hers while she tried to comfort him by rubbing it gently as he continued to mumble.  
  
"Gotta meet Emma. Gonna be late. Hate ties. Can't let he see Marco. Gotta let her see Marco. Don't know what to do. What do I do Marissa?" Gary continued his mumbling. Nothing he said made any sense to Sky but it didn't matter. All that mattered to her was that she got his fever down before she had to go back on her promise not to put hi in the hospital  
  
The tossing and turning and talking in his sleep continued for hours. Sky kept up her bedside vigil getting virtually no sleep all night.  
  
"Sky. Watch out for those guys. Bradley sent 'em. Gotta warn Sky. Sky? Watch out!"  
  
With a start Gary sat bolt upright in bed gasping from the pain in his ribs and head. His breath came fast and ragged as he reacted to it and the nightmare that had awakened him. After a few seconds he realized that he was being held in the arm embrace of his adopted sister who was stroking his hair and murmuring in quiet tones to him.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. You're ok. It's just a bad dream."  
  
Gently she eased him back down and adjusted his pillow and the blankets to make him comfortable again. Once that was done she laid her right hand on his forehead and was relieved to find that his fever appeared to have broken. Just to be sure about it she got her aural thermometer out of her bag and used it to double check. The thermometer agreed. From the 102 and 103 it had run since she brought him home it was down to a normal 98. The relief she felt showed plainly on her face.  
  
"Sky? You…you're ok? They didn't hurt you?" Gary's dream had been so real to him that he was convinced Sky was really in danger.  
  
"I'm fine Gary," she tried to reassure him. "I'm fine. Nobody hurt me. You're the one that was hurt remember? Three guys beat you up at the rodeo last night."  
  
Gary had to think for a minute. The effects of the dream had him momentarily confused.  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly becoming more alert. He thought about it for a minute then looked up at Sky. "Those guys…they said you were Bradley's girl and I had to stay away from you."  
  
"Do you remember anything else? Like the two guys who saved you?"  
  
Gary looked at her blankly. "No."  
  
Sky smiled. "I'm not surprised. You've got quite a lump on your head. We found a broken glass liquor bottle at the scene. It's quite possible they were drunk. I think they must have hit you with the bottle."  
  
Gary closed his eyes as she spoke. He was feeling tired and weak and his head was throbbing. A minute later he felt Sky shake him awake. In her hands was a cup of hot peppermint tea.  
  
"Here hon, drink this," she said helping him sit up. "It'll help with your headache."  
  
Gary sipped the tea she handed him slowly. By the time it was gone he was getting sleepy again. Taking the cup from him sky took it to the sink and put some water in it to soak.  
  
Returning to her patient's bedside she made sure he was comfortable with the blankets covering him well again the night air. Sky was a firm believer in fresh air being good for invalids and personally slept with her windows open at least a couple of inches year round.  
  
  
  
When she was satisfied she sat on the side of the bed again and held his hand once more.  
  
Sleepily Gary looked up at his "sister" and said, "Sorry I'm so much trouble Sky."  
  
Sky's dark blue eyes shone with a fond light as she leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"Why Gary Matthew Hobson! You're no trouble. I love you with all my heart. I have since the day I first laid eyes on you on that mountain in Kentucky. A scared and lost little boy looking for his Mommy and Daddy that clung to the neck of the big girl who found him when he walked into the path of that snake."  
  
By the time she had finished speaking Gary was drifting off to sleep again. Though his fever had gone down Gary was still somewhat restless. Seeing this Sky started singing to him softly. They were songs of Scotland and Kentucky that old the stories of William Wallace, Rob Roy MacGregor, Bonnie Prince Charlie and other heroes of Scotland and the hills of Kentucky that she had learned growing up in Kentucky or from her time in Scotland. After a while his fretting ceased as, calmed by Sky's soothing tone, he fell into a deeper more restful sleep.  
  
As for Sky herself, never letting go of Gary's hand, she eased herself onto the floor and leaned against his bed. Around six the morning after Gary's beating she finally lost her battle with fatigue and fell asleep with her head on her left arm which rested on the mattress. It was thus that Chuck found them when he came in and up to the loft about an hour later. Hearing nothing as he approached the door he quietly opened it, letting Cat in and picking up Gary's Early Edition as he did so.  
  
"Hey Gar. How…" The sight of his two friends sound asleep made him smile. Walking over to the bed he noticed that sky was shivering a little bit so he took one of the blankets still sitting on the end of the couch and draped it around her shoulders. Before he left he poured Cat's milk. He could see that it would be a while before Sky or Gary was up to taking care of that little chore. The paper he took with him down to the office for safekeeping.  
  
An hour after Chuck's arrival Marissa and Jamie Fairfax both arrived. Jamie went straight to the loft to check on his sister and her patient. Finding her still sound asleep he gently released her grip on Gary's hand and picked her up. Carrying her over to the couch he laid her down on it and covered her with both blankets. Cat trotted over to the couch and jumped up. Turning in a circle a few times he finally settled down next to his second favorite human. Purring contentedly he watched as Jamie checked on Gary's condition. He'd hard from the two rangers and his cousin s what had happened. Frowning he took note of the swelling and bruises. His sister had kept a chart of sorts on a pad of paper. IT showed the times she had checked his blood pressure and temperature. Quietly he checked Gary's temperature himself. Relief that mirrored his sister's from the night before showed plain on his face as he found it to be normal. He'd get the details from his sister when she woke up.  
  
"How are they Jamie?" Marissa asked as he walked back into the office.  
  
"They're both sound asleep," he answered. "For the moment anyway Gar's temperature is normal and he's resting. I put Sky on the couch and covered her with the blankets she brought with her." Turning to Chuck he said, "Thanks for putting that blanket over her chuck. The loft is pretty cool right now."  
  
"No problem," Chuck replied. "She was shivering a little when I went up."  
  
"What do we do now Jamie?" Marissa wanted to know.  
  
"For now just let them sleep. Sky kept a record of their night. It looks like she was up with him most of the night. His temperature went up to 103. And if I had to hazard a guess I'd say he was delirious. The fact that she was sitting next to him holding his hand definitely tells me he had a rough night."  
  
"Is there anything at all we can do Jamie? For either of them?" Marissa was anxious to be of help.  
  
"I don't think so hon. Not right now," Jamie said. "I'm heading out to the fairgrounds right now. When I get there I'm going to bring either Sam or Elena back here to relieve Sky. Then I'm taking her to her hotel room to get some sleep in a bed. And she'd better not argue with me!"  
  
Marissa smiled and Chuck grinned when they heard that. They knew that the siblings could both be very stubborn. But they also knew that Jamie was right. Sky needed to sleep in a bed – not on Gary's back breaker of a couch.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Leon, this is Cordell Walker and Jimmy Trivette. They're Texas Rangers on sort of a special assignment. Walker, Trivette this is Leon Cramer."  
  
The three men shook hands. Leon looked a little puzzled.  
  
"Texas Rangers? In Chicago?"  
  
Walker, generally the spokesman of the pair, grinned and explained.  
  
"You have a doctor in town. Schuyler Fairfax. Crumb is a friend of hers. She's the widow of a fellow ranger. About fifteen years ago her husband, a 25-year-old Ranger, responded to a call about a jewelry store robbery in spite of the fact that he was off duty at the time. He confronted four men coming out of the store. They opened fire on him. He managed to shot one of them before they got him. He died en route to the hospital."  
  
"What's that got to do with Chicago?"  
  
"Give the man a minute and he'll tell you!" Crumb exclaimed.  
  
Walker and Trivette exchanged amused glances. Crumb reminded them very much of their friend, retired Texas Ranger C.D. Parker. Both were gruff but with a heart of gold.  
  
"We believe that the men who pulled that heist and murdered Ranger Bradley are here in Chicago."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Leon wanted to know.  
  
"Dr. Fairfax's grandfather owns the rodeo that's playing out at the Oak Park Fairgrounds." Walker said. "Last night a friend of hers, a young man by the name of Gary Hobson, was beaten by three men at the dance. Three men who Dr. Fairfax's former brother-in-law has been hanging out with are responsible. This much we've been able to determine from talking to her brother, cousins and some of the other attendees."  
  
"Is Hobson going to press assault charges against these guys?"  
  
"Hard to say. He was in pretty tough shape when we helped her get him home last night."  
  
"The idea," Trivette spoke up, "is to find out if these guys are who we think they are. And, if so, to finally bring them to justice. Getting Mark Bradley off of Sky Fairfax's case will be a bonus. He's really beginning to worry her and he hangs out with those guys who beat Hobson last night."  
  
The two detectives and the Rangers talked for another hour making arrangements for the use of a telephone, a computer and access to department files. Then walker left the group to go back to the fairgrounds. He was entered in two events, one of which was scheduled for that afternoon. He planned on doing some investigating in between and by hanging around hoped to pick up some useful information.  
  
******************************************************  
  
It was 9AM. Sam Delaney and Jamie Fairfax arrived at McGinty's to take Sky to her hotel and in Sam's case to take over Gary's care for a few hours. A still drowsy and exhausted Sky was steered down the stairs and out to Jamie's car. Not once in the three hours that she'd been asleep had she stirred. Her brother took her back to the Hilton and made her lie down on the bed. Then he removed her shoes and put a blanket over her. He'd be back to make sure she had something to eat and a shower before he took her back to the loft.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Gary's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the loft but saw no sign of sky. Just then the door opened and Sam walked in.  
  
"You're awake. Good." Sam approached the bed, a heavily laden tray in his hand. It was noon and he had lunch for the two of them. "How're you feeling Gary?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. Where's Sky? Isn't she here?"  
  
"Jamie took her to her hotel to get some sleep. From he says Chuck found her asleep on the floor next to your bed this morning holding your hand. I'd say that's a pretty good sign that you had a rough night last night – both of you.  
  
Gary's brownish green eyes showed concern. Not about himself, but about sky. He vaguely remembered her bringing him home the night before with help from two men. His memories of the night before were all jumbled bits and pieces like a scrapbook of a jigsaw puzzle. Images of five men. Blood. Pain. The sound of broken glass. Sky and Elena. Andrew. Music. Dnacing. Bright lights. Being on stage with Sky's cousins. Singing. Singing? No. It couldn't be. He didn't really get up on stage and sing did he?  
  
"I brought us some lunch" Sama told his patient. "A sandwich for me and some chicken soup for you. I doubt you're ready for anything else and the doc left orders that you were to eat every bit of it and have some more peppermint tea if you still have a headache.  
  
Gary sat up painfully. His grimace was not lost on Sam who reached down to adjust the pillows behind Gary's back. Then he handed him the tray with the bowl of soup and a spoon.  
  
"Here you go kid. Eat hearty," Sam said. "When you're through with it you're permitted some company for a few minutes. Marissa and Chuck are anxiously waiting to see you."  
  
Half an hour later both men had finished eating and Sam had checked his patient's vitals. He was not happy to see that Gary's temperature had gone up again. Not much, but enough that it could be cause for concern. The trauma of the night before was taking its toll on the young man. He knew Sky would worry herself into exhaustion staying up with the kid all night if need be. He hoped he could talk her into letting him spell her but he wasn't holding his breath.  
  
Putting away his stethoscope, blood pressure cuff and thermometer he left the room to bring the dishes back to the kitchen and let Marissa and Chuck have their visit.  
  
"How ya feelin' buddy?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Gary," Marissa said, 'Are you ok? I was so worried when Sky brought you home last night."  
  
"I'm ok Marissa." His voice was somewhat muffled because of the swelling.  
  
"You don't sound ok," she said.  
  
Gary gave Chuck a warning look. He didn't want Marissa to know how bad he probably looked.  
  
"Honest Marissa, I'm fine," he said. Making sure Sam wasn't around he asked, "Have you see The Paper?"  
  
"Yeah, Gar, relax," Chuck said. "I picked it up when I came in this morning. It's down in the office. You and Sky were both sleeping and the cat was just sitting on the paper waiting patiently for someone to let him in." Chuck's blue eyes were wide with wonder. "I've never seen the cat so quiet Gar."  
  
"Is there anything I need to take care of?"  
  
"Gary!" Marissa exclaimed. "You can't be serious! Last night three men beat you within an inch of your life. Sky puts you to bed and you still want to take care of The Paper?"  
  
"Gar, she's right," Chuck said. "Besides I already checked. There's only a couple of minor incidents and I took care of them for you."  
  
"You didn't…"  
  
Marissa headed off his inquiry. "I've been around all morning Gary. I can promise you he hasn't made any calls to his bookie of anything like it."  
  
Sam came into the room just then. All talk of The Paper ceased. The big nurse shooed Gary's friend out of the room and made himself comfortable with a couple of magazines he'd brought with him. Gary fell asleep again a few minutes later. He wasn't about to admit that he didn't feel well but he knew that the ex-boxing champ wasn't fooled. Not one bit. And Gary wasn't about to cross him or get on the wrong side of his self appointed personal physician. He was stubborn but not foolish. Any resistance on his part at this stage of the game would only get him into hot water with the both of them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sky woke up in her hotel room around four that afternoon. Until she'd fallen asleep at Gary's bedside it had been almost 24 hours since she'd gotten any sleep and her brother knew it. That was why he'd let her sleep on Gary's couch for a little while before bringing her to her hotel.  
  
A glance at the clock on the bedside table sent her into a panic. Rushing from the bedroom she found Jamie in the sitting room talking to t heir grandfather.  
  
Taking in his granddaughter's disheveled appearance Kenneth MacGregor asked, "How are you feeling Schuyler?"  
  
"I'm fine Grandpa Mac," she answered giving him a hug. "I'll be even better once AI get a shower some clean clothes and back to my patient."  
  
"Can you spare a few minutes to tell me what you know about the trouble at the dance last night?"  
  
"I don't know much Grandpa Mac," Sky said. "It's like one minute everything was completely normal. People were dancing and music was playing. Some of us were sitting around talking and then bang! Things were going crazy! Rob, Chris and Alex went running off to where their horses are stabled to check into a problem with them. Two minutes later somebody comes up to the table where Gar, Elena and I are sitting with Hannah, Anne and Rebecca and says there's been an accident and someone needs medical attention. Only when Elena and I get to the scene of the 'accident' there is no accident. A minute later I hear there's a right going on. By the time I got there it was all over and Gary was lying on the ground unconscious.'  
  
"Will he be all right Schuyler?" Mr. MacGregor asked his granddaughter.  
  
"He's hurting Grandpa Mac and he ran a fever last night, but, yes, he'll be okay in a few days. Sky answered. "He's young, he's healthy and he's strong. And he's got two very good friends and an ex-cop keeping an eye on him. Crumb in particular, for all his gruff talk, really does care about Gary. I can see it in his eyes. He just tries to hide it." She smiled at the thought of the crusty old cop.  
  
"There's nothing else you can tell us granddaughter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What about the two men who broke up the fight?"  
  
Sky shot an anxious look at Jamie. Their grandfather traveled so much with the rodeo that even though he was legally a resident of Texas he wasn't all that familiar with Walker. He'd only met him at Sky and Jonathan's wedding and Jonathan's funeral all those years ago. Jimmy Trivette wasn't even with the Rangers at the time.  
  
Jamie saved his sister from answering. He knew she hated deceiving everyone but she'd confided in him about asking Walker for help because he had spent two years in Dallas himself on the Fire Department and was well acquainted with Walker and his exploits. The man was practically a legend! The fewer people who knew who he was and why he was there the better.  
  
"The way I hear it Granddad two other cowboys from the rode came along while these guys were working Gary over and lit into them like a pair of wildcats. They slunk off licking their sounds when Sky and the others showed up. They weren't up for Round Two." He looked his grandfather straight in the eye. "Much as it pains me that these guys are still walking around free Granddad," he said, "There's two things I have to say. One: it's not our say whether or not to press charges – it's Gary and he's in no shape to make that decision right now. Secondly, and more importantly, it was imperative that he get medical attention immediately. He wouldn't go the hospital so getting him back to the loft and into bed was the smartest and only thing Sky could do."  
  
"Jamie how was Gary when you brought me here?" Sky asked. "Against my will I might add."  
  
"When we left he was sleeping and his temp was normal," he replied choosing to ignore the complaint after the question.  
  
"Have you heard from Sam?"  
  
"No." Seeing the worried look on his sister's face he added, "I'm sure he would have called if there was any cause for concern. You've told me a hundred times what a good nurse he is. And I've seen it for myself."  
  
"I'm still worried. Take me back to McGinty's now."  
  
"Not until you shower, change and have something to eat. You're not going to help Gary or any other patient by starving yourself and not getting any rest."  
  
Sky tried to argue but her brother and her grandfather were adamant. She showered and changed into clean jeans, a baseball jersey with Red Sox Shortstop Nomar Garciaparra's name and number printed on it and a pair of sneakers. While she cleaned up her brother called room service and order steak dinners complete with baked potatoes and corn and glasses of milk for the three of them.  
  
By the time they were through eating and had cleaned up Sky was really on edge. Her grandfather hugged and kissed her then headed back to the fairgrounds. Jamie got his car keys and the jacket he'd been wearing and drove his sister back to McGinty's. Once there she spent a few minutes with Chuck and Marissa before heading up to the loft. Sam looked up as she entered.  
  
"Hey, Doc," he said. "You're looking better."  
  
"Hi Sam," she returned his greeting. "How's Gary doing?"  
  
Her patient was asleep. His temperature had gone up to 101. Sky could see that he was somewhat flushed but he was, to all appearances, resting comfortably at the moment.  
  
"His temp is up a little but you can see for yourself that he's resting right now."  
  
Sky set her medical bag on the coffee table and a tote bag with some books, paper and pens on the floor by the couch. Then she crossed over to Gary's bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sam rose from the chair and walked over to Sky who was in the process of checking Gary's vital statistics for herself.  
  
"He'll be fine Doc," he said putting his left hand on her right shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Sky's eyes met Sam's and she tried to smile. But it was plain that she was worried.  
  
"I know Sam, but I worry about him. Especially after that mess last fall."  
  
"You never did tell me how you two met," Sam said in an effort to distract her from her worries.  
  
"I was twelve going on thirteen. Gary was four going on five. My family and I were still living in Kentucky at the time. Gary and his parents came to Kentucky on vacation. While they were out hiking Gary wandered off and got lost. Bad enough for a little kid to be lost but Gary had the misfortune of walking into the path of a timber rattlesnake. I was in the area and heard him crying just before he encountered the snake and was quick enough to pull him out of the way. Then I cut the snake's head off, comforted one badly frightened little boy and helped him find his mom and dad. A couple of months later we moved to Hickory. Gary became my 'little best buddy' or, as the boys called him, my 'shadow'."  
  
"I'm sure you were a good friend Doc. I know you are now." Sam got ready to leave. "Listen Dock, I'm headed out to the fairgrounds. If you need me page me."  
  
"Ok, Sam," Sky said. "I'll be fine."  
  
Sam left and Sky turned her attention back to Gary. With him sick the way he was she couldn't help thinking back to when he had the measles as a six- year-old. He'd been pretty miserable for almost a week. It had been a relief at the end of that week to see him up and running around again. Looking at her sleeping friend she couldn't help noticing how young he still looked. Gary may have been going on thirty-two but to Sky he didn't look much older than when he'd graduated from high school. The physician in her took note of the swelling around his eyes and jaw and the bruises on his cheek, jaw and forehead. As gently as she could she removed the bandage from the gash on his left temple. It was still nasty looking but it didn't appear to be infected. Neither did the one on his right cheekbone, which she checked after replacing the other bandage. Her next step was to carefully pull the bedclothes back and his tee shirt up to see how his ribs looked. The bruises were varied shades or red and purple and to Sky's eyes looked tremendously sore.  
  
Her best educated guess about the fever he was running was that the pain in his ribs and the headache from the goose egg sized lump on the back of his head were making him miserable and were the root cause of the problem. As for the nightmares, Sky figured it was psychological in nature. He'd suffered a terrible beating and was apparently still worried about her. She was curious about the people he had mentioned in his delirium. This Dobbs or Marley was one thing but he'd seemed so upset about someone named Emma and whether or not he should let her see some guy named Marco. He'd been crying out to Marissa for guidance and his "big sister" was very curious. Carefully she pulled his tee shirt back down and pulled the covers back over him.  
  
Gary was beginning to get a little restless so sky got up and went to the bathroom for some cold water and a washcloth. Coming back to his bedside once more she placed the basin on the floor. Then she sat on the side of the bed again, brushed his bangs back from his forehead just as she had the night before and many times when he was a little boy and placed the cool, damp cloth on it.  
  
"Bat…Mike…don't shoot...he's not worth it." Gary's fever had brought the dreams and nightmares back. He was starting to toss and turn in the grip of the fever. "Fire…room's on fire…"  
  
Sky applied the cloth to Gary's forehead and cheeks in an effort to bring his fever down.  
  
"Where's the Tribune building? Lost…gotta get home…gotta stop the fire…city's gonna burn…No one listens…over my head…Mom? I'm here… can't get down…gonna fall…Mom…Crumb…need help…gotta save Sky…can't get down…gonna fall. Sky watch out…"  
  
Gary's temperature went up and down all night. Sky never left his side except to get more cold water. Shortly after closing time for the restaurant Chuck, Marissa and Crumb all checked in on them. Marissa was extremely upset when she heard Gary's voice crying out in his delirium, but Sky with help from Crumb convinced her that she wasn't going to be able to do anything for him.  
  
A very sober and worried Chuck took her home. Crumb was not so easily talked into leaving. He could see the exhaustion, coupled with worry, on sky's face and he wanted to stay and help but she finally convinced him that she could manage Gary herself. It wasn't the first all night bedside vigil she'd kept. Reluctantly Crumb left for home leaving the doctor alone with her patient.  
  
"Marcia why? Pritchard? Suitcase…Why? Mom help me…Where's Dad? Can't get down. Scared…so scared. Mom? Help me Mom. Where's Dad? Nobody hears me…Cat get help…Scared…Can't get down…Gonna fall…Scared…so scared." Gary's head whipped back and forth on the pillow, the damp cloth falling off his forehead. A worried Sky gently replaced it each time, crooning to him as if he were a sick child again.  
  
"Sshhh, sweetie. You're safe. I'm here. Nobody's going to hurt you."  
  
Sky came within seconds of sending for an ambulance It was after daybreak the next morning when Gary's fever finally broke and he fell into a deep natural sleep no longer tormented by nightmares of burning rooms, his ex- wife and ex-boss or being trapped somewhere high that he could get down from.  
  
Sky was sitting next to Gary, pale faced, dark shadows under her eyes and shaky, icy hands when Gary roused briefly around eight.  
  
"Sky?"  
  
Sky smiled when she was him awake, clear eyed and all signs of fever gone.  
  
"Hi. How are you feeling sweetie?"  
  
"Ok. Have…" Gary's throat was dry and his voice cracked. He took the glass of water Sky handed him in both hands as she helped him sit up to drink it. Then he was able to talk again. "Have you been her all night? Was I that sick?"  
  
"The answer to both questions is 'yes' love," Sky answered him. "You came very close to going to the hospital last night. But I think you're finally on the mend. I don't mind telling you that you had me pretty scared. You were talkin' out of your head about fires, Marcia, someone named Pritchard…" Sky stopped speaking when she saw the hurt look that crossed his face when he heard that name. "What the matter Gary? Who's Pritchard and why do you have that look on your face?"  
  
"He…he was my boss at the brokerage firm. Marcia, she…she was going to marry him after our divorce but she left him standing at the altar." Gary didn't voice his private suspicion that Marcia had been seeing Pritchard while still married to him.  
  
"Oh Gar! I'm so sorry hon. I knew Marcia had dumped you but I had no idea she'd done that!" Sky was outraged to say the very least. Marcia had really added insult to injury.  
  
The two of them sat there talking for a few minutes then Gary fell asleep again. Sky busied herself straightening up. She had just finished when Chuck, Marissa and Crumb arrived. Chuck grabbed The Paper when he got to the door. Then he knocked softly. He and Crumb were appalled at Sky's appearance but tried not to let on to Marissa. That young lady however knew, from the sound of sky's voice and the touch of her cold hands. That Sky was exhausted. Wrung out would have been a better term.  
  
The three of them didn't stay long. As Sky was escorting them to the door she suddenly felt very lightheaded. As she started to sway and her knees buckled Crumb caught her by the elbows with a speed that belied his age and weight.  
  
"Fishman make yourself useful here," he said to Chuck. "Fix those pillows on the couch there."  
  
"What's wrong Crumb? Is Sky ok?" Marissa anxiously inquired.  
  
"I'm fine Marissa," Sky told her.  
  
"Sure you are. That's why you fainted just now!" Crumb was slightly put out with her attempt to make light of the situation.  
  
Chuck had quickly straightened the pillows and unfolded the blankets. Now he went to help Crumb guide Sky to the couch.  
  
"Here you go young lady. You just lie back there." Crumb helped her sit down while Chuck took her ankles and put her feet up and removed her sneakers. Crumb took the blankets and put them over here.  
  
"I'm ok guys, really!" Sky protested as Marissa sat in the chair next to the couch. For the next few hours, until Jamie and Sam came looking for Sky, she would sit right there keeping a watch over her two friends.  
  
"Young lady you are white as a sheet and I would say exhausted as well." Crumb was not going to be put off. "You can't stay up all night two nights in a tow and sleep sitting on the floor as well. You just lie back there and get some sleep. I'll send your brother or whomever up when they get here."  
  
In spite of her protests Sky was sound asleep before Crumb had even finished speaking. The cat, having come in with the three friends divided his time between Gary's bed, Marissa's lap and the couch where Sky lay sleeping the rest of the morning. When Jamie and Sam, together, arrived at the loft they went Marissa downstairs with words of encouragement that her sleeping friends would be fine. This time they left Sky where she was rather than wake her. The dark smudges under her eyes were mute evidence of her exhaustion. As for Gary, he woke again briefly, while the two men were there. Jamie went down to the kitchen to get him some more soup. He and Sam made sure Gary was comfortable and there was no more sign of fever. As a matter of fact the swelling around his jaw and eye had gone down slightly.  
  
They left the two patients sleeping long enough to go to the fairgrounds and send Elena back to McGinty's to sit with sky and Gary. When Sky woke up hours later it was early evening. Jamie came along to make sure she got something to eat and then sent her back to her hotel room for the night. Two days later both sky and Gary wee much better and Gary was finally allowed to get out of bed and go about his 'normal" duties with  
  
Sky's words or caution ringing in his ears. He spent the first couple of days preventing traffic accidents and hit and runs. Nothing strenuous enough to strain his injured ribs appeared in The Paper during that time.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The day Gary was finally allowed to leave his loft Sky walked into McGinty's at lunchtime. She had a lot of questions she wanted answers to and they were all about Gary's nightmares the two night he lay tossing and turning in the grip of a high fever and crying out in his delirium. Spotting Marissa at a table near the door to the office she walked over.  
  
"Marissa?"  
  
"Sky? What are you doing her at lunchtime? I thought you'd be at the fairgrounds with your family."  
  
"I was. Is Gary here?"  
  
"No. He's out running some errands or something. Why? Do you need to talk to him?"  
  
"No, no. It's you I want to talk to. And Chuck. Can we go in the office and talk privately?"  
  
"Sure," Marissa answered. She was a little puzzled as to what was going on. Chuck's in the kitchen. I'll get him."  
  
The two women walked into the office together. Then Marissa detoured to the kitchen while Sky took a seat and waited patiently. She spent that minute or so trying to figure out how to express questions and concerns about Gary in a non-threatening manner.  
  
"Hey, Sky," Chuck said as he entered the room. "Marissa says you want to talk to us. What's up?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Sky hesitated for a minute. "You know I spent two nights in the loft with Gary after the beating. Two sleepless nights I might add. He was delirious much of the time. I have a whole slew of questions and I want answers from you two because I don't want to spook or upset Gary with them. I know I'll get the truth from you."  
  
"What is it you want to know Sky?" Marissa asked. "We'll answer you if we can."  
  
"Ok. First of all who or what are Dobbs and Marley?"  
  
She wasn't prepared for the startled looks on her friends' faces when she dropped that particular bombshell.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sky asked. "You two look like you've seen a ghost or something."  
  
"Marley was a rogue Secret Service agent," Chuck said. "He almost killed Gary about a year and a half ago."  
  
Marissa picked up the story. Chuck got as spooked as Gary when the name Marley came up.  
  
"Dobbs was the name that a man named J.T. Marley used when he came to town just before the President's visit about two years ago. He was going to assassinate the president and then kill Gary leaving him to take the blame for it. Crumb shot Marley before he could shoot the president. Gary was handcuffed to a railing a couple of feet away at the time. He's never totally recovered from the shock."  
  
Marissa and Chuck together took a few minutes to explain as much as they could without giving away the secret of The Paper.  
  
"Wow!" Sky exclaimed. "No wonder he was so upset in his dream. He talked about Dobbs and Marley and something about the President but I had no idea."  
  
"No one does," Chuck said. "Except those of us who were directly involved. They kept it out of the papers. Marley murdered Harry Hawks editor of the Sun-Times at the time. He has a park named at him. Dobbs, the real Dobbs – is buried in Arlington National Cemetery and Marley got an unmarked grave in an unnamed cemetery.  
  
Sky was silent for a moment as she thought about that. Gary involved in an assassination plot against the President? Are all cops and government people so stupid, so blind, that they couldn't see that his kid would never be involved in such a thing?  
  
"Ok. Who's Bat and who's Mike? He was telling one of them not to shoot someone."  
  
"Bat was Mike Killebrew. He's a veteran cop that Gary helped out a few months after Marcia dumped him. His partner was killed in a shootout he blamed himself for. He suffered a breakdown and went around acting and talking like Bat Masterson," Marissa explained. "Gary kept him from killing the drug dealer responsible for his friend's death. Crumb knows him. He could tell you more."  
  
"Where's Mr. Killebrew now?" Sky asked.  
  
"We don't know. He recovered and moved away. Gary and his doctor didn't see eye to eye at first," Marissa explained. "But she came to see that Gary was right. All 'Bat' needed was for someone to believe in him. Together they helped the police nail the guy who killed Mike's partner and another cop."  
  
"Boy, my 'little brother' has been busy hasn't he?" Sky said in wonder. "What about not being able to find the Tribune building, being lost, the city burning and no one listening to him. He told someone that something was over his head."  
  
"Well," Chuck said. "That's hard to explain. What we think happened and what Gary thinks happened are two different things.  
  
Sky's right eyebrow went up when she heard that. "Oh? What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, back in October he was over at a construction site at Dearborn and Randolph and he had an accident. He fell off a piece of equipment, hit his head and blacked out," Chuck explained. "The guys at the site said he was only knocked out for like two minutes but the look on his face – he was spooked about something. Especially when he heard the name of the guy I came to the site with. Jesse Mayfield IV was the big boss. He put a stop to work that would have caused a building to collapse. When Gary heard his name he looked so – so…I can't describe the look on his face when I got him back here. The he asked Marissa if she was ok and started talking about traveling back to the time of the Great Chicago Fire. I was really worried about him!"  
  
"I was too," Marissa added. "I was so surprised when he asked me if I was ok. After all, he was the one who'd been knocked on the head. And he stuttered his way through is answer when I asked him if he wanted some tea."  
  
"What about a fire? A room being on fire?"  
  
"His hotel room at the Blackstone burned about a year after he moved in," Marissa told Sky. "While he was looking for a new place he found out that McGinty's had been sold and he went to talk to Barney Kaddison, the new owner. MR. Kaddison was also going to destroy a foster home and use the land to build a parking garage. Gary wound up saving Kaddison and one of the orphans from his crooked employees who probably would have killed them. Kaddison gave Gary McGinty's as a reward. He'd been bitter since the death of his wife and children in a plane crash years before. He got a healthy dose of reality check when he learned that little Annie was born to a woman that was involved in the plane crash. She died soon after. Annie's father was also killed in the crash."  
  
"And I quit my job to help Gary run the restaurant," Chuck said. "He couldn't do it without me."  
  
Sky's head was spinning with the answers she'd gotten. Gary had been involved in an attempt on the President's life, an ex-cop who'd suffered an emotional/mental breakdown and suffered a slight head injury. That injury had him believing he'd traveled back in time over 100 years. Then he lost his hotel room and gained a business and home all in a very short time.  
  
"Wow, he's had some tough times hasn't he?"  
  
For two hours or more the three friends sat talking. Marissa and Chuck explained, as best they could without revealing The Paper's role, about Gary's adventures and misadventures over the last two years.  
  
About spending two days or longer trapped in a condemned theater suspended on a piece of catwalk dangling 20 feet in the air above a cement floor. How the combined efforts of his Mom, Crumb and some Latvian acrobats found him and rescued him just before the catwalk finally pulled loose. After a quick trip to the hospital he'd been brought home, bed some soup and put to bed. The doctor had found him to be healthy enough except for a touch of hypothermia and that he was a bit dehydrated and exhausted from being awake for two days. Liquids and some rest were all he needed. Two days of no food, water, heat, light or human contact had left him exhausted, cold, hungry and thirsty. All because of a monkey named Mikey. She got a kick out of the part where Bernie was in jail the whole time because Jerzy Carpathian thought he tried to kill him.  
  
Much more sobering was learning the details of Gary's unwanted divorce. Sky had never heard all of the details, "gory" details in her opinion, about him being locked out of the house on his anniversary and having a suit case full of clothes thrown at him from an upstairs window. The look in her eyes told chuck that Marcia had better never cross paths with Schuyler Fairfax or she'd be sorry she ever heard of her or her ex-husband. And here he'd always though Lois was scary when she got mad!  
  
"One more question, then I promise I'll go away for a while and let you get some work done." Sky looked at her watch and noted how much time had passed. She needed to get back to the fairgrounds.  
  
"Marissa, who's Emma? Gary was talking about her and someone named Marco the first night he was delirious. He seemed awfully upset about whether he should let her see him or not. He was asking you what he should do."  
  
"Emma Shaw. She was an art restoration expert working at one of the museums here in Chicago," Marissa said. "Gary really lost his heart to her. It was the first time since his divorce that he really and truly fell for someone."  
  
For the next few minutes Marissa, with a little help from Chuck, told Sky all about the sweet little thing that Gary had fallen in love with from the time he heard her message on his answering machine. How they'd gotten on so well after a little bit of a rocky start. Gary had really fallen hard. But then he'd heard that her old love, a man named Marco Sanchez, would be at the opera that night. Trying to decide what to do with that piece of news had had his stomach tied up in knots and his eyes burning with unshed tears. Their date had ended with Gary giving Emma a lame excuse about needing to make a phone call and letter her walk up the stairs to the balcony at the theater and out of his life. It was almost as big, maybe an even bigger heartache, than when Marcia had dumped him on their anniversary without any warning. Sky was practically in tears herself by the time Marissa finished her story.  
  
"Poor Gary," Sky said. "He's really been through a lot hasn't he? First Marcia dumps him for no good reason and breaks his heart – no I'd say it's more like shattered what with telling him when was going to marry your ex- boss. Then when he seems to have found someone new she's still in love with another man, he knows it and just lets her go and gets his heart broken again."  
  
Sky was silent for a minute thinking about everything Marissa and chuck had told her. There was so much that had happened to her beloved Gary in the last two years or so that it was hard to take it all in.  
  
After mulling all this over for a minute she asked, "How much of this is it safe to talk to him about?"  
  
"Almost any of it except Marley and Emma," Marissa said. "Just the mention of Marley's name and Gary gets nervous and scared. Memories of that man haunt Gary to this day. It's a subject we try to avoid," she explained. "As for Emma, it's probably best to avoid that subject as well. Gary was a nervous wreck the night he took her to the opera. I think his stomach must have been in knots. HE could barely talk above a whisper as he dressed and tried to decide what to do. I don't think it would be wise to mention her in his presence. He was really upset when he let her go."  
  
"Well," Sky said, "You've answered my questions all right. But I sure wasn't prepared to hear what you told me. No wonder he was having nightmares!" She glanced at her watch. It was getting close to 1PM and she had to get back to the fairgrounds before certain parties, including Walker and Trivette, started worrying. "I've got to run," she said to her friends. The gang will be in for supper around six tonight. We've got pictures to go through for a presentation we're putting together for the party next week. We'll need about half a dozen tables to work at if you can spare them.  
  
When Gary comes in make sure he gets some lunch. And it would be a good idea if he were to lie down for a while and rest. It's only been a couple of days since he was hurt. It'll take some time for him to regain his strength. He's got to rebuild it slowly with regular meals and plenty of rest. Keep and eye on him. If you think he's still suffering any ill effects from the beating or the fever I want to know about it no matte what he says."  
  
"Don't worry Sky," Marissa said. "We'll watch out for him. Won't we Chuck?  
  
"Yeah," Chuck said. "We'll keep an eye on him for you. Don't worry."  
  
With a hug for both of them and a smile Sky was out the door and on her way back to Oak Park.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Arriving back at the fairgrounds Sky parked her truck in what had become her regular spot. She locked it up automatically and walked into the tent. Her mind in a whirl about what she had just learned she didn't hear her brother speak to her at first.  
  
"Sky where have you been?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sky did you hear me?"  
  
Still no answer even as she sat down at her temporary desk.  
  
"Schuyler Jane Fairfax I'm talking to you!" Jamie was slightly irritated now.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Jamie," Sky said.  
  
"'Hi Jamie?' Is that all you can say?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie. Did you say something?"  
  
"I asked you where you've been," her brother replied.  
  
"Oh. I went to McGinty's. Didn't you see my note?"  
  
"No or I wouldn't have asked you where you've been. What's with you anyway? You're a million miles away. What's on your mind sweetie?"  
  
"Jamie I just had a long talk with Chuck and Marissa about Gary's nightmares of the other night. I'm still trying to sort it all out."  
  
"Talking about it might help. Why don't you tell me what they told you?"  
  
Sky sighed, leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk. Looking up at her brother she started to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"Well, it's like this. In his delirium those two nights Gary talked about Marcia. He mumbled something about some people named Pritchard, Emma and Marco. He was calling for his Mom. He asked where his dad was. He thought he was trapped somewhere he couldn't get down from and all sorts of things that didn't seem to make any sense."  
  
"Marcia's his ex-wife isn't she?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah, and our paths had better never cross of she'll rue the day she ever heard of Gary Hobson!" Sky stated furiously. "You know what that…that snake in the grass did? She waited 'til Gary went to work on their anniversary. Then she had a locksmith come and change the locks on the doors to their house. When Gary came home that night with roses and a bag full of groceries to make dinner for her he found the locks changed and a suitcase full of clothes thrown at him from a second floor window! Then, a few months later she tells him she's getting married again – to his ex-boss Phil Pritchard!"  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Jamie said in disbelief. "No one could be that cold."  
  
"Marissa and Chuck told me everything. Chuck may be prone to exaggeration but Marissa definitely is not."  
  
"Wow, that's unbelievable. She really married his ex-boss?"  
  
"No, she was going to but she stood him up at the altar. That much I got from Gary. And would you believe that Gary and Chuck were there for the wedding that never happened?"  
  
"I knew that kid was too softhearted for his own good." Jamie just shook his head.  
  
"Oh, but that's not all brother dear. About six months later he fell in love with this little girl named Emma Shaw. She was an art restoration expert working at one of the museums here in Chicago. About the time he realized he was in love with her he found out that the man she'd been in love with before they met was going to be at the opera they were going to. A man who'd been missing and presumed dead for seven years! Marissa said he was a nervous wreck that night. HE couldn't tie his tie, could barley speak above a whisper and was practically in tears as he tried to decide what to do. Finally they went to the opera that night and after he made up an excuse about needing to make a phone call he sent her up to the balcony to meet up with Marco. Marissa said he was a very long time getting over Emma."  
  
"Poor guy," Jamie said. "He's really had it tough hasn't he? His wife dumps him on their anniversary. He thinks he's found happiness again but the woman he falls in love with is reunited with the man she's never gotten over even though he's supposedly been dead for seven years."  
  
"Yeah," Sky said. "But there's a lot more to his nightmares than that."  
  
Quickly she gave Jamie, who was sitting on the corner of her desk, the rundown on everything she learned from Marissa and Chuck about Mike Killebrew, Gary's trip "back in time' to 1871. About Dobbs and Marley, the time in the abandoned theater and everything else Gary had dreamed about in his delirium.  
  
"The only thing I don't know is why he's so convinced I'm in danger," she said. "Unless, of course, he was dreaming about that warehouse accident six months ago."  
  
"Or maybe those three guys that beat him up said something," her brother said.  
  
"No, I don't think so Jamie. When he woke up after that first night he told me that they threatened him. At least it seems that way. I think his exact words were 'those guys they said you were Bradley's girl and I had to stay away from you'. Sounds more like they threatened him as hey worked him over."  
  
"Could be," Jamie agreed. "But it also sounds like your former brother-in- law is involved in this mess."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure of that," Sky said. "But he's not likely to dirty his hands. Besides, Mark may be a jerk but he's usually not the violent type."  
  
The siblings spent the new fifteen minutes talking and arguing about it until Sam came back from his late lunch. Quickly they briefed him on Gary's adventures and mishaps. When they were finished the three of them swore never to tell anyone else about any of it except the divorce. Furthermore they would be very careful to never ever mention Emma Shaw, John Dobbs or J.T. Marley in Gary's presence.  
  
********************************************************  
  
An hour or so after Sky left McGinty's Gary returned. He was somewhat pale and disheveled and looked tired. His clothes were damp and caked with mud and he was limping slightly as he sat down next to Marissa who was seated at the end of the bar talking to Crumb. Crumb looked up as Gary approached.  
  
"Geez, Hobson, what happened to you?" he asked taking in the younger man's appearance. "Been mud wrestling?"  
  
"No," Gary said somewhat defensively. "A jogger wearing headphones was going to be run down by a cyclist that was racing some friends. It was on one of those grassy paths in Lincoln Park. I managed to push the jogger out of the way but the cyclist banged into me. I landed in the mud but he kept going."  
  
Marissa was listening closely to this. She cold detect a note of weariness mixed with a little hint of pain in his voice. And she could smell the mud and dampness in his clothes. True to her promise to Sky she spoke up now before Crumb could start with his usual 'I don't want to know" or "heebie Jeebies" comments.  
  
"If you look anything like you sound Gary, Sky's going to fuss over you the way your mom does. She just left a little while ago. Sliding down off her stool she reached for Gary's arm. Finding it she gave a tug until he, too, got off his stool. Cane in hand she took Gary's arm and steered him toward the door leading to the office and the stairs to the loft. I'll have Tony send a meal up while you get a shower." With a grin on her pretty face and a gleam in her eye she added, "and then you'd better be a good little boy and take a nap." Pausing for a second she added, "Seriously Gary if there's nothing in The Paper you really should lie down for a while. If Sky suspects there's anything wrong with you she'll be all over you in a second. She left orders for you to eat and rest in order to rebuild your strength."  
  
"Yea, ok," Gary said. He was tired and a little sore. The last thing he wanted was for Sky to be all over him about it.  
  
As Marissa went to the kitchen to talk to Tony about lunch for Gary, he himself went upstairs to shower and change into clean dry clothes. After he ate he checked The Paper one last time. Fortunately it was clear. Following Marissa's advice he stretched out on his bed and was asleep in less than two minutes. Cat, seeing this, jumped up on the bed and curled up next o Gary, purring contentedly, instinctively knowing that his human partner wouldn't be stirring for hours.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sky and Jamie Fairfax spent the afternoon watching the various events at the rodeo. It was the girls turn to shine as the barrel racing competition started. Hannah managed to out perform her cousins. She and her mount, a jet-black gelding named Thunder, turned in the best time of the afternoon. Rebecca and Anne were not far behind. When the competition was over they talked Sky into taking a couple of runs on one of the spare mounts their grandfather always had available in case of an emergency.  
  
Mark Bradley and his so-called friends were seen from a distance only. With her brother, nurse or cousins keeping a close watch they didn't dare approach her for anything other than legitimate business, which they didn't have. Ranger Cordell Walker was also not far way at any given time. Even while roaming around talking to other participants and preparing to compete in his own events he managed to keep his eyes and ears open. His partner, Jimmy Trivette, spent a good part of the day at Crumb's old precinct talking to Ranger Headquarters, tapping into other law enforcement agencies databanks or talking to contacts at other agencies. So far he'd only been able to determine that Mark Bradley had a history of public disturbances, mostly while under the influence of alcohol, but there was no record of assault charges. The fight he had picked with Andrew was a pretty isolated incident.  
  
At six o'clock that night the entire group descended upon McGinty's like a horde of hungry teenagers. The combination of the competition, tending to their animals and the fresh air had given them all ravenous appetites. Robin, the young woman who waited on them that night, was amazed at how much the group ate. Those who knew Chuck best would swear he had dollar signs in his eyes when he saw the number of steaks the McGregor's consumed along with potatoes, corn, salad, bread and chicken. Not to mention the beverages and desserts. Sky laughed to herself when she saw the look on his face and nudged her brother who brined broadly at the sight.  
  
After the dishes had been cleared away the McGregor/Fairfax clan trooped out to the vehicles they had arrived in and started carrying dozens of boxes of photographs, photo albums, award certificates and a giant anniversary card into McGinty's and over to the tables that were still reserved for them. Rangers Walker and Trivette, using their cover names, came in on Sky's heels and took seats at the bar. They sat there watching with amusement as Sky. Jamie and their cousins gathered around the tables and started going through the boxes of memorabilia. Old report cards were passed back and forth. To Marissa and Chuck's amusement sky's earliest report cards, the ones from first and second grade showed poor marks in science. Alan, the silver –tongued orator and lawyer of the family had gotten bad grades in the oral part of Language Arts when he was in fifth and sixth grades. And Jamie, their firefighter/paramedic had actually flunked science in the fourth grade in two different terms.  
  
"How did you three ever get where you are today with grades like that?" a chuckling Marissa asked.  
  
A lot of lectures from our parents and tutoring from Uncle Jack Fairfax," Jamie answered.  
  
"Uncle Jack tutored us in math and science," Sky told her. "But his wife, Aunt Beth, is the one who helped Alan with his problems in English. In High School he wound up on the debating team and the National Honor Society."  
  
"What about you and Jamie?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Oh, Jamie here was the family star athlete," Chris chimed in knowing his cousin wouldn't. "He played baseball, basketball and hockey."  
  
Alex added, 'Sky is a musician and an athlete. She plays the piano violin and guitar and sings like an angel!"  
  
"Alex!" an embarrassed Sky exclaimed. "You're exaggerating again. I do not sing like an angel."  
  
"Well you do sing good," he defended his statement. "And I've seen you play softball."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sky said. "Never mind. Let's get back to business here. Have we decided anything on the music for the part? Who's doing what?"  
  
"I talked Alan into doing 'Through the Years' for the finale," Jamie said. "He balked at first but Kim put a little pressure on him."  
  
"Good," Sky said. "That'll be perfect. Have we got anyone for 'You Are My Sunshine' and 'I Swear'?"  
  
Chris spoke up. "I'm doing 'I Swear' and I think we talked uncle Stewart into 'Sunshine'."  
  
"You think or you know?" Sky asked.  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"Make sure," his cousin said. "We need to know by Wednesday."  
  
"How about the invitations?" Jamie asked. "How many answers have we gotten?"  
  
Anne looked through a box of reply cards and a folder. "All of our parents will be there so there's eighteen. You three make twenty-one. We make twenty-eight. Gary's parents are thirty. Grandpa Mac and Grandma Phoebe make thirty-two. Sam is thirty-three. Our siblings and first cousins bring the total to fifty. Gary, Chuck and Marissa make fifty-three…"  
  
"Whoa! When did we get invited?" Chuck asked.  
  
Sky looked over at him. "You're catering the party. You're a friend of the family. We automatically included you on the guest list. But you had better be on your best behavior or else!"  
  
This comment made Marissa and the other girls giggle. Walker, Trivette and Crumb exchanged looks. All three had had some experience with the "disciplinarian" side of Sky's nature.  
  
"Any more Anne?"  
  
"Uncle Angus and Aunt Helen are flying in the night before from Scotland. Tim, Mike and Ethan will be here along with their wives and the ten kids. The Smiths, Brown and Lockharts and a Phil Ka-Kaz…"  
  
"Kazakian?" Sky asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. It's K-a-z-a-k-I-a-n."  
  
"No," Chuck shouted. "You wouldn't! You couldn't!"  
  
"Couldn't what Chuck?" Sky asked as she and Marissa dissolved into giggles. They knew perfectly well what Chuck's problem was. His Uncle Phil was rather eccentric but Sky adored him. Marissa hadn't met him yet but she knew that the very thought of Phil Kazakian would set Chuck on the verge of a nervous breakdown. A brief explanation to the MacGregors was all it took to set the rest of the group off.  
  
It was at this point that Gary wandered in. He was still a little pale but not so pale as to worry sky. She had expected him to still be that way. After all it had only been a few days since the beating.  
  
"So what exactly do we have for a head count?" Sky asked as Gary entered the room.  
  
"With everyone that's answered and the few we're still waiting to hear from we should have a hundred and twenty-five."  
  
Sky looked over at Marissa. "Can you handle that many?"  
  
Marissa did some quick calculating in her head. "Yes. We may have to hire some extra help…"  
  
"Do it. We'll foot the cost – whatever it is."  
  
Looking up from where she sat facing the office Sky saw Gary as he entered the dining room. She noticed that he was still somewhat pale but she couldn't spot anything else wrong with him. When he'd gone up to the loft to rest he'd slept quite well for about three hours Then he'd gone out to do a couple of minor saves. His slight limp had pretty much disappeared and he'd been smart enough to have someone change the bandage on his left temple.  
  
"Hey, Gary, come on over and join us Hon," Sky said with a smile. "We're discussing the party plans." As he pulled up a chair she turned her attention back to the family discussion. "Ok. We've got approximately one hundred and twenty-five people coming. Chris, you're the one that plans all the barbecues at the Lazy M. Can you come up with some figures on how much food McGinty's needs to order?"  
  
Chris did some quick figuring and gave a piece of paper detailing the amount of meat, green salad, potato salad, deviled eggs and such that they would need to Chuck.  
  
"Ok, McGinty's, the catering part of this party is now in your hands," Sky said. "Order what you'll need and give me the bill. I'll collect everyone's money and cut you a check. Now, guys and gals, let's get started on sorting through these pictures."  
  
Gary and Chuck were willing participants in this. The MacGregors were a warm, loving family much like their Hoosier relatives. Knowing how sky, Jamie and their parents felt about Gary in particular they had already adopted him as a cousin. Chuck and Marissa were also welcomed as part of the family.  
  
Their laughter, joking and wisecracks rang through the restaurant as the sorting began. It had been years since they had seen some of the pictures of the family. Especially those of their grandparents and great- grandparents. The girls oohed and aahed over their grandmother's wedding dress. Even in an old black & white photograph it was obvious that he dress was beautiful.  
  
"Does anyone know if Grandma phoebe still has her dress?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I'm sure she does," Hannah said. "I think Mom was going to find out by checking the trunks in the attic. She and Aunts June, Katie and Vicky are planning something but I don't know what exactly. They're not telling."  
  
"That's our mothers for you. They left us to handle the food, decorations and putting together the display of pictures but they've got something up their sleeves," Sky said shaking her head. "It ought to be interesting."  
  
The work of sorting the pictures went on. In a separate box they placed the pictures they wanted for the display starting with their grandparents wedding pictures, then the pictures of their children as they arrived. Among them were the obligatory Christmas, Children's Day and Easter pictures. One favorite was a picture of Alan Fairfax at the age of two plastered with the frosting and crumbs from his birthday cake. Nobody could figure out how the oldest Fairfax sibling who was so messy as a child, needing as many as three baths a day, could turn out to be the family neatnik. Of course that went into the box. Alan wasn't around to protest or sneak it out.  
  
Rebecca was lettering poster board with important dates. The first one read Kenneth and Phoebe April 20, 1933. Underneath this would be mounted a copy of their wedding picture. Poster boards dedicated to each of their nine children including Sarah Fairfax, with their names and birth dates followed this.  
  
"Hey Sky look," Rob said. "Here's a term paper on Will Rogers that you wrote. How old were you when you did this?"  
  
"What's the date?"  
  
"Uh, November 12, 1968."  
  
"Do the math nitwit," she said. "You know my date of birth."  
  
Rob pretended to think for a second then, with a twinkle in his eye said, "Twenty-one."  
  
"Very funny," his cousin said. Her attempt to throw a crumpled up piece of paper at him was thwarted by Gary, who, with a grin of his own, took it away from her.  
  
"That's not nice," he told her as her three friends at the bar laughed to themselves. He received a poke in the ribs from Sky for his interference.  
  
"What else is in that box?" she asked.  
  
Chris handed her a piece of paper with some witting sayings on it that their grandfather called Cowboy Wisdom. Chuck's favorite was "Don't squat with your spurs on". Nobody who knew him well was too terribly surprised. It was just somehow appropriate for him.  
  
One that got a big laugh from everyone was "nobody but cattle know why they stampede. And they ain't talking".  
  
Meanwhile the digging through photographs went on. It was the cousins' pictures that were being sorted through now. Alan's picture had been a stray that somehow had wound up in a different box.  
  
It came as no surprise to Gary and Chuck that the Fairfax siblings were always in the middle or back row of their class pictures from Elementary School. After all, Sky was six feet, Jamie six-two and Alan was the same height as Gary, six feet one inch.  
  
There were pictures from Kentucky and Scotland and other family vacations in Texas and Virginia. Where Sky had gone to medical school in Massachusetts, Jamie had gone to the Chicago Firefighter's Academy and Alan had gotten his law degree for Northwestern. Sky had toured places like Boston's Freedom Trail, Minuteman National Historic Park and the Saugus Ironworks. She had quite a few pictures and some literature from those places. New Hampshire being so close she had sometimes gone to Hampton Beach and even drove to Vermont to visit the Calvin Coolidge Homestead in Plymouth Notch, VT.  
  
There was a brief moment of tension when Sky's wedding pictures made their appearance. Marissa could feel the difference in the atmosphere. Gary would explain to her later about the pictures. Having learned about the tragic end to Sky's marriage a week or so before she would understand perfectly.  
  
Gary, witting next to her, took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. They'd been close friends since the day they met. The heart breaking ending of their respective marriages strengthened their bond though the circumstances were quite different.  
  
It was during all this merriment that the phone behind the bar rang. Crumb, who was still talking with walker and Trivette, walked over to answer it.  
  
"McGinty's."  
  
"Marion, this is Lois Hobson. Is Gary there?"  
  
"Yeah," Crumb replied. "Just a second." Looking over to where Gary sat with his friends he called, "Hobson".  
  
Gary walked over to the bar.  
  
"Phone." As Gary reached for the receiver Crumb told him, It's your mom."  
  
Gary took the receiver from Crumb with an apprehensive look on his face. "Hi Mom."  
  
"Gary, honey, I've been trying to find you all day," Lois said.  
  
"Well, Mom," he said, "I've been busy with you know what."  
  
"Are you sure that's it? You're not sick?"  
  
Now the alarm bells were really beginning to sound in Gary's head. "No, Mom, I'm not sick. Uh, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well Schuyler's grandfather told her grandmother who told Sky's mother who told me that you were hurt at the rodeo the other night. And Sky almost put you in the hospital and that she got sick…"  
  
Gary tried to cut in before his mother got any more hysterical. "Mom…"  
  
"And she said that you had broken bones and a concussion…"  
  
"No, Mom. It wasn't that bad! And I'm fine now honest!"  
  
"How do I know you're not just trying to make me feel better?"  
  
Thinking hard Gary turned around a little too fast aggravating his sore ribs slightly. Fortunately for him his somewhat overly protective mother didn't see the grimace on his face or hear the grunt. He'd been wise enough to have his hand over the mouthpiece. Not for the first time in his almost thirty-two years Gary wished he were not an only child. The next best thing to a real sibling though was Sky. And she was sitting just a few yards away.  
  
"Maybe your dad and I should drive down to Chicago and see for ourselves…" Lois was talking a mile a minute as she tried to determine if her son was truly okay and telling her the truth.  
  
"Mom…Mom can you hold on a minute?" Gary desperately tried to get his mother's attention. Having gotten a look at the bruises still showing on his face and the unhealed cuts the last thing he wanted was his mom showing up on his door step. She'd be sure to find a way to keep him in bed, or at the very least, in his loft. And he didn't want to think about his dad and the consequences of Bernie getting his hands on the paper.  
  
"Sky can you come here for a minute?" he asked.  
  
Excusing herself from the table with the warning "No looking through my pictures until I'm there to defend myself" she crossed the room to where Gary stood holding the telephone receiver.  
  
"What's up kid?" she asked.  
  
"It's Mom. She found out about the fight and now she thinks she and Dad need to come down here and take care of me." Sky rolled her eyes heavenward. She could only guess how Lois had found out. And she knew quite well how Lois felt about protecting her "baby". Giving Gary an encouraging smile she took the receiver from him.  
  
"Hi, Lois, It's Sky. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, Sky I'm glad you're there. I heard Gary was hurt and you were sick. Tell me the truth. Is he really all right? He's not just saying that to make me feel better?"  
  
"No, Lois. He really is fine," Sky tried to reassure the other woman.  
  
"You're not just saying that to cover up for him?"  
  
"Lois you know I wouldn't lie to you" Sky said. "He's a little sore maybe, but he's going to be just fine. Two guys stopped the trouble before any permanent damage was done. Yes he was hurt but it wasn't as serious as you probably heard. After a couple of days rest he was back on his feet again." She smiled at an obviously nervous Gary. "And as for me being sick I was just over tired. I didn't eat much for a couple of days or get much sleep either. But I'm fine now and so is Gary. There's no need for you and Bernie to come down to Chicago until the day of the part."  
  
"Well if you're sure…" Lois was still somewhat reluctant to believe what she was hearing with being able to see for herself.  
  
"I'm sure. There's absolutely nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Well, ok. Could I talk to Gary again?"  
  
"Sure, I'll put him on. Sky handed the phone back to Gary. While he wrapped up his conversation with his mother she walked over to the spot where the Rangers were sitting and explained about Lois and her "mother hen" complex.  
  
  
  
"Ok Mom. Yes. I love you too. Say 'hi' to Dad for me. Bye." Heaving a sigh of relief he finally hung up the phone. Upon reaching the spot where Sky stood waiting for him Gary reached over and grabbed her in the tightest bear hug he could manage without aggravating his sore ribs. "Thanks Sky! You're the best!"  
  
"Any time sweetie," she said. "I know she gets on your nerves." Giving him a little poke she added, "Never let me hear you complain about me being protective again. I've got nothing on your mom."  
  
Together they walked back to where the other were looking through pictures and yearbooks.  
  
Chris and Jamie had their heads together over a stack of yearbooks, both High School and College. Rebecca and Anne had started organizing the photographs the group had already chosen. Hannah, Alex and Rob were looking through stacks of vacation pictures. As Sky and Gary took their seats again Andrew, who was sorting through some old Halloween pictures let out a whoop.  
  
"Hey gang look at this," He said. "I've got Sky's Drama Club pictures that Uncle Bryan took."  
  
"Which ones?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Um, I think it's 'Annie Get Your Gun'. They're dated 1975."  
  
"That would be 'Annie Get your Gun all right," Jamie said.  
  
Chris reached over and snagged them from his younger cousin. "The good ones," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "The scenes from the early part of the show where she had to wear buckskin. I always think, when I see those pictures that they should have done 'Calamity Jane' instead. Except for her black hair she reminds me of Doris Day's version of Calamity. It's her favorite isn't it?"  
  
"One of my favorites smarty," Sky said. "And you'd better not be leading up to what I think you are." She glared at Chris to no avail. He just ignored her.  
  
Chuck's ears perked up when he heard that. He and Sky were always verbally sparring over something. Hearing Chris's comments about the picture and seeing it for himself as he did now was like pouring gasoline on a fire.  
  
"Hey Sky," he said. "Remember when you told me not to call you Snake Killer?"  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" a suspicious Sky asked.  
  
"Well I'm not going to do that any more," he said half rising in anticipation of her reaction to what he was about to say.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, from now on you're Calamity Jane."  
  
His instincts were good for a change. Sky with a murderous look on her face stood up and started to approach Chuck as if to strangle him. The other men laughed as chuck tried to avoid her. The girls were indignant on her behalf. Even Gary, who normally would have been Sky's staunchest defender, was laughing.  
  
"Hey Sky," Gary said. "He's got a good idea there. You are Schuyler Jane. 'Calamity Jane' is the perfect nickname for you."  
  
"Oh it is is it? How can you guys possibly compare me to that uncouth, alcoholic, tall tale telling man hungry predatory female?" she asked him. "I'm nothing like her and you know it."  
  
Gary came to the conclusion that he'd made a mistake in drawing her attention to himself. He got up from the table as she turned toward him and moved over to use Chuck, the only member of the group standing as a shield.  
  
"N-n-now…now sky," he stuttered, suddenly nervous about how she was taking this joke. "You wouldn't hit me. I'm hurt remember?" He turned his big puppy dog eyes expression on her.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" she replied. Playfully she started to swing at him but pulled up short. She had no intention of really hurting him. But putting a scare into him wouldn't hurt.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"That'll be $5.25 with the tax sir," the sales clerk said.  
  
Gary handed her a ten-dollar bill and a quarter. She handed him five dollars in change and gathered up the Lindor chocolates he'd just purchased and put them in a bag she got from underneath the counter.  
  
With a "thank you" Gary took the bag and exited the shop. He was hoping the chocolates, along with the carnations would atone for the trouble he'd gotten into with Sky the night before. Normally calm and levelheaded she'd been pretty put out with him, Chuck and her male cousins about the "Calamity Jane' nonsense the night before. But Jamie had put a stop to their nonsense and any retaliatory tactics his sister might have had in mind. And when Jamie put his foot down about something they all listened. Either that or it was the look they were getting from Crumb. More importantly, he felt that he owed her something for taking care of him so much and never charging him. In the past six months or so since they'd been reunited he'd suffered a knife wound in his arm, a concussion, a beating and been left in a sealed up cave to die. Then there was this beating at the rodeo and the two nights she'd stayed up with him while he tossed and turned in the grip of a fever that gave him nightmares of some of his adventures since getting The Paper.  
  
Thankfully The Paper was taking it easy on him today. Having prevented a trip and fall injury near the gift shop had worked out well. He knew that Sky was crazy about three flavors – milk chocolate, dark chocolate and mint. Lindor chocolates cost a quarter apiece but it was worth it. The carnations would be an added bonus. Roses would have been nice but the store didn't happen to have any. And if Sam and Jamie were there they'd really give him the business about roses. While he was there he thought he'd see if Elena Prescott would be willing to go out with him.  
  
A few minutes later Gary's attention was drawn to a toyshop. He had a sudden urge to go in and see what they had that Sky might enjoy. He didn't know how much sky would charge one of her patients but he wasn't taking any chances. If he really sweetened Sky up with candy and the flowers and a stuffed animal he'd be sure to get the information he wanted. He wanted to find out all he could about Elena before he asked her out and the only way to do that was to worm the information out of Sky. He was sure that sky would know Elena's likes and dislikes.  
  
"May I help you sir?" an older woman, apparently a sales clerk, asked him.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll have to look around for a minute," Gary answered.  
  
"Perhaps I could make a suggestion," the clerk offered. "What does the young lady like?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're carrying a bouquet of flowers and I'm guessing you have candy in that bag. I'd say that means you're guying for your girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no!" Gary exclaimed. "It's not like that at all. I mean she's a lady and she's a friend but she's not my lady friend." Gary blushed deeply as he stumbled through his attempted explanation to the amused sales clerk. "She's a special friend…kind of like a sister."  
  
"I see," the woman said although it was obvious that she really didn't. Gary's explanation would only make sense to someone who knew all the parties involved.  
  
"Does she have any special hobbies of interests?"  
  
"Yeah," Gary mumbled. "Making my life miserable."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered. "She likes stuffed animals – or she used to. She always liked dogs and cats. She had rabbits when she was in Junior High and a collie dog. She rides horse…" Gary's voice trailed off as he spotted what he thought was the perfect gift for Sky. It was a stuffed pony standing about three feet tall. Jet black in color with a white star on its forehead and wearing imitation leather Western saddle and bridle, it stood in a corner of the store waiting for the right person to come and claim it.  
  
"That pony over there! It's perfect! I'll take it!"  
  
The sales clerk walked over to where the pony stood and took it to the cash register. Gary paid for the toy and had it gift-wrapped. He was going to go all out in his attempt to apologize and more importantly to get Sky to tell him everything she knew about Elena. He couldn't approach her himself. The night of the dance they'd barely been introduced when things had started to go crazy.  
  
A short time later he arrived at the fairgrounds and headed for the first aid area to find Sky. When he entered the tent he found her, Walker, Trivette, Jamie and Sam talking. Their conversation ended abruptly when they saw him.  
  
"Gary! This is a nice surprise," Sky said when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop in. I wanted to talk to you about something.  
  
"We were just leaving anyway," Walker said.  
  
"Wait, I think you guys should be properly introduced considering the events of the other night," Sky said. "Gary this is Hays Cooper and his friend Jim Elliot. They're the ones who drove off the guys who beat you up and helped me get you home the night of the dance. Guys, this is Gary Hobson. A very special friend of mine and the family's."  
  
"Nice to meet you Gary," Trivette said shaking hands.  
  
Walker shook hands with Gary next. "Good to see you looking so much better. The doc says you're doing well."  
  
"Thanks," Gary said. "I owe you a lot. Sky said I was pretty sick as it was. If you guys hadn't show n up when you did I'd probably be in the hospital right now."  
  
"Glad we were able to help," Walker told him. Turning to Sky he said, "Thanks for the advice doc. I'll be back if I have any more trouble with that shoulder."  
  
When he had finished speaking he and Trivette left. Walker was due to compete in the next round of bull riding that would be starting in half an hour. He wanted to go look the bull over that he'd drawn. Jimmy Trivette was going to nose around and see if he could get any more information on Gary's assailants that might help link them to the robbery and murder that had made Sky a widow so long ago.  
  
Jamie and Sam were not willing to leave. Having gotten a look at what Gary was carrying they saw an opportunity they didn't want to pass up.  
  
"So Gary," Jamie started. Got a thin for older women now or is your conscience bothering you?"  
  
"Gary wouldn't do anything that requires an apology with flowers would he?" Sam asked Jamie, knowing full well what had happened the night before. Jamie had told him about it when Sam arrived at the rodeo that morning.  
  
"No, of course not," Jamie said. "My sister will tell you that Gary's a sweet, innocent kid who'd never do anything wrong. She's been telling me that for years."  
  
Both men were enjoying Gary's discomfort as he blushed at their remarks.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," he said. "You two are a laugh a minute."  
  
The other two men grinned and would have said more except that Sky had pity on Gary and shooed them out to go watch some of the competition.  
  
"Enough you two! Beat it," she said. "Give Gary a break huh? Go watch the competition for a while. Elena will be here shortly and we'll trade places when she does arrive.  
  
The two men left Sky and Gary alone. As they left they each patted Gary on the shoulder in a "good luck" sort of gesture.  
  
"So what brings you out here today kiddo?" Sky asked Gary. "You feeling ok? Got questions about the food or the set up for Friday's party?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that," He replied. "I just…I…" All of a sudden Gary was nervous. "Oh, boy," he thought. "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
Sky's dark blue eyes studied Gary's face as he struggled to find the words he needed.  
  
"I…I…," he stopped and took a deep breath then tried again. "Here," he said handing her the items he was carrying. "These are for you."  
  
"What's this for?" Sky said looking at him suspiciously. "You guys were kidding and I should be used to that by now. Especially from Chuck." She stopped for a second to study his face. Gary blushed, looked down at his feet and shifted his weight like a wayward schoolboy called to the principal's office. "No, that's not why you're here Gary Hobson. There's more to it than that."  
  
Gary tried to steer the conversation back to a safer subject. "Aren't you going to open your packages?"  
  
Temporarily distracted from her attempt to get out of Gary what he was hiding sky turned her attention to the three packages Gary had given her.  
  
"Mmm, carnations. One of my favorite flowers," she said inhaling their spicy scent. Opening the bag from the gift shop she was pleasantly surprised to find so many Lindor chocolates. She knew he had to have spent a fair amount of money on them because in most stores she'd seen them in they were a quarter apiece. "Gary Matthew there has to be $5.00 worth of candy in here! And the carnation must have cost about the same! What are you up to?" Sky's suspicious nature had been aroused at the sight of the flowers and candy and she hadn't even opened the box from the boy store yet.  
  
"Nothing," Gary said as blushed once more. "Can't a guy buy a friend flowers and candy once in a while?"  
  
"Do you buy Marissa flowers and candy too? Makes me wonder whether I should open that box or not."  
  
"Go ahead," Gary urged. "I bought it special for you."  
  
Sky carefully removed the gift-wrap from the box enjoying Gary's discomfort as she did so. She always enjoyed tormenting him and her brothers by opening their gifts slowly. When she took the top off and removed the tissue revealing the stuffed pony she gasped with delight.  
  
"Oh! It's adorable!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You…You really like it? You don't think you're too old for such things?"  
  
"I'll never be too old for stuffed animals. I love it!" was her answer.  
  
"Good. Good," Gary was glad his gifts had gotten such a favorable reaction.  
  
"Now I've got to think of the perfect name," Sky said. "Let's see, there's Ebony, Thunderhead, Thunderbolt, Traveler. No, none of those is right. Fury? Duke? Cochise? Geronimo, Sequoyah, Dixie Belle. No, none of those is right either." She stopped to think for a minute. "Cherokee? Washo, Washita? No not those either." All of a sudden her face lit up, "I've got it! Starlight! I'll name it Starlight."  
  
Eager to be helpful and get to the other part of the reason for his visit Gary agreed with Sky on her choice of names.  
  
Sky's distraction was short-lived. She now turned her attention back to Gary.  
  
"Ok, out with it," She demanded. "What's the real reason you're lavishing all this attention on me all of a sudden? It can't be to negotiate my bill because I haven't and won't charge you for the times I've treated you over the last six months. And it can't be for my birthday because our birthdays are the same and it's not for a few months yet."  
  
Gary's face changed colors rapidly over the next minute and he tried to find his voice.  
  
"Well, I…I was wondering about your nurse," he started.  
  
Now having an inkling of what was coming Sky resolved to torture her "little brother". "His name is Sam Delaney. He's 40 years old, English and Irish, six feet tall, oh about 180 pounds…"  
  
"Not him," Gary interrupted. "Elena – the girl I met the other night at the dance."  
  
"Oh you want to know about Elena? Why didn't you say so?" Sky started laughing as Gary glared at her indignantly.  
  
"Sky!"  
  
"All right, all right," she laughed. "I'll tell you what I know. Elena Prescott is English on her father's side and Spanish on her mother's. She's a registered nurse who works full time at County General and sometimes works at the clinic with Sam and me or as a private duty nurse. She's thirty years old, lives alone except for her dog – a Saint Bernard named Hercules. She likes hamburger pizzas with extra cheese but no hot pepper seeds. She's originally from California. She's a sports nut. She likes baseball, basketball, volleyball, bowling and ice-skating. In the winter she likes to go tobogganing and skiing. Anything else you'd like to know?"  
  
"Yeah," Gary said. "Would she date a guy who's divorced?"  
  
"I don't know," Sky said. "We've never talked about dating. Now I know what these gifts are all about," Sky said to him with a gleam in her eye. "You just want to butter me up so I'll ask Elena to go out with you."  
  
"Yeah – No – I mean sort of…" Gary's voice trailed off as Sky started laughing.  
  
"Gary you're such an easy target!" she exclaimed. "I can nail you every time."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"I thought you didn't like for people to set you up. You always complain about your Mom's blind dates."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but this isn't really a blind date. It's not like I haven't met Elena, it…it's just that we don't really know each other. And I…I…I'm not asking you to set us up. I just wanted to know what you know about her before I ask her out." Ecstatic Gary leaned over Sky who was seated at her desk, grabbed her in a bear hug and kissed her cheek. "You're a doll! I owe you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Gary, you're smothering me," Sky said laughing.  
  
"Well, now, isn't this a pretty sight."  
  
Sky and Gary, startled, looked over toward the entrance to the tent. Mark Bradley, with a sneer on his face and in his voice, walked in. Gary could sense Sky's tension as she turned to face her former brother-in-law.  
  
"What do you want Mark?" she asked. "I told you two weeks ago to stay away from me unless you had legitimate business with me."  
  
"Maybe I do," Bradley said as Gary put himself between Sky and the cowboy.  
  
"I highly doubt it!" Sky retorted. "I would have heard if you or anyone else were hurt. The show's announcer would have paged me. Mark, I'm busy. I don't have time for your nonsense. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you. In private. Without your 'friend' here hanging around poking his nose in where it doesn't belong."  
  
At this Gary bristled. He didn't like this guy at all. He for darn sure didn't like the effect he had on Sky.  
  
"If Sky wants me to leave I'll leave. Otherwise I'm staying right here," he declared.  
  
"Didn't you learn your lesson the other night pal?" Mark asked Gary.  
  
That remark got Sky's attention. She hadn't taken a good look at Gary's assailant's Saturday night, she'd been more concerned with giving Gary the medical attention he'd so badly needed. However she suspected from Andrew's account of his fight with mark, that they were his so-called friends.  
  
"You know why I stopped seeing you Mark Thomas Bradley? Because you were, and still are, a self centered skirt-chasing bully. If I so much as said two words to another guy, you were quick to condemn me. You insulted me and questioned my honor!" Sky was steamed. "I'd heard the stories but I thought at first it was jealousy that made those girls complain about how your treated them. Then you started acting that way with me. Only I wouldn't put up with it. You tried bullying me. You even hit me once. But I didn't react the way the other girls did. I wasn't afraid of you. I struck back. As a matter of fact I flattened you the day I broke it off.  
  
Your behavior when I met your brother and became engaged to and married him helped send your parents to early graves!  
  
You hear me and you hear me good Mark Bradley! You're hanging out with the wrong crowd! Men who may possibly be responsible for your brother's death! Washo is here and he's watching you. If you step out of line he's going to nail you – if Jamie and Sam don't get to you first. And if I find out that you are in any way responsible for or involved in what happened to Gary last weekend I will personally take a horsewhip to you! Is that clear?"  
  
Bradley's face grew red with anger and his eyes flashed. 'You little…you can't talk to me that way!"  
  
As he started to advance toward Sky Gary grabbed his arm and tried to force him to leave. The wiry cowboy pulled loose and shoved Gary who stumbled backward into Sky who was standing behind him.  
  
She, in turn, stumbled backward and fell hitting her head on the desk hard enough to make her wince and cry out in pain.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Gary got to his feet in a flash and went to her aid, kneeling beside her. As Mark Bradley pulled Gary to his feet from where he knelt beside Sky and started to swing on him Sam Delaney, who along with Jamie and Elena Prescott arrived just at that moment, stopped him. Pulling Bradley away from Gary Sam let fly with a left to the cowboy's stomach and a right to his jaw that took all the fight t out of him.  
  
Gary and Jamie helped Sky to her feet and into a chair. Jamie examined his sister's head with Elena's supervision while Gary stood nearby. All were relieved to find nothing more than a small bump and some tenderness.  
  
"What happened?" Jamie asked his sister and Gary.  
  
Gary wasn't about to let sky get away with glossing this incident over the way she had the first one he'd witnessed.  
  
"Bradley came in while Sky and I were talking. He said he wanted to talk to her in private," Gary explained. "Then he said something about my learning my lesson the other night. Sky got mad and told him off. She even threatened to take a horsewhip to him if she found out that he had anything to do with it. Then he got mad and acted like he was going to hurt her. I tried to make him leave and he shoved me. I bumped into Sky which is how she fell and bumped her head."  
  
Jamie's dark blue eyes flashed with barely contained anger. He'd had more than enough of Bradley and his highhanded treatment of Sky. His right hand formed a fist of its own accord and he walked toward him ready to beat the tar out of him himself.  
  
"James Robert Fairfax don't you dare!" Sky could tell what her brother's intention was.  
  
Sam quickly got between the groggy Bradley and his employer's brother.  
  
"He's not worth it Jamie," Sam said. "Don't waste your energy or your anger on him." Giving Jamie a shove toward the tent's entrance he added, "Go find Washo or Trivette and tell them about this latest incident. They'll want to know."  
  
Jamie hesitated, looking back at his younger sister who was holding the ice pack Elena had gotten for her on her head. AT her nod he left the tent.  
  
"As for you Mr. Bradley," Sam said as he helped him to his feet and pushed him toward the entrance to the tent, "If I see or hear of you threatening the doc or Gary again I'll take you down myself and leave what's left of you for Chicago's finest to lock up and throw away the key! Now get out of here!"  
  
Bradley slunk off still holding his jaw where Sam's iron fist had connect4ed. When he was sure the man was gone Sam turned his attention back to Sky and Gary.  
  
"Are you two both ok?" he asked. "Doc?"  
  
Sky smiled and nodded slightly. "Thanks Sam. He's always been a pain but it's the first time he's been violent toward me in years. I guess I ticked him off when I bawled him out in front of Gary. His ego was bruised."  
  
"How 'bout you Gary? You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Gary answered. "I'm fine."  
  
"Hey Sam," Sky said. "How did you know were in trouble?"  
  
"I told them," Elena said. "I saw Mr. Bradley come in here just as I arrived. Your brother pointed him out to me a couple of days ago and told me to keep an eye out for trouble with him. So when I saw him come in here I went looking for him or Sam. I got lucky and found both of them together."  
  
"Thank you Elena," Sky said standing to give the younger woman a hug. "I won't say you saved my life but you probably kept a bad situation from getting worse."  
  
Turning to Gary who was standing next to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek causing him to blush at the attention she was giving him in front of her nurses. "And thank you sweetie for coming to my defense like that."  
  
Gary gave Sky a quick hug of his own. "You're welcome." Turning to Elena he said, "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," she answered looking a little confused.  
  
Once outside they found a semi-private spot where Gary could talk to her.  
  
"I was wondering…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to go out for a pizza or something tomorrow night would you?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
  
"You would? Ok. I'll pick you up around seven."  
  
This being said, Elena gave Gary her address and directions on how to get there. Then Gary went off to attend to a couple of incidents in The Paper – a dogfight perpetuated by two moronic pet owners. And an injury to one of said dog owners when the other one swung at him with the chain he normally restrained his pet with. He wasn't sure at first how he was going to take care of this problem until he remember something in a book he and Sky had read together when he was about ten years old and recovering from a childhood illness.  
  
In the book, Beautiful Joe, the dog's young mistress had stopped a dogfight by sprinkling pepper on their noses. The dogs were too busy sneezing to fight. And a boy who witnessed her act to the pepper from her and shook it in the faces of the dog owners – effectively ending their argument in the same manner. Knowing that pepper really did have that effect on people Gary decided it was worth trying in real life and was pleasantly surprised at the results. Not only did the dogs stop fighting their owners were too busy sneezing to even notice when Gary checked his paper and walked away before they could recover.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After Gary left Elena went back inside the first aid tent. Sam was still there talking to Sky who looked up expectantly with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, did he ask you out?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"He was asking me about you just before Mark made his presence known."  
  
"Gary seems like a nice buy gut he seems a little shy."  
  
"He is shy. But there's more to it than that," Sky explained. "You see Gary was married. Happily married – or so he thought. Then one day, on their anniversary in fact, he came home with groceries and a bouquet of roses to celebrate only to find the locks changed and a suitcase full of clothes and belongings tossed at him out of a second floor window. To make matters worse and add insult to injury Marcia, his now ex-wife, wrote up the papers herself, giving herself the house and just about everything in it. Then shortly after the divorce was final she told Gary that she was going to marry his ex-boss Phil Pritchard. Pritchard was the supervisor who had given him so much grief on the job at Strauss and Associates. Gary had worked as a stockbroker under this man's supervision while putting Marcia through law school."  
  
"Well he seems like a really nice guy."  
  
"He is," Sky said. "But then again I'm prejudiced. He's like a younger brother to me Elena. And there's a little more to Gary's story than Marcia and the divorce. Shortly after his divorce Gary met and dated a Sun-Times crusading reporter name Meredith Carson. She left him and Chicago for a job in Washington, D.C. Then he met a girl named Emma Shaw. She was an art restorer employed by one of the museums here in Chicago. She thought she was in love with him but she was haunted by memories of a man named Marco Sanchez whom she had loved from afar before he disappeared and was presumed dead. Gary let her go when he found out that Marco was at the opera they were planning to attend. He knew that Emma's heart really belonged to Marco in spite of her denials. He couldn't compete with the memories when they became reality. That incident still bothers him so much that he had nightmare about it the first that he was sick.  
  
Gary's going to want to strangle me if he finds out I said this, but I'm giving you fair warning. The same warning I'd give any other roman that shows an interest in him. If you break his heart I'll break your neck."  
  
"Don't worry Dr. Fairfax," Elena said. "If it doesn't work out I'll let him down gently. I wouldn't want to be responsible for breaking his heart again. From what you just told me I'd say he's been through a lot. What are Gary's interests?" she asked. "I mean what should I expect our date to be like?"  
  
"He's a perfect gentleman so you don't have any worries on that part. He seldom swears, takes the Lord's name in vain or loses his temper. He likes baseball football and hockey especially well but he also bowls on occasion. He loves pizza but you'll have to watch him there. He likes hot pepper seeds and I know you don't. Make him put them on his pieces separately. He can, on occasion, be a little absent-minded. He seldom drives and he doesn't own a personal vehicle. If he has to drive somewhere he usually takes the McGinty's van. He claims to dislike his cat but I think that's all talk. He likes to dance some but don't ask him to take you to a salsa joint. He has bad memories of his ex-wife and a twisted knee from what I've heard.  
  
His two best friends are his partners in the restaurant, Marissa Clark and Chuck Fishman. Marissa is about Gary's age. She used to work as the receptionist at Strauss and Associates. Gary offered her a job at McGinty's that she gladly took. Chuck is…" Here Sky hesitated. Chuck was not an easy person to describe or explain to a total stranger.  
  
"What's the matter Doc? Cat got your tongue?" Sam teased. He'd met chuck himself so he knew that she was struggling not to insult Gary's best friend even while being honest about what he was like.  
  
Sky stuck her tongue out at Sam. "Very funny." Turning back to Elena she said, "Chuck is Chuck. He whines and complains and gets involved in all manner of gambling or get rich quick schemes. He has had some strange ideas about how to run the restaurant on occasion but he'd do anything for Gary. They've been friends for a very long time."  
  
Sky spent the next few minutes talking to Elena about Gary. About the time she was through Jamie returned with Jimmy Trivette. Walker was about to have his turn in the bull riding competition so telling him about the incident with Mark Bradley would have to wait. Trivette, however, was concerned.  
  
"Sky, Jamie told me what happened. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Jimmy, I'm fine," she told him. "He didn't touch me. Gary knocked me down accidentally when Mark shoved him. I won't even have much of a headache."  
  
"I'd like to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze until his eyes pop out!" Jamie exclaimed. "I'm just a little sick of how he treats you sis."  
  
"I know how you feel Jamie," Trivette said, "But you'd only wind up in jail facing assault charges and that won't help your sister any."  
  
"Listen to the man," Sam said to his friend. "Between us we can look out for her. Let Walker and Trivette take care of the rest of it."  
  
"What are we going to do about Gary though?" Jamie asked. "He's gotten himself involved in this mess in spite of our efforts to protect him."  
  
"Banning him from the rodeo won't do any good," Sky said. "I tried that already. He just got around me by getting on Grandpa Mac's good side. I'm surprised he hasn't complained about how bossy I am. And Chris and the other encourage him to hang around. I guess the only thing to do is try and watch out for him when he's here."  
  
Walker joined the group at this point. Trivette had left a message with the announcer for him to come to the first aid area as soon as possible.  
  
"I got your message Trivette," he said as he entered. "What's up?"  
  
"Another confrontation with Bradley," Trivette answered. "He wanted to talk to Sky alone. When she told him to get lost and bawled him out he tried to get rough."  
  
Walker's keen eyes had spotted the red mark on Sky's left temple left by her encounter with the desk.  
  
"Is he responsible for that bump on your head?" he asked Sky.  
  
"No, not directly," she told him. "He and Gary were here at the same time. Mark shot off his big mouth and tried to get rough with me. When Gary tried to make him leave Mark shoved him. When he fell backward he knocked me down and I hit my head on the desk. He would have continued the fight except that Jamie and Sam came along. Two of Sam's punches and all of the fight was taken out of him."  
  
"You're sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Washo. It only hurts when I touch it."  
  
"Trivette have you been able to find out anything about those guys Bradley's been hanging out with?"  
  
"I ran their names through a few databases and came up blank. If they're wanted it's under different names."  
  
"Keep trying. Send descriptions to the FBI. See if they've got anything on robbery cases that are still open. We've got to end this before someone gets killed."  
  
"You think it's that serious Walker?" Sam asked.  
  
"Look at it this way Sam," Walker said. "From what I've seen and been told Bradley has confronted Sky twice, was on the scene when her cousin's horse was discovered to have a loose shoe right before his event. And your friend Mr. Hobson was seriously beaten by three men while another one of the Macgregor's was involved in another fight. I don't think it's a coincidence that Sky, Elena and the MacGregor boys were all called away at the same time. Mr. Hobson is close to them – especially Sky. Someone may see him as a way to get to her."  
  
"You think the robbery in Texas is related to Bradley's Harassment?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe no," Walker answered his partner. "But the sooner we find out the better. I think we'll drop by McGinty's and have a chat with Crumb about keeping as close an eye on Mr. Hobson as he can. And to keep us informed of his whereabouts. He seems to have a knack for being where there's trouble. We'll take turns watching out for him when he's here." Turning to Sky he said, "And you, young lady, will not go anywhere alone or with your friend Hobson unless you keep one of us informed of where you're going.  
  
Reluctantly Sky agreed. She was sure she could handle Mark on her own but keeping Gary out of trouble and/or danger was far more important to her than her pride.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next day, Tuesday, passed without incident. While Gary took care of what The Paper needed him for the Fairfaxes, Sam and Elena tended to a few minor injuries. These included a cowboy who got kicked in the hip by a cranky horse, a teenager with a bee sting and a six-year-old boy's stomachache caused by overindulging in sweets behind his parents' backs. Paper permitting Gary was taking Elena out that night. They were going bowling and for pizza afterward.  
  
Walker and Trivette, along with a few other rodeo participants also dropped into McGinty's. They brought Crumb up to date on the events of the day and got his promise to try and keep a close eye on Gary – as much as anyone could.  
  
At six o'clock that night, a half-hour before Gary needed to leave, Sky was in the loft with him as he finished dressing. As he tied his sneakers and combed his hair she looked him over. She wasn't worried about how he'd behave but it was a holdover from his teen years to see that he was properly dressed and had everything he needed. She resisted the urge to lecture him like his folks always had. And she didn't have a camera out to take pictures. Neither would she follow him on his date. But she did warn him about Elena's dog.  
  
"He's not unfriendly or anything. Just the opposite. He's just big and sometimes a little too friendly. He's scared a few of her dates off."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" a suddenly nervous Gary asked.  
  
"No, I'm not," Sky told him. "But don't worry about it. Elena and I worked this plan out together. We figure if you bring him some bones from the kitchen he'll be so busy he won't even notice that you're leaving. And you'll be his best friend for life."  
  
Reaching for her leather purse she opened it and pulled at a set of keys.  
  
"Here, take these," she said.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Gary, if you want to impress a girl on your first date you can't take her on the El! Jamie and I were talking. He's lending you his car tonight. He'll pick it up tomorrow. Just park it and hide the keys under the floor mat. He's got an extra set and I've got a set so all you have to do is hide the keys and lock it when you get home tonight."  
  
Rising from her seat on his couch she gave him a hug that he gladly returned.  
  
"Have fun tonight. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow and find out how things went."  
  
"Thanks Sky. And thank Jamie for me."  
  
"Think nothing of it sweetie. We want to see you relax and have a good time. Elena's a nice girl and I think you'll have a lot of fun together."  
  
Five minutes later they both left the loft. While Gary went off to find Jamie's car and pick up his date Sky stayed to visit with Chuck and Marissa. She'd been so busy at the fairgrounds the past couple of days that she hadn't had time to stop in for more than a few minutes at a time, mostly to give Gary a quick exam to see how his bruises were healing and the cut on his head. His lip was pretty well healed as were the cuts near his eye and on his cheek and the bruises were pretty well healed except for his ribs.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Promptly at seven o'clock Gary arrived at Elena's little house. Walking up to the door he rang the doorbell. A thunderous roar seemed to shake the house as Hercules let his mistress know that someone was at the door. Gary tried to calm himself but, truth be told, he was a little apprehensive. The only dog he'd had much experience with the last few years was Marissa's German Shepherd Guide Dog Spike. And he and Spike got along well. And Cat and Spike were friends as well. Gary still shook his head over that one seeing as how cats and dogs were supposed to be mortal enemies.  
  
"Hush Hercules," Elena's voice was heard scolding her pet.  
  
The door opened and Elena smiled when she saw Gary dressed in jeans, a brown long sleeved jersey and a windbreaker jacket standing at her door.  
  
"Gary, hi! Come on in." Elena opened the door for him to enter.  
  
Eyeing the big dog somewhat apprehensively Gary stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Hi. These are for you," he said handing her a small bouquet of mixed flowers.  
  
"Thank you. Come on in the kitchen with me while I put them in a base with some water."  
  
Elena led the way to her small kitchen where she got a vase out of one of the overhead cabinets and filled it with water.  
  
"There, that should do it as she place the flower laden vase on the circular kitchen table. "Is it very cold out there Gary?"  
  
"Huh?" Gary was only half listening. In spite of Sky's reassurances and Elena's attitude he was a little wary of the large brown and white dog and was watching the dog watch him.  
  
"Is it cold outside?" Elena looked over at Gary as she retrieved her purse from the chair in the Living Room where they had moved. "Don't let him make you nervous Gary. He really is harmless, but big and loud. I got him two years ago when he was just a puppy."  
  
"I'm not nervous," Gary said.  
  
Elena just looked at him with a bemused smile on her face. She'd heard that line before.  
  
"Ok. I'm a little nervous," he said. "You see, I-I haven't had a whole lot of experiences with dogs – except Marissa's Spike."  
  
"Don't worry about it Gary. Hercules scares a lot of people. Except Dr. Fairfax, her brothers and Sam. And Hercules adores all of them."  
  
"Sky said I should bring him some bones from the kitchen. I got 'em right here." Gary took the bag out of his jacket pocket. He took them into Elena's kitchen and, followed closely by the huge dog, put them in the empty dog food dish on the kitchen floor. Hercules went for them and settled down for a snack.  
  
By now Elena had retrieved a lightweight, dark green jacket out of the hall closet along with her purse from the Living Room. Gentleman that he was Gary helped her put it on. A minute later Gary and Elena were out the door and in Jamie's car on their way to the bowling alley.  
  
Upon arrival Gary parked the car and lived up to Sky's description of him as a perfect gentleman as he opened the car door for Elena and then the door to the bowling alley allowing her to precede him into the building. He rented their shoes and escorted her to their designated alley where they bowled three strings before playing some of the arcade games.  
  
Gary grinned like a schoolboy when Elena squealed with delight over the Bugs Bunny doll he pulled out of the claw machine. It had been a very long time. Probably not since Emma, that he had made a woman that happy over such a simple thing.  
  
From the bowling alley they went to Gary's favorite pizza place where they each had a pizza the way they liked. Gary's had anchovies and pineapple while Elena had hamburger and extra cheese. They shared a pitcher of Diet Pepsi. Before either of them realized it it was ten-thirty.  
  
At Elena's door a half-hour later Gary was rewarded with a "thank you Gary it was a lot of fun" and a kiss on the cheek. In somewhat of a daze and close to being on cloud nine Gary walked back to Jamie's 1991 Grand Am and drove back home to McGinty's.  
  
"Gary is that you?" Marissa asked hearing him enter the nearly deserted dining room.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How was your date with Elena?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Marissa smiled to herself. She could tell from his tone of voice and the lightness of his footsteps that it had been better than "good". "Oh well," she thought to herself as he headed up to the loft and his bed, "I'm sure Sky will get the details out of him and Elena tomorrow. Then I'll get them from her."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Plop.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Good morning Chicago. It's shaping up to be a nice day. Temps could reach the mid to high seventies or even 80 degrees today. Now here's what's happening in the world today…"  
  
Gary's hand reached over and slapped the on/off button on his clock radio as the cat made his presence known again.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"I'm comin! I'm comin'!" Gary dragged himself out of bed and over to the door. He'd not gotten to sleep right away the night before. Like a child who'd enjoyed a day at the fair or the circus he'd been too excited to fall asleep very quickly. If The Paper gave him any time to himself today he was going to ask Elena if she wanted to take in a movie. The Sound of Music was playing at one theater. Fiddler on the Roof and the Star Wars Trilogy at another. And one theater was showing Walt Disney's Darby O'Gill and the Little People with a very young Sean Connery.  
  
Taking the leftover pizza out of the box Gary offered some to Cat who more or less turned up his nose at the offering until Gary removed the pineapple and left only the anchovies, otherwise known as "the breakfast of champions".  
  
Flipping through The Paper briefly before heading for the shower Gary was pleasantly surprised to see nothing more than a few minor incidents for him to handle. A malfunctioning traffic light, a cat stuck in a tree along with its owner, a ten year old girl whose braids would be tangled in the branches leaving her trapped for a couple of hours when nobody heard her cry for help. A surprise benefit was that one of his rescues would take place at the fairgrounds. Most of his saves that day would take place in the morning and the one at the fairgrounds would take place around lunchtime. Maybe he could treat his friends to lunch and convince Elena to go to the movies for a late matinee or early evening show. He was sure Sky would allow Elena to leave early since she was so determined to see him relax and have some fun.  
  
His first save, the traffic light, was handled by a phone call to city hall. Confirmation that it had been taken care of was simple enough. Besides the fact that the story disappeared from The Paper, the traffic light happened to be down the street from McGinty's. The double confirmation was a great relief to Gary.  
  
On his way to the fairgrounds Gary took care of his second save of the morning. He found the little girl about to climb a thickly tangled oak tree to retrieve her frightened pet. This save did not go as smoothly as the previous one.  
  
For most people climbing a tree to retrieve a cat wouldn't be a big deal. They'd either do it or they'd call the fire department. Not Gary Hobson the recipient of tomorrow's newspaper today. The cat was lying on one of the highest branches in the tree. Gary's fear of heights almost got he better of him several times. The first time was when he looked up and saw how high the cat was in the tree. One look at the little girl's woebegone face and he was hooked. He swallowed hard in an effort to remain calm.  
  
"What's your name honey?" he asked her.  
  
"Holly Tucker," was the reply.  
  
"Holly. Now don't cry Holly 'cause I'm gonna climb up there and get your cat down," Gary told her. "What's his name?"  
  
"It's a she and her name is Cleopatra."  
  
"Cleopatra. Ok. Holly you just wait right here and I'll get her down."  
  
Gary took Holly's hand and led her a safe distance away. Returning to the tree he moved the chair that she had planned on using to reach the lowest branch. He jumped, caught hold of the branch and pulled himself up. So far so good. Safely settled on the lowest branch he then reached for the next highest one and pulled himself in to a standing position. As soon as he was sure of his footing he started the upward climb, slowly, trying not to look down.  
  
"Just my luck," he muttered. "Stupid cat would be on the highest branch in the tree. I really, really, really don't like heights." He kept going and finally found himself close enough to reach for the gray Angora cat. Cleopatra for her part was not thrilled to see this stranger's hand reaching out for her and she hissed at Gary lashing out with her right front paw. She raked his right hand leaving some deep, bloody scratches.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped. "What's the matter with you? Can't you tell I'm trying to help ya?" Gary shook his hand for a second while maintaining a death grip on the branch with his other hand.  
  
After several more tries and getting nowhere Gary finally restored to sweet- talking the cat and this time was successful. He tucked Cleopatra inside his brown windbreaker and started climbing down. As he climbed down he had to stop and close his eyes briefly when vertigo struck making him both dizzy and slightly nauseous as he looked down to check on his progress. Finally he reached the ground and handed the cat over to her ecstatic owner who threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug and a kiss for saving her pet. His irritation with the cat was forgotten as well as the painful scratches on his hand as he basked in the warmth of the rare thank you he had just received.  
  
Gary arrived at the fairgrounds with less than five minutes to spare. At 12:15 an elderly man would be assaulted near the refreshment stand by a group of teenage punks after he accidentally spilled some soda from a paper cup on one of them. The Paper reported that they would then steal his turquoise jewelry and he would wind up in the hospital with a stab wound in his shoulder.  
  
Quickly Gary made his way to the scene just as the leader of the gang shoved his victim. The elderly man was dressed in jeans, a red shirt with a silver concho belt, boots and a silver and turquoise bracelet and pendant. As Gary approached the teens proceeded to roughly shove the old man back and forth between them.  
  
"Maybe this'll teach you to watch where you're going old man," their leader snarled.  
  
Gary looked around to see if he could find a Security Guard but there wasn't one in sight.  
  
"Oh boy," he thought to himself. "This isn't going to be easy."  
  
The teenagers had now set their sights on the old man's jewelry.  
  
"Hey Jack," one of them said to their leader. "Look at what the old man's got. It must be worth something. It'll pay for your jacket and pants."  
  
Jack responded, "Yeah, you're right." To the frightened old man he said, "Let's have the bracelet and the necklace old man."  
  
"No." The old man was frightened but defiant.  
  
Jack was surprised when he felt a hand on his wrist as he reached out for the items in question.  
  
"Don't even think about it kid." Gary didn't yell but he tried to put all the authority of his superior age into his tone of voice.  
  
"Hey man, let go!" Jack said struggling to pull free.  
  
Gary let go of the youth who back up a step. Reaching out he helped the intended victim to his feet.  
  
"Look out!" the older man yelled.  
  
Gary turned and jumped aside just in time to avoid the knife that came whistling through the air at his right shoulder. The blade ripped his jacket but fortunately missed him.  
  
"Hey!" Gary exclaimed. "There's no need for that. Why don't you put that away and we'll forget anything ever happened huh?"  
  
"No way dude. I'm going to cut you up for getting in the way."  
  
His attack on Gary and the elderly man came to an abrupt halt as Sky and her cousins Chris and Alex arrived on the scene. The cousins were on their way to the refreshment stand to pick up sandwiches and soda and such for the family and friends that were gathered near the tents they were sleeping in at night. Chris grabbed the wrist of the leader and squeezed with all his strength. Suddenly a sharp crack was heard. The switchblade knife fell to the ground where Gary snatched it up, closed it and put it in his pocket for safekeeping.  
  
"Ow!" the kid named Jack screamed. "Hey man you broke my wrist."  
  
"I'll break your head you try something like that again," Chris told him.  
  
Seeing their leader hurt like that set the others into a frenzy. They turned their attention on Chris who easily avoided the fist one. Alex, with the light of battle in his eyes, took out a tall African-American boy that must have outweighed him by thirty pounds. The differences in their weight had no effect. Years of wrestling broncs, steers and calves had made the wiry blond tough. The kid went down in a hurry and stayed down. Sky, who had stopped long enough to have Security paged took down the last kid herself much to the amazement of Gary who had pulled the intended robbery/stabbing victim to one side when the melee started.  
  
She blocked his attempted swing with her left arm and grabbed the boy's right arm with her right hand. She then proceeded to force him to his knees with the arm in danger of being broken or the shoulder dislocated.  
  
"You move a muscle, you little punk, and I'll break it!" she told him.  
  
A moment later three security guards arrived in answer to Sky's page and took the three teens into custody. Sky and her cousins left word with the guards to let the police know that they would come down to make their statements later. Before leaving one of the security guards took the knife from Gary to turn over to the police. Sky, Chris and Alex then turned their attention to the other two men.  
  
"You ok Gary?" Chris asked before the others could speak.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "Thanks for the help."  
  
Sky, meantime, had started a conversation with the elderly victim. Gary didn't understand a word of it as they were speaking a language he'd never heard before. The old man's face had lit up and he had a big smile on it when he heard her speak. The MacGregor boys seemed to understand at least part of the conversation.  
  
Turning to her cousins Sky said, "Would you two mind seeing Gray Wolf safely back to his stand? I'll bring the food he was after when I get ours. He's a little shaken up."  
  
"Sure," Chris answered. "We passed it on the way over here. His son will be anxious if he's heard about this."  
  
Chris and Alex flanked Gray Wolf as he gave Sky and hug and said "thank you" before leaving.  
  
Sky then turned her attention to Gary. "Are you sure you're ok Gary? You look a little pale."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. The knife didn't even come close – it just ripped my jacket a little."  
  
"I can see that," Sky said noticing the long rent in the shoulder. Then she noticed the scratches on his hand. "What happened to you hand?" she asked holding it up for a better look.  
  
"Oh," he said. "A cat scratched me."  
  
"Your cat?"  
  
"No, no. I got a cat out of a tree this morning. She didn't like the idea of a stranger reaching out for her."  
  
Pulling at his sleeve Sky said. "Come with me. That hand needs a little attention. We'll go the infirmary and clean those scratches up and put a couple of band aids on them."  
  
  
  
Gary didn't bother arguing. He knew he wouldn't win and besides it was a good way to find out for himself if Elena was around.  
  
No such luck. As they entered the tent it was empty. Obediently  
  
Gary sat in a chair while Sky got the alcohol and cotton balls. He flinched as the alcohol stung the scratches.  
  
"There, that'll do," Sky said as she put a large Band-Aid on the back of his hand.  
  
As she busied herself putting things away his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Hey Sky where'd you learn that move you used on the kid?"  
  
"Washo taught me," she answered.  
  
"Oh. And what about that language you were talking to the old man – Gray Wolf? What was that?"  
  
"That was Cherokee. Gray Wolf is a full-blooded Cherokee from Oklahoma. He travels around to different rodeos, fairs and Pow-Wows selling his handmade silver and turquoise jewelry."  
  
Quizzically Gary looked up at her. "Where'd you learn to speak Cherokee?"  
  
"In Texas. Washo taught me. Said I was a good student. That I learned fast." Sky had a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Gary hesitated for a minute. Then he asked, "Who's Washo?"  
  
"A friend," Sky answered evasively. "A very special friend. He's half Cherokee himself. His dad was a full-blooded Cherokee married to a white woman. He's a Texas Ranger, a black belt and then some in karate. He's the one I told you about – the one that trained Jonathan. He's been a good friend for a long time now."  
  
Gary thought about what she told him. Then something occurred to him. She'd mentioned this "Washo" the day of the incident with Bradley in the infirmary.  
  
"He's here isn't he – this 'Washo'?"  
  
"What makes you think that hon?" Sky was war of his questioning now.  
  
"Because you said something to Bradley the other day about him being here. That he's watching him."  
  
"I did? Oh yeah I did," Sky was visibly nervous. The thumb and forefinger on her left hand toyed with the silver and turquoise ring she wore on her right ring finger. She couldn't tell him the truth because it could jeopardize the undercover operation. Not that she didn't trust Gary - but if he accidentally let it slip weeks of work could be ruined.  
  
"Gee look at the time," she said holding his left wrist up to red his watch. "I've got to get those lunches to that hungry horde of family and friends that are waiting for me before they start eating the horses' feed. Care to join us?" With a sly twinkle in her eye she added, "Elena's with them. That is why you came here isn't it?"  
  
"No," Gary tried to deny it but it was no use. Short of telling her about his mysterious paper foretelling the attempted robbery there was nothing for him to do but put up with her teasing.  
  
A myriad of questions went through Gary's mind as they walked over to the refreshment stand together. And all of them had to do with why Sky was being so mysterious about her friend. What was he doing here? Who was he? A Texas Ranger in Chicago? Gary's mind was in a whirl. But Sky kept teasing him for details of his date with Elena. She wasn't going to answer any more questions about Walker.  
  
"Hi Mr. Morgan," she greeted the sixtiesh gentleman at the refreshment stand. "Got a big order for you. I'm ordering for my family and some friends."  
  
"Good afternoon Schuyler. We're ready when you are," he responded.  
  
Sky grinned as she rattled off the order. "I need two dozen cheeseburgers, two dozen hamburgers, ten hot dogs, twelve chicken diners – half chicken size of course. Rob's next to impossible to fill up and Aunt Kate says Andrew must have four hollow legs. He's been known to put away the equivalent of two chickens all by himself.  
  
James Morgan laughed. He'd been a friend of Robert Macgregor, Andrew's father, for years. He knew exactly what Sky was talking about. "How about chips and sodas dear?"  
  
"Oh, let's see," Sky looked at her list. "I need a half dozen original Sun chips, three Fritos and three plain ridged chips. As for sodas I think a dozen cokes, four ginger ales, four diet cokes and a half a dozen root beers." Turning to Gary she said, "What would you like Gary?"  
  
Gary was stunned by the enormity of the order. He hadn't seen the amount of food the MacGregors had put away the night of the Calamity Jane nonsense.  
  
"You-you mean to tell me that all that food you just ordered is just for your family?"  
  
"Oh, no," she replied seriously. "One of those chicken dinners is Elena's and one is mind. The rest of it is for my cousins, Jamie and Sam."  
  
Gary blinked – taken aback by that statement. All he could think of at that moment was his mother back in Hickory and how she would love to feed this group. She was always convinced that Gary wasn't eating well and that he was wasting away to nothing.  
  
"Earth to Gary! Are you with me here?" Sky's voice brought him back to Oak Park and what he was there for.  
  
"Oh, uh, cheeseburger and plain chips with a coke," he answered.  
  
"Add another cheeseburger, chips and coke to that order please Mr. Morgan."  
  
"You got it hon. Be ready in five minutes."  
  
Sky, with Gary's help, spent that time gathering condiments, plastic ware, straws and napkins. When the order was ready it was packed in six large boxes. The sodas were surrounded by ice filled plastic gags. Gary insisted on carrying the boxes with the hot food. He would have carried all six but Sky pointed out the impracticality of it. It would only heat up the sodas, melt the ice and cool off the hot food.  
  
A chorus of "Hi Gary" and "It's about time! I'm starving!" greeted the pair as they arrived with the food and drinks after dropping off Gray Wolf's order. Andrew and Rob made a grab for the food only to be stopped by Jamie who told them to mind their manners. The girls would be served first then their guest – Gary – and then they could have theirs.  
  
"Your mothers see you acting like this and you'll have sore ears and backsides for a week," he told them.  
  
That settled it. The thought of what their mothers, let alone their grandparents, would say settled them down.  
  
Sky and Gary distributed sodas and straws. When everyone had one the rest were placed on a nearby folding table. The boxes containing the hot food were placed at he other end of the table. The napkins, plastic ware, straws and condiments were put in the middle of the table. As Jamie had stated Sky, Elena, Hannah, Anne and Rebecca got their meals first and found a place to sit. Then Gary, Jamie and Sam quickly got what they wanted before the "horde of locusts" descended upon the table. Gary's eyes grew wide as he watched Rob and Andrew devour a dozen cheeseburgers plus chips, soda and dessert. He, much like his mom would have, wondered where they put it all. They were as tall as he was yet they had to be twenty pounds or more lighter. If he'd ever tried to eat that much he'd have gotten sick.  
  
There was no competition scheduled for a few hours so the MacGregors, their cousins and friends spent the time playing, singing and dancing. Hannah got a sewing kit from the trailer she and her female cousins were staying in and fixed Gary's jacket.  
  
Sky had her violin with her and her guitar. The strains of John Denver's "Take Me Home Country Roads" and "Thanks God I'm a Country Boy" filled the air as did some more contemporary country music such as Garth Brooks "Callin' Baton Rouge", Joe Diffie's "Third Rock From the Sun" and Tracy Byrd's "Watermelon Crawl" which brought giggles from the five women. The CD player in the trailer was put to good use for the songs Sky couldn't play. Of course, the obligatory oldies were cranked out such as "Earth Angel", "Bad, Bad Leroy Brown" (Sky couldn't resist the teeny little dig at Chicago with Gary there), "Close to You", Leaving on a Jet Plane and Jamie's childhood favorite of "Puff The Magic Dragon". At least Sky liked to say that it was Jamie's favorite. He always denied it. He always said it was Alan's. But they all agreed that Peter, Paul and Mary were among their favorite groups from the sixties.  
  
After about an hour of this, the MacGregors talked their cousins into competing against them in Barrel Racing, Pole Bending and Calf Roping. Having furtively checked his paper a few times Gary was pleasantly surprised that there was nothing for him to handle. He did suffer a twinge in his conscience for letting Chuck and Marissa think he was out handling The Paper but then again both of them were always after him to loosen up and have some fun. Surely they wouldn't mind him hanging out with his new friends for a while. He had had a chance to talk to Elena and they were going to a 7 o'clock movie. It looked like it would be the Disney movie, as Elena had to get up early in the morning and needed to be in bed at a reasonable hour. It was, in retrospect, the calm before the storm.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Thursday dawned cloudy and cool. Gusts of wind blew dust and trash around the streets and alleys of Chicago. At the fairgrounds some of the livestock was getting restless. Here and there a horse neighed nervously and a steer bellowed. The ringing sound of metal on metal could be heard as more than one horse, spooked by the gust winds lashed out in the confines of the trailer they were sheltered in.  
  
The MacGregors, their staff and the rodeo entrants were hard pressed to calm the animals and ensure that everything was securely fastened down. More than one tent peg had to be pounded deeper into the ground with a sledgehammer lest the strain of windblown canvas pull it loose and allow a tent to collapse trapping its occupants.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Gary's day started as it always did. The radio came on at six-thirty and the cat arrived with The Newspaper seconds later.  
  
Picking up The Paper Gary read the headline and the accompanying article out loud as he closed the door to the loft. "Windy Weather Wreaks Havoc on City. Winds gusts of up to 40 mph wreaked havoc on Chicago and vicinity yesterday. Tree limbs were reported down in many neighborhoods and there were isolated power outages as well.  
  
The MacGregor Rodeo and Wild West show suffered damage to several tents and a trailer. The owner's grandson, Christopher MacGregor, 31, was injured when the door on a damaged trailer slammed into him as he approached it to make repairs. MacGregor suffered a broken shoulder along with some cuts and bruises on his face and hands. He was treated at Cook County General Hospital where he was held overnight for observation."  
  
Leaving The Paper on the counter Gary quickly dressed in jeans, plaid shirt and his sneakers. Grabbing The Paper he tucked it inside his leather jacket that he fastened as he hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Marissa," he said as he entered the office and saw her sitting at her desk with her morning coffee.  
  
"Morning Gary," she answered. "What's the hurry?"  
  
"I gotta get out to the fairgrounds pretty quick. Chris MacGregor is going to be hit by a trailer door that's caught by one of these wind gusts. The Paper says he'll get a broken shoulder and some cuts and bruises."  
  
"You certainly can't let that happen. Just be careful that you don't get hurt yourself Gary. There are a lot of tree limbs down and the way that wind is blowing I wouldn't be surprised if there was a lot more damage done before the day is over."  
  
"I will Marissa," Gary told her. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."  
  
Gary hustled through the empty dining room and out the front door. Unfortunately he did not possess Chuck's talent for hailing cabs and it took him fifteen minutes to get one to stop and pick him up.  
  
The wind was blowing fiercely when he arrived. The dust was blown around so much that it was difficult to walk against the wind without being half blinded when it blew in people's eyes. Quickly checking his paper with difficulty the way the wind was blowing he looked around to get his bearings. When he had figured out which way he needed to go he started walking quickly toward the area where he knew there were a lot of trailers parked.  
  
Gary was two hundred yards away when he finally caught sight of the tall, dark-haired Texan who had befriended him during his stay in Chicago. Chris was attempting to repair a door on his sister's trailer that had come loose and was threatening to come off altogether. Neither his brother, cousins nor anyone else was helping him and the wind was making a difficult job even harder. At one hundred yards from his goal Gary saw the door pull loose and start to slam into Chris. Pouring on the steam Gary covered the distance between them to try to prevent his friend from being injured. The wind blew his words back at him as he yelled a warning.  
  
"Chris! Look out for the door!"  
  
Gary reached Chris just as the door pulled away from it's hinges altogether. Ranger James Trivette happened to be close by and saw Gary running toward his friend. He also saw that Gary's momentum would not be quite enough to get both he and Chris out of danger. Living up to his old football nickname of "crazy legs" Trivette covered the fifty yards between himself and the other two men in less than seven seconds.  
  
"Oof!" Gary and Chris both grunted as Trivette's slender body slammed into them and knocked them clear of the door as it slammed into the ground a scant two feet from where they fell.  
  
Getting to his feet Trivette offered a hand to Gary and helped him to his feet. Together they helped a slightly dazed Chris to his feet.  
  
"You fellas all right?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Gary replied. "I'm fine." Turning his attention to Chris he asked his friend, "How about you Chris? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," the somewhat dazed Texan replied. "You just took me by surprise. Ya kinda knocked the wind out of me."  
  
Gary turned to Trivette. "Thanks for the assist. That-that was pretty close."  
  
Trivette smiled. "Glad I could be of help. Take it easy now. Mr. MacGregor maybe you ought to have the doctor take a look at you, just to be on the safe side."  
  
"I'll see that he goes," Gary said. He knew that like the day he'd sprained his ankle, they'd both be in trouble if they didn't go see Sky.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Five minutes late Trivette was talking in a secluded area of the fairgrounds with his partner about his latest findings on the men Mark Bradley had been seen hanging out with lately.  
  
"Find anything out Trivette?" Walker asked his partner.  
  
"So far only that Bradley has a record of being drunk and disorderly. I'm not getting very far with his companions. Dix, Dean and Anderson simply don't appear in any law enforcement databases I've been able to tap into. Have you been able to learn anything?"  
  
"Not much," Walker answered. "I did hear enough of one of their conversations to suspect that they're up to something. And I managed to get his." Walker handed Trivette the slide from a bolo tie. "Check it against any list of stolen merchandise you can find. Maybe we got lucky and its' from the robbery that killed Sky's husband." Walker paused to reflect for a minute on the circumstances surrounding his first meeting with Sky. She was working at St. Matthew's Hospital in Dallas. Her husband, Jonathan Bradley, had been hit by a car during a robbery attempt. Though he had insisted that he was fine, Walker, his supervising Ranger, had insisted that he get checked out. Dr. Schuyler Fairfax, a Kentuckian who'd been transplanted to Indiana as a young girl had recently started doing her residency in Dallas. The attractive blue-eyed brunette had fallen head over heels for the handsome blond Ranger. They were married within a year. Less than a year after their wedding he was dead – killed by a gang of jewelry store thieves as he answered a call about a robbery. He was off duty but that had never stopped him. Walker could still see the shattered look on the young widow's face when he showed up at their house to break the news to her. She was a long way from home with just her in- laws for comfort. He'd made the phone call to Indiana himself breaking the ad news to her parents.  
  
"Trivette if these guys are who I think they are I want them. It's time justice was done. Sky's suffered long enough."  
  
Trivette took the slide. "We'll get 'em Walker. We'll get 'em. I'll swing by McGinty's and have a talk with Crumb. Then I'll go to the precinct and check this against the stolen property lists."  
  
"While you do that I'll do a little more nosing around and see if I can find out anything definite." As another strong gust of wind tore at their clothes he said, "The way this wind is blowing I doubt Mr. MacGregor will hold any competition today."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"You'll be ok cousin," Sky said to Chris who was sitting in a chair in her tent. "All I can find on you is a few bruises though that right elbow's got a good scrape on it. I'm thinking you must have slid on the ground a little when the guys tackled you."  
  
"I think you're right Sky," Chris agreed. "But it would have been a lot worse if Gary and Jim Elliot hadn't come along when they did."  
  
Sky leaned over to hug and kiss Gary who was sitting nearby in another chair. "Thank you sweetie for helping Chris. If that door had hit him square he'd be in the hospital right now with a broken shoulder at the very least."  
  
"I was just in the right place at the right time," Gary responded, embarrassed by the show of affection she was showing him in front of her cousin.  
  
"All right you two get out of here and quit taking up space I need for people who are really in need of medical attention. I think Grandpa Mac intends to at least postpone the competition and see if this wind will die down. She shooed the two men away. "Go find something to do for a while until we find out what's going to happen."  
  
********************************************************  
  
As it happened those who speculated that the competition would be postponed were correct. Kenneth MacGregor, having noticed the dust clouds that were making it next to impossible to see and hearing the wind gusts that drowned out most conversations, did decide to postpone the competition. If the wind died down enough he would start the competition again after lunch.  
  
The MacGregor cousins decided to take advantage of the lull and go souvenir shopping. And they were anxious to pick up some last minute items for the anniversary party planned for the next night. At least the girls were. The guys weren't so anxious since they knew they'd be carrying whatever the girls bought. Well, if they could have lunch at McGinty's while they were out they'd survive.  
  
Kenneth MacGregor's wife had plans for him. Pinning him down long enough to go clothes shopping was difficult to say the least. The "stubborn old goat" avoided it whenever possible. Phoebe MacGregor was going to get him to Marshall Fields for a couple of suits and to wherever she could get some new jeans a dress shoes. A couple of conservative ties as well. And if there happened to be a sale on linens she'd take advantage of that. She hadn't had time to shopping at home lately. So off went the MacGregors to go sightseeing, shopping and eat lunch in a restaurant.  
  
Jamie Fairfax and Sam Delaney were headed for O'Hare airport to make arrangements for rental cars for some of the incoming relatives. They were also picking up some relatives that were already arriving. Kenneth MacGregor's brother Angus and his family were arriving from Scotland that afternoon. The Fairfax parents would arrive in Chicago the next afternoon and take her parents away long enough for their Sky, Jamie, Alan, his wife Kim and their cousins to decorate for the party. Other friends and relatives would be arriving over the course of that day and the next. If any of them had had any inkling of what was going to happen to Sky that afternoon they never would have let her stay at the fairgrounds.  
  
The competition may have been delayed that that didn't mean that Sky was idle. She kept herself busy filing paperwork, giving visitors directions to the displays and vendors booths. She recommended restaurants, visitor's centers and local sights to see. Some of the cowboys and their families had never been to Chicago before. Jokingly she told them to visit the stockyards if they were homesick.  
  
For a couple of hours she practiced the music she was planning on playing at the party the next night. The strains of many an old folk song and country tune floated on the air. The lively tune of Old Dan Tucker brought grins to the faces of those who remembered the words from childhood or from hearing it on television's Little House On The Prairie. The mellow tunes of The Tennessee waltz brought back memories of Patti Page – long a favorite of her grandparents. And so her afternoon went.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mark Bradley scowled. He was still smarting over the tongue lashing Sky had given him the other day. Taking another swig from the contraband bottle of whiskey he worked up the courage to face her one more time.  
  
He found her alone, at the infirmary, reading. Her violin and guitar were safely tucked away in their cases and sitting in an otherwise unoccupied corner of the tent. "Sky, I want to talk to you," he said, swaying slightly on his feet.  
  
"What do you want now Mark? Haven't I made myself clear? I don't want to see you anymore! Ever!" Sky's dark blue eyes flashed in anger and annoyance at her former brother-in-law.  
  
"I want you to hear me out," he said. "I want you to give me another chance."  
  
"Mark, I've given you all the chances you're going to get! I'm not interested in anything you have to say any more. Not unless it's 'I'm sorry I bothered you' or 'I'm sorry about Jonathan. I miss him too.' Or 'I wish I could make it up to you for being such a jerk." No Mark. I don't think you can bring yourself to admit you were wrong. You never could."  
  
Her words angered Bradley and he grabbed her and pulled her to him forcefully kissing her on the mouth. Pulling loose Sky stepped back and slapped him – hard – with her right hand.  
  
"That's the last time you touch me Mark Bradley! Why do you think I stopped seeing you? It was exactly this kind of behavior!"  
  
As she started to turn away from him he grabbed her again and she could stop herself from crying out in pain.  
  
"You little…You think you're too good for me don't you? You don't think I'm as worthy of you as my noble brother? I'm every bit as good a man as he was. And I'll prove it to you!"  
  
He never got a chance to explain or demonstrate what he meant by that. As he started to force another kiss on Sky again he suddenly found himself flying through the air to land with a thud several feet away.  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady Bradley. You were warned before to stay away from her." Ranger Cordell Walker had himself under control but there was steel in his voice as he spoke.  
  
Bradley got up and foolishly charged the ex-Marine turned Texas Ranger. Walker easily sidestepped him. Picking himself up off the ground again Mark charged the smaller man. Walker was several inches shorter but in better physical condition and he most definitely was not under the influence of alcohol. Walker sidestepped him again and again until after Bradley's fifth charge he punched him square on the jaw knocking him out cold.  
  
It was at this point that two security guards arrived on the scene having been summoned by sky. They took her former brother-in-law into custody pending the arrival of a police cruiser. The officers took him into custody and away fro the fairgrounds. It was the last anyone would ever see of Mark Bradley. Upon his release the next day he would be escorted to the fairgrounds to retrieve his belongings and told to never set foot in Oak Park or Chicago again or he would face assault charges and some serious prison time.  
  
Walker turned to a somewhat shaken up Sky and escorted her to a seat in the tent. "Are you okay Sky?" he asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, I'm fine Washo." She sighed. I'm just sorry Mark and I can't be friends. He's Jonathan's only sibling. I hate for our relationship to end under a black cloud like this."  
  
"Yeah, I know," the soft-spoken Ranger said. "But he's never going to change."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sky said.  
  
"Look, if you're going to be all right I need to get back to the arena. I lost track of the men Bradley's been hanging out with. I think they're up to something bit I'm not sure what. If you see Trivette tell him where I've gone and have him page me. Better yet – you page me and tell me where to meet him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Gary walked into the main dining room of McGinty's tired but pleased. He'd managed to prevent a traffic accident, a mugging and a robbery at a convenience store. And not once had he been forced to deal with the police. He couldn't help comparing how his day had gone as opposed to how if often went. Normally he had to face a uniformed officer or a detective but today he'd managed to avoid all that. Nor had he had to use his "right time – right place" line he usually used in such situations.  
  
Spotting Chuck and Marissa at a corner table he went over to join them, nodding at Crumb as he passed the bar.  
  
"Hey Gar," Chuck greeted him. "You're back early today."  
  
"Yeah," Gary answered. "The Paper's pretty quiet right now."  
  
"How about some lunch Gary?" Marissa asked.  
  
"That sounds good Marissa. I am kinda hungry."  
  
Marissa got up from her seat and went out to the kitchen to see about a meal for Gary. She could sense that he was tired and, as always, wanted to do what she could for him – even if it was only seeing that he got something to eat.  
  
Gary leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Chuck, seeing how tired his friend's face looked, sat there quietly for a change. And he didn't try to get hold of Gary's paper to sneak a look at the sports or financial pages. Jumbled thoughts of the past three weeks ran through Gary's mind. These three weeks that Sky and Jamie's relatives had been in town had been fun, hectic, dangerous, painful and mysterious. Mysterious? That wasn't a word he would normally associate with the Fairfaxes. But neither sibling was talking about this mysterious friend Sky called "Washo". Who was he? What was he doing here in Chicago? Did he have anything to do with those papers Jamie had showed Sky the day of the parade? His musings were interrupted by Crumb.  
  
"Hey Hobson," the old cop said. "I just heard from a friend at my old precinct that Doc Fairfax isn't going to be bothered by her former brother- in-law any more."  
  
That got Gary's attention in a hurry. He was still worried about Sky's dealings with Mark Bradley.  
  
"That's good news," he said in response.  
  
"How come?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Seems he got a little too fresh with her and some cowboy beat the crap out of him."  
  
"What!" Chuck exclaimed.  
  
"Is-is she ok?" Gary's mud puddle green eyes grew wide at hearing the shocking news.  
  
"Calm down," Crumb said. "A couple of uniforms took him into protective custody for being drunk and disorderly. He's in a cell right now cooling his heels."  
  
Gary got to his feet in a hurry and headed for the door not hearing another word that Crumb or Chuck said. All he could think of was that the woman who had been like an older sister to him for most of his life had been in danger and he hadn't known about it. He had to get to Oak Park to see for himself that she was ok.  
  
"Is she really all right?" Chuck asked Crumb.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine," Crumb replied. "I hear she hauled off and smacked him one when he kissed her."  
  
Chuck grinned. That sounded like the sky they'd known and loved for so many years. No one pushed her around unless they wanted to risk a fat lip – or worse. After all she did have two older brothers looking out for her as well.  
  
As Crumb walked back to the bar Marissa returned from the kitchen. She was somewhat surprised to find that Gary was gone. Chuck filled her in on what Crumb had told them.  
  
"But she's really ok?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah. Crumb said the cowboy really kicked Bradley's butt good."  
  
"Good! I know that Sky's problem with him has been weighing heavily on Gary's mind since the day the rodeo arrived in Oak Park. Maybe now he'll relax and quit worrying."  
  
"Yeah," a dubious Chuck responded. "Maybe."  
  
********************************************************  
  
The wind had died down a little by the time Gary's cab arrived at the fairgrounds. The first place he went looking for Sky was the first aid station. She wasn't there so he started asking passersby if they had seen her. After several fruitless inquiries one cowboy who hadn't gone to see the sights told him he could find her in the arena.  
  
Running off in that direction Gary found her mounted on the black gelding she'd ridden in the parade working off her nervous energy in a few barrel- racing runs. Nobody was around to time her so she was doing it herself.  
  
"Hey Sky," Gary called.  
  
Sky was intent on what she was doing and didn't hear him at first.  
  
"Hey Sky," Gary tried again. Still no response. She couldn't' hear him over the sound of the wind and the horse's pounding hooves.  
  
At the far end of the arena Sky and Midnight circled the last barrel and started their run for the finish line. So deep was she in concentration that she didn't notice Gary standing hear the gate at first.  
  
"Whoa, Middy. Good boy." Sky reined the gelding to a stop and patted his sweaty neck.  
  
"Sky!" Gary tried one more time.  
  
Startled, Sky looked up. When she saw Gary standing there she smiled. Signaling the gelding for a walk they approached the gate that Gary opened for her.  
  
"Gary! This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"  
  
After securing the gate Gary reached for her reins as she swung her right leg over the horse's back and gracefully slid out of the saddle to the ground.  
  
"I heard what happened. Are…are you ok? He…he didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"Now how…Oh ever mind," she said. "I can guess how you heard. A certain ex-cop must have heard it through the grapevine and told you."  
  
"Yeah." Gary looked at her in concern. He couldn't see any marks on her but he wasn't sure if that was good or not. There could be injuries he couldn't see.  
  
"I suppose I'd better tell you what happened," she said. "Come on and walk with me. I'll tell you everything while I cool Midnight out and put him away."  
  
The two friends, so much like brother and sister, walked for fifteen minutes while Sky explained what had happened. But she still wasn't telling him about Walker. That would have to wait.  
  
When she finished grooming Midnight and cleaning his tack she sat down next to Gary who was sitting on a nearby bale of hay.  
  
"So what's going to happen to Bradley?" Gary wanted to know.  
  
"The police will escort him to the fairgrounds to pick up his personal belongings tomorrow. Then they'll escort him to the office to get his entry fees back. After that they'll see him on his way out of Oak park and Chicago with the explicit understanding that he's never to set foot in Illinois again unless he wants to face assault charges." She sighed. "It's too bad really. He had the makings of a good doctor if he'd just stayed out of trouble and off of the booze. I wish we could have been friends. He's my only living link to Jonathan other than the Rangers."  
  
Gary put his arms around her and held her tight. His own heart was aching for her in this situation. Sky had seldom met anyone she couldn't get along with. To lose the friendship of her late husband's only sibling had to hurt her deeply. The two friends sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Gary would let go of Sky after a final squeeze.  
  
"You did the best you could Sky. I know you did. You've never treated anyone unfairly as long as I've known you. And I know for a fact that he was told to stay away from you. I was there remember?" Gary kissed his big sister" on the forehead. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."  
  
Sky looked at Gary fondly and smiled. "When did you get to be so wise Gary Matthew? I'm supposed to console and advise you – not the other way around."  
  
"Well I'm not exactly a little kid any more you know."  
  
"To me you'll always be a little boy. My 'baby brother' – my shadow."  
  
They walked together arm in arm toward the refreshment stand. As they passed by Gray Wolf's trailer Sky's attention was drawn to the door, which stood slightly ajar.  
  
"Now that's strange," Sky said. "Why would Gray Wolf leave his trailer unlocked when he's not here? I'd better go see about securing it. I wouldn't want someone to walk in and make off with his stock. Wait here a minute while I fix it ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Gary said.  
  
As Sky walked away Gary pulled his paper out of the inside pocket of his jacket and started to check the stories. He was stunned when he saw the headline on the front page – "Local Doctor Missing – Feared Dead. Dr. Schuyler Fairfax, a popular doctor at Cook County General Hospital and the Halsted Street Clinic disappeared from the Oak Park Fairgrounds yesterday afternoon. It is believed that three men whom she surprised in the act of burglarizing a jewelry vendor's trailer kidnapped her. Her friend Gary Hobson was unable to shed much light on her disappearance, as he was rendered unconscious in his attempt to defend her. Anyone having any information as to her whereabouts is ask to notify…"  
  
Gary's eyes grew wider with each word he read. Hurriedly stuffing The Paper inside his jacket and suddenly finding his voice again he ran toward Sky.  
  
"Sky! Wait! Don't go in there!'  
  
He was too late. Even as he spoke she had reached the trailer and was about to enter.  
  
Surprised and startled at his outburst Sky stopped with her hand on the handle of the door and looked back.  
  
"What's the matter? I'm just going to close the door after I make sure things are ok."  
  
"No, no, no!" Gary exclaimed. "J-Just come away from there. Y-You don't want to go in there. T-trust me!"  
  
"What's the matter with you Gary? I'm just going to take a quick look around and secure the door."  
  
"N-no," Gary was really getting frantic now. Sky was in mortal danger and didn't know it. He couldn't tell her about The Paper – he'd just have to get her away somehow.  
  
He tried again. "You-you just c-come back here away from the trailer."  
  
His final warning was too late. A cold voice, that of Milt Anderson, spoke up from the interior of the trailer.  
  
"That's far enough you two." He and his two companions, with weapons drawn, exited the trailer laden with Gray Wolf's stock and the cash he had not yet wired home. "What your friend was trying to tell you was that we were there and we didn't aim to get caught. But now you've gotten in the way and we'll have to figure out what to do about it."  
  
So saying the tall, heavyset man reached out to grab Sky by the arm. She jumped back out of his reach. Gary's normally logical way of thinking vanished at the sight of this threat to his friend. He made a leap for the man in her defense. Forrest Dix intercepted him and landed a left hook to Gary's jaw, which staggered him. Unable to keep himself from falling Gary slammed into the side of Gray Wolf's trailer headfirst and fell – hitting his head on the trailer hitch. Swirling lights swam in his vision briefly and there was a roaring in his ears for a few seconds before he blacked out completely.  
  
"Gary!" Sky screamed, trying to run to his side. She was restrained by Anderson's beefy arm around her waist.  
  
"Settle down sister," he told her.  
  
Vince Dean looked back and forth between his partner and the unconscious Gary. "What are we going to do now Boss? We can't just leave them here to squeal to the cops."  
  
"I don't know yet," Anderson said. "I have to think."  
  
"We wouldn't be in this mess if Vince hadn't been so careless and closed that door right."  
  
"If you'd been keeping a better watch they wouldn't have seen the door in the first place."  
  
A worried and frightened Sky listened to this exchange. When Anderson briefly released his grip on her she pulled away and started to run to Gary's side.  
  
"Hey – come back here you," he yelled grabbing her by the arm again.  
  
"Let go of me!" she demanded. "I have to see how badly he's hurt!"  
  
"What's it to you Doc? Why is this kid so important?"  
  
"He's a friend. He's been like a little brother to me since we were kids," Sky said.  
  
"Aw, let her look," Forrest Dix said. "She's not going anywhere."  
  
Anderson let her loose with a warning. "No funny stuff lady. I'll be watching you."  
  
Sky ran over and knelt by Gary's side. The wind had turned cold apparently blowing in from Lake Michigan and it was starting to rain. If it was getting to her it was bound to be getting to the motionless young man on the ground. Sure enough, as she reached for his wrist to check his pulse she could see him shivering. His skin felt cold and damp – even clammy. It was hard to say if it was fro the weather or from shock. She was relieved to find that his pulse was steady even if it was a bit weak. There was a bruise forming on the left side of his jaw, his lip was swollen and she found a lump forming on his left temple. Behind her she could hear the three men arguing over what to do with them. The words "Ranger", "Dallas" and "1982" reached her ears. Now she was even more frightened. These men were exactly who she thought they were – the men who had killed her husband so many years ago. Forcing herself to concentrate on Gary, who was starting to shiver due to the wet condition of his windbreaker (he'd changed jackets earlier when it seemed to be warming up), she took her denim jacket off and placed it over his chest and shoulders thankful that she liked her jackets big and roomy. This one was actually an old one of Jamie's who was somewhat the family clotheshorse – always buying new clothes and getting laughed at by his siblings. Gently she brushed the hair back from Gary's face and kissed his cheek whispering "I love you Gary Matthew" as Anderson approached and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Let's go. You're coming with us."  
  
Looking down at her unconscious friend lying on the ground at her feet she asked, "What about Gary? What are you going to do with him?"  
  
"Now you ought to be able to figure that out for yourself doc," he answered her. "We can't leave any witnesses behind to identify us."  
  
Thinking of nothing but saving Gary she said, "You leave Gary here – alive and hurt no worse than he is now and I'll go with you willingly. I won't fight you." She was worried about Gary. He needed help. Their intent was to kill him and she wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Anderson looked at her like she'd lost her mind. After a minute he agreed. With one last look at Gary who was still not moving they left the scene of the robbery headed for the stable area. A half-formed plan in the back of Anderson's mind was to "borrow' some mounts and leave the fairgrounds then find a car to steal. Sky was their insurance policy – a guarantee that no cop would stop them. Little did they dream that an officer of the law from their own state would soon track them down and take them into custody.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Jamie Fairfax parked his Grand Am next to his sister's truck. Sam Delaney parked his Ford Bronco next to him. They'd made arrangements for several rental cars for the MacGregor relatives, picked some up at the airport and dropped them off at their hotel. On the way back to the fairgrounds they stopped in at McGinty's to get some lunch. All thoughts of food left their minds when they heard that Sky had had a final run-in with her former brother-in-law. Immediately they had left to drive out to see that she was ok. The mist had turned to a steady rain that drummed on the tents and the roofs of the assorted buildings and trailers. It was a good day for a nap for those who were spending the afternoon in their trailers.  
  
"Sky?" Jamie called his sister's name as he entered the infirmary. There was no answer and it was obvious that she wasn't there though her guitar and violin were, as well as her book – Reno – a western by Gilbert Morris.  
  
"Not here?" Sam asked.  
  
"No." Jamie wasn't too concerned yet. Sky could be almost anywhere. She had a lot of friends with or competing in the rodeo. She was probably with one of them. Or maybe she was off somewhere peaceful and away from the so- called public areas thinking or praying. Jamie knew she'd always regretted that her relationship with Mark could not be amiable. She'd loved his brother deeply and had always longed for a better relationship with him. Unfortunately that was not to be.  
  
"Maybe she's visiting Gray Wolf," Sam suggested as he handed Jamie a slicker to put on.  
  
"That could be," Jamie said. "They've taken quite a shine to each other."  
  
The two men left the infirmary and started walking toward the area where the vendors were set up. Though most of them had decided early on not to open today there was an off chance that there were some around. They hadn't gone more than a few feet before Ranger Trivette hailed them.  
  
"Hey fellas, have you seen Walker?"  
  
"No," Jamie replied. "We just got here ourselves. We're looking for my sister. She had a pretty nasty encounter with Bradley a little while ago. He's in jail until tomorrow when he'll be given an escort to the city limits and a stern warning not to show his face in Illinois again. I want to make sure she's ok."  
  
"When you find her I suggest you don't leave her alone again," Trivette said. "Not for a while."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, Trivette, why?" Walker had approached unnoticed by any of the other men.  
  
"Geez Walker!" Trivette exclaimed. "I wish you'd stop doing that!"  
  
"Never mind that Jimmy," Jamie said. "What was it you started to say?"  
  
"I had the Chicago PD run the fingerprints we found on that slide Walker gave me this morning and I checked it against stolen property lists for the last couple of years. Nothing. Then I went back even further. That slide is one of the pieces taken in a robbery in Dallas in 1982. The same robbery in which your brother-in-law was killed."  
  
Jamie's face went white. Sam, seeing his, put his right hand on Jamie's arm and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Don't worry Jamie. We'll find her and get her out of here until they're in custody. We'll send her to McGinty's. She'll be safe enough there. Crumb'll look out for her."  
  
Jamie smiled briefly in response as a concerned Walker asked, "Where is she? I left her here a couple of hours ago after the CPD took Bradley into custody."  
  
"We don't know. We were just going to look for her. I thought maybe she was with Gray Wolf at his trailer. They've gotten along so well."  
  
"Trivette and I will go with you. We'll check with anyone who's in their trailer or tent along the way."  
  
By the time the four men had gotten to the vicinity of Gray Wolf's trailer they had checked with the occupants of a dozen or more tents and trailers. No one had seen Sky at all. Anderson and his cronies had not been seen since breakfast. The cold rain was coming down hard by the time they reached Gray Wolf's trailer. Water ran off of Walk and Trivette's Stetsons and Jamie and Sam's slickers. Some of it dripped down the back of their necks making them wish they were wearing hooded jackets. All discomfort they felt was forgotten at the sight that greeted them – an open trailer and a motionless body on the ground.  
  
"Gary!" Jamie exclaimed as the four men ran the rest of the way to the trailer.  
  
Jamie and Sam knot on the wet ground next to their friend while Walker and Trivette checked out the interior of Gray Wolf's quarters.  
  
"Oh," Gary moaned.  
  
"Gary – Gary wakeup," Jamie said gently patting the younger man's cheeks in an attempt to rouse him.  
  
"Come on kid," Sam said. "Open your eyes."  
  
Gary's dark eyes blinked open slowly but they were unfocused. Jamie and Sam, kneeling on either side of him, eased him into a sitting position.  
  
"Jamie he's cold as ice and soaked through. Let's take him over to the infirmary and check him out." Looking at the still very groggy Gary he added, "He's not going to be able to answer anybody's questions until his head clears."  
  
"You fellas do that. Trivette and I will look around a little more then we'll join you," Walker said.  
  
"Ok," Jamie said.  
  
As he and Sam wrapped his old jacket around Gary's shoulders they pulled him to his feet. For the third time in as many weeks Gary was half carried to the infirmary. His two friends helped him to a chair and replaced the jacket with a blanket. Each took one of his hands and tried to rub some warmth back into them. A thermos of hot coffee was close by so Sam poured some into the cup and held it to Gary's mouth. Gary's teeth were chattering so hard from the cold and the physical shock of the blow to his head that he couldn't manage to get more than a couple of swallows down.  
  
"Gary? Gary can you hear me? Where's my sister? Where's Sky?" Jamie had a sick feeling that his beloved little sister was in big trouble.  
  
Through chattering teeth Gary answered, "I d-d-d-don't kn-kn-know."  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived. There were no signs of a struggle inside the trailer but the place had been ransacked and much jewelry had been discovered missing.  
  
"Mr. Hobson? Gary? Can you tell us what happened?" Walker asked.  
  
"T-tr-trailer door w-w-was o-open. S-S-Sk-Sky wanted to…to…check it out. M-m-make sure ev-every-everything was ok. T-tr-tried to s-stop her." Gary's teeth continued chattering making it hard for him to talk. "Th-thr- three m-men wi-with guns c-c-came out. Gra-grabbed her. I-I-I tried to stop th-them. One of th-them p-pun-punched me. Hi-hit m=m-my head when I f-fell."  
  
"Here Gary," Sam said. "Try and drink some more of this coffee. You're soaked and chilled clear through to the bone."  
  
Gary's hands were shaking so badly that Sam had to hold the cup for him. After a couple of more swallows Gary looked at Walker and said "You-you're Wash-Washo aren't you? S-Sk-Sky talk-talked a-a-about you. Did-didn't tell m-me your n-n-name though."  
  
Jamie looked at Walker and said, "I think it's only fair Gary know the truth now. We've kept it from him long enough."  
  
"Jamie's right Walker," Sam agreed. "Considering what's happened I think he deserves to know the truth."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It's time for him to know everything."  
  
Jamie looked at his friend sitting there so miserable in body and spirit. "Gary this is Sergeant Cordell Walker, Company B, Texas Rangers and his partner James Trivette. Walker's Cherokee name is Washo. Some of us call him by that name on occasion. He's been here for two weeks using the name Hays Cooper. He and Jimmy are here because Sky needed help and because she suspected that Mark's friends were wanted back in Texas. Their investigation has uncovered the men that killed Sky's husband. Those men Gary – those men are the ones who beat you up at the dance. They're probably the ones who broke into the trailer and they probably took Sky with them."  
  
"Gary," Walker said, "We need your help. Can you remember what these men looked like that you and Sky surprised in Gray Wolf's trailer?"  
  
Gary's brain was still a little fuzzy and his head was pounding but he did his best to describe them.  
  
"It all h-happened s-so f-f-fast. I-I think I-I've seen them b-before. One of-of th-th-them is real t-tall. Tall-taller than me. And-and b-b-big t-t-too. D-dark hair an-and br-brown eyes." All of a sudden it occurred to Gary where he'd seen them before. Wide eyed with panic he said to Jamie "J-J-Jamie th-they're the ones wh-who b-beat me up at the d-dance!" Attempting to get up from his seat but restrained by his two friends he added, "W-We got-got-gotta f-find her. Th-They'll h-h-hurt h-her!"  
  
"Easy Gary," Jamie said. "I'm worried about Sky too and we'll find her but you're not going anywhere but home. You need a hot shower and some dry clothes and you should lie down for a while. You took a pretty hard knock on the head from the looks of that lump."  
  
"No!" Gary controlled his chattering teeth long enough to emphatically refuse to leave. Sky was in danger and as far as he was concerned it was his fault. No matter how cold and wet he was he was not going to leave until he knew she was safe and sound.  
  
The other four men held a quick conference among themselves. Reluctantly they agreed to let him stay. Jamie went out to his car and got the extra rain jacket he had and gave it to Gary to wear. He also got some walkie- talkies for them to use to keep in touch while they searched the area looking for Sky and her abductors.  
  
"All right, let's go," Walker said. "From what Gary says they couldn't have gotten too far. That rain changed from a drizzle to a downpour in about ten minutes – fifteen tops. I'd be willing to bet that they're hiding somewhere on the grounds waiting for it to let up before they make their move to escape.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The subject of their search, along with the men who were holding her hostage had, as Walker predicted, not gone very far. At that moment they were taking refuge in an empty tent. The three men were not sure how to proceed. Sky and Gary's unexpected arrival at Gray Wolf's trailer had put a monkey wrench in their original plan.  
  
"What are we going to do now Milk?" Dix wanted to know. "Dragging her along is going to slow us down."  
  
"I don't know yet," Anderson responded. "I need time to think. That's why we're hanging out in here."  
  
"You ought to think about giving yourselves up," Sky said. "If my family and friends don't track you down and the Chicago Police don't track you down there's still one other person you have to worry about."  
  
"And who might that be?" Anderson wanted to know.  
  
"A certain Texas Ranger who's been known to eat guys like you for breakfast or chew them up and spit them out."  
  
"Yeah, right Doc," Vince Dean scoffed. "A Texas Ranger in Chicago."  
  
"Maybe you fellas have heard of him. His name is Cordell Walker and he's here at my request. He's been here for two weeks. And you've already tangled with him."  
  
"When would that have been?" Dix wanted to know.  
  
"In 1982 when you robbed a Dallas Jewelry store you shot and killed a young Ranger by the name of Jonathan Bradley. Walker chased you for ten miles before you lost him. Then you crossed paths two weeks ago when you beat Gary up to 'teach him a lesson'. Walker and his partner are the ones who pulled you off and beat the tar out of you. Oh, and by the way, that Ranger you killed? He was my husband – your buddy mark Bradley's brother," she informed them. "So you might as well give yourselves up now- you're not going to get away from Walker a second time. He's too close. In fact, by now I'd say they've found Gary and know what happened. So I'd say your time has about run out."  
  
Forrest Dix's face went whiter than Sky's already was. "Milt, I've heard of this Walker. He's on tough dude! We gotta get out of here. She's telling the truth. Walker can't hardly be beaten. I know some fellas who tried. They swear they've never seen anything like him."  
  
  
  
"There ain't a man can't be beaten Dix! You're worried about nothing," Dean told him.  
  
"Did your friends mention how many big time bank robbers, jewelry thieves, fences, terrorists and such Walker has put away in his time?" Sky added fuel to the fire of Dix's panic in hopes of creating a distraction long enough to get away and get to Walker.  
  
"Shut up lady!" Dean said.  
  
"He's going to find you sooner or later so why don't you make it easy on yourself and turn yourselves in now?"  
  
"I said 'shut up' lady," Deana screamed as he backhanded Sky across the mouth.  
  
Sky didn't let him see how much it hurt, but her eyes blazed. If it had been just the two of them she'd have taken a chance at hitting him back. But the odds were against her so she held back. She wasn't a short tempered or violent person but she had been taught to defend herself. Instead she just put her hand to her mouth and wiped away the flood where her lip was split. It would be swollen later but she'd survive.  
  
Milt Anderson was a hard man but he had never hurt a woman in his life. He did not approve of what his partner had done and he told him so.  
  
"That's enough. If what she says about this Walker is true we don't need to aggravate him by abusing the doc!"  
  
"She's getting on my nerves!" Deana exclaimed. "Let's kill her now and get it over with!"  
  
"Here? With her family and the cops and at least two Texas Rangers looking for her? Not to mention the security people? No. She'll be a good girl now won't you Doc? No more smart talk from you all right?"  
  
"Hey I only said if you'd spare Gary I'd come with you willingly," she retorted. "I never said I wouldn't give you any trouble."  
  
"If you can't sit there and be quiet I'll have to tie you up and gag you."  
  
Reluctantly Sky kept quiet. If they tied and gagged her she'd be even worse off than she was now. They could do what they wanted whether it be harm her, kill her or drag her along or desert her. She wouldn't be able to signal Walker when and if he found her.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Frantically Gary scanned his by now soaking wet newspaper looking for some clue as to where the men were holding Sky. He was standing near Gray Wolf's trailer. Jamie and Sam were standing under the long awning attached to it. The other two men were talking with Gray Wolf who had returned to the fairgrounds to find his trailer ransacked. They didn't notice Gary reading his paper of they would have been stunned and extremely surprised by his behavior.  
  
Nervous and upset Gary mumbled to himself about the lack of assistance The Paper was giving him. He pulled Jamie's rain jacket closer around himself and tried to fight off the shivers he still had. He was well aware that if Jamie or Sam saw him shivering again they'd try to make him go home. And there was no way he was going home until they found Sky and he saw for himself that she was safe and sound.  
  
With nothing helpful in The Paper he folded it up as best he could and stuffed it back inside the jacket he was wearing. Once again he pulled the jacket as tightly around himself as he could as another shivering fit came on him. He was cold, wet and had a pounding headache. And that was just the physical aspect of his misery. He laid the blame for what had happened to Sky on himself. He was supposed to have stopped her from going in that trailer but he didn't. If anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. He turned slightly toward the door to see if Jamie and Sam were watching him while they talked. They weren't but Gray Wolf's eyes rested on him and he said something to Jamie who walked back toward Gary.  
  
"Gary," Jamie said in as stern a tone of voice as he could manage with this young man he was so fond of and had defended to his sister off and on over the last three weeks, "You don't look good at all. You're pale and you look exhausted. And you can't tell me that you're not cold because I can see how you're shivering. You've got to at least…"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Gary!"  
  
Sam joined in the argument. "Gary you're not going to help the doc any if you make yourself sick. You need to go home…"  
  
"No!" Gary was adamant. "I'm not going anywhere until we find Sky and I know she's ok." He lowered his head so they wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall and mumbled, "It's my fault she's in trouble. I knew it was going to happen but I didn't stop it. I was supposed to stop it."  
  
Sam and Jamie exchanged confused looks. Then Jamie reached out and put his arm around Gary's shoulders and hugged him. Sky may have been the one who originally adopted Gary but he loved him like a younger brother as well.  
  
"Gary, it's not your fault kid. My sister is a stubborn and impulsive woman. You know that. Whether you were there or not she'd probably still be in this trouble." In an attempt to make Gary smile he said, "And if I know my sister she's making those guys rue the day they ever took her with them."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Walker and Trivette were talking with others who had returned to or never left the fairgrounds. Nobody could recall seeing Sky since the announcement that the day's competition was called off. They were getting frustrated. How in the world, they wondered, could four people, one of them a well liked and respected doctor, just disappear like that? They continued their search keeping in touch with Jamie and Sam by radio.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Meow."  
  
Sky looked down at her feet and saw a familiar orange tabby cat. Leaning over she picked him up and cuddled him. It was nice to see a friendly face even if it was a furry non-human one.  
  
"Hey! Where'd that come from?" Vince Dean wanted to know.  
  
"Probably belongs to one of the families at the rodeo or someone who lives nearby," Sky lied to him.  
  
"Well get rid of it – before I do."  
  
"Why?" she asked. "What are you afraid of? It's only a cat."  
  
"I don't care! Get rid of it."  
  
"All right, all right. I'll send him away."  
  
When Dean turned away to keep watch at the tent flap again Sky reached up behind her neck. She almost always wore the necklace Gary and his parents had given her for her High School Graduation - a silver heart with an inscription on the back. Swiftly and quietly she removed one of her shoelaces and used it to tie the necklace and her silver and turquoise ring praying that the men wouldn't notice that any of these things were missing.  
  
"Go on buddy," she whispered as she shooed Cat away. "Go find  
  
Gary."  
  
Cat gave her one wise and knowing look before he slipped away under the wall of the tent in to the pouring rain.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sky's brother and friends, including the distraught Gary, were at the refreshment stand comparing notes on their fruitless search when Gary heard a familiar sound.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Looking down he saw Cat looking up at him. "Not now! I'm busy!" he snapped.  
  
"Meow!" Cat was more insistent this now and batted at Gary's ankle. He needed to pay attention to him. Sky's life could depend on it.  
  
Gary looked down again. This time a flash of silver and turquoise caught his attention. Leaning over he picked up Cat and saw the necklace and rings tied around Cat's neck with a shoelace.  
  
"What the…" Gary's eyes grew wide with wonder.  
  
"What is it Gary?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Look," Gary answered showing him what he had. "It's Sky's necklace. The one my parents and I gave her when she graduated from High School. And the ring she was wearing the other day."  
  
"Let's see," Jamie said taking the jewelry from Gary. "He's right Washo. Even without the inscription I'd recognize that necklace anywhere. And isn't that the ring you and Alex gave her for her twenty-fifth birthday?"  
  
"Yeah it is," the Ranger replied. "It was the last gift we gave her before she left Texas.  
  
A faraway look came into Walker's eyes. Trivette saw it and groaned as his partner took Cat from Gary's arms and stared into his eyes. What some people called the mystic side of his nature was kicking in.  
  
"Oh, no," Trivette groaned. "Here we go again. "You're 'talking' to that cat aren't you?"  
  
Jamie grinned in spite of his concern for his sister. He'd heard and seen for himself over his years of association with Walker and Trivette that walker sometimes saw visions or just knew things without being told. He also knew that it tended to drive Jimmy Trivette up a wall when he did. Sam had heard a few stories from Sky so he just stood there silently waiting for Walker's mind to come back to them. In his mind's eye all Gary could visualize were these men brutalizing a terrified Sky in some manner. He literally still had some painful reminders of what they were capable of. What he imagined terrified him.  
  
Walker absently stroked Cat's wet fur deep in thought. Looking into Cat's eyes he nodded once then gently put him down.  
  
"I know where they are," he said at last.  
  
"I'm going to hate myself for asking this," Trivette said. "But how do you know?"  
  
"The cat told me," Walker said.  
  
"Oh man!" Trivette exclaimed. "I knew I was going to hate your answer. What do you mean the cat told you? Cats don't talk. Jamie – Sam – tell him cats don't talk."  
  
"Can't," Jamie said. "I've known some people including, my sister, who can understand them perfectly."  
  
"Jamie's right," Sam said. "I've seen the doc communicate with animals. She loves them and they love her and they understand each other perfectly."  
  
"Where are they?" Gary jumped into the conversation. He wanted to get them back on the matter at hand and that was finding and rescuing Sky before something terrible happened to her.  
  
"They're somewhere near the stable area. Hiding out in a tent," Walker said. "A supply tent or a tent that's being used for storing feed. The cat had some bits of straw caught on his feet and some grain husks in his fur. Not much but enough to tell us where to search."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Gary asked, anxious for his friend's safety. "Let's go get her.  
  
"We will," Walker said, "but we've got to proceed with caution. If we spook 'em there's no telling what they'll do."  
  
"What do you suggest Washo?" Jamie asked. "I want my sister back safe and sound but I'll do what you say." Giving his anxious young friend a knowing look he added, "We all will." Sam nodded. After a tense moment Gary did too. It was hard for him to follow their lead but if it came down to that or being sent home to wait he'd be patient.  
  
The five men, with Walker in the lead, headed for the supply tent. Once there he told the others to wait behind some trucks that were parked there out of harm's way. As quietly as a cat, or maybe in his case a Native American hunting for food, he approached the tent from the rear. He crept closely enough to make out several voices including Sky's. He couldn't keep himself from grinning when he heard her trying to talk them into giving themselves up. Two of the voices that answered were rough but the third sounded like a man on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"He's going to find you and you're not going to get away again," she was saying. 'You might as well give yourselves up."  
  
"Milt, she's right," Forrest Dix whined. "That Walker's not human."  
  
"Shut up Dix!" Dean said. "You're acting like an old woman."  
  
"Hey we wouldn't even be in this mess if you'd kept your cool in Dallas. But you just had to start blazing away when that alarm went off. And if shooting up the store wasn't enough you had to go and shoot a Ranger besides!"  
  
"Shut up you fool!"  
  
"No, I won't. You're the reason we're in this mess. You're the reason the Texas Rangers have followed us here – you and your temper!"  
  
"Enough!" Anderson bellowed. "I've heard enough out of both of you. We're getting out of here right now."  
  
"How do you plan on getting past the authorities if I may be so bold as to ask?" Sky asked.  
  
"We're taking you with us as insurance," Anderson told her.  
  
Hearing this Walker quickly made his way back to his companions.  
  
"They're getting ready to make their break," he told them. "They're planning on using Sky as a shield."  
  
"How do you want to handle it Walker?" Trivette asked his partner.  
  
"Trivette you come with me. You three," he looked at Jamie, Sam and Gary, "Stay here out of the line of fire. We won't shoot unless we absolutely have to."  
  
Jamie nodded in agreement for the three of them as Trivette joined his partner. Silently he prayed that his sister's ordeal would soon be over. He also went up a prayer for wisdom on how to tell his parents and grandparents about Sky's latest adventure. They weren't going to take it easily.  
  
Stopping no more than three feet from the front of the tent where Sky and her captors were Walker and Trivette took a defensive stand ready to do what they had to in order to return Sky safely to the arms of her family and friends.  
  
"You in the tent," he called. "Come out with your hands up."  
  
The occupants of the tent were startled by the sound of his voice – the men more so than Sky whose face lit up when she heard it.  
  
"Who's that?" Dean asked his partner Anderson.  
  
"I don't know," Anderson replied.  
  
"You in the tent – this is your last warning. Come out with your hands up and you won't be harmed."  
  
"Who are you?" Anderson yelled back. "Cops?"  
  
"Texas Rangers on special assignment with the Chicago Police Department," was the answer he got.  
  
"You know them?" Anderson asked his hostage.  
  
"Yes. He's the man I've been telling you about. That's Walker."  
  
Anderson walked over to Sky and grabbed her right wrist in an iron grip. Pulling her toward the tent flap he told her, "We're going to have a little chat with Ranger Walker about your future if we don't get out of here without his interference." Opening the tent flap he pushed Sky out in front of him taking care to be in a position where she would be the one to be hurt if the Ranger tried anything.  
  
Walker and Trivette tensed when they saw the tent flap open. Both men were angry when they saw the swelling where Dean had hit her and the grimace on her face as she was forced to walk ahead of Anderson.  
  
"You all right?" Walker asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. How's Gary?"  
  
"Wet and cold and worried about you, but he's safe," Walker told her. "He's with your brother and Sam."  
  
Gary heard her and would have answered himself but for the other two men watching over him warning him to be quiet.  
  
Turning his attention back to Anderson Walker said, "Let her go Anderson. You can't get away. Security and the Chicago Police will have all the exits blocked by now."  
  
We'll get out. The doc here is going to help us. She's our guarantee that you won't try to stop us. If you do," he paused briefly as he put his pistol in Sky's ribs, "The lady dies."  
  
Gary heard this exchange and it hit him hard. He was miserable in body from the accidental blow to his head and the subsequent drenching as he lay on the ground unconscious in the pouring rain. And he was miserable in spirit from having been unable to prevent Sky's kidnapping. Now Sky's very life was in danger and still there was nothing he could do. Jamie and Sam, intent on the conversation and resisting the urge to charge the pistol wielding men, didn't notice the tears mingling with the rain on Gary's face or the severe shivering fit that came on him. He was a prime candidate for hypothermia if this wasn't resolved quickly and he got into some warm, dry clothes.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"Safe conduct, horses for the four of us to get across the fairgrounds and a car to get out of the city. And no cops anywhere or else!"  
  
"I'll see what I can arrange," Walker said.  
  
"You'll do more than see about it Ranger – you'll do it!" With that Anderson dragged Sky back into the tent, tied her wrists and made her sit down on a bale of hay as the tense waiting period began.  
  
"Jamie, can you arrange for the horses?" Walker asked.  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get her back before they get very far. But we've got to convince them that we're cooperating."  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was a tense thirty minutes as Jamie chose, saddled and delivered just inside the stadium, four horses for his sister and her captors to ride across the arena to a waiting car – and the men who waited in hiding to prevent them from leaving the fairgrounds with their hostage.  
  
"Mount up," Anderson ordered.  
  
The others did as they were told. Fuming inwardly at her captors Sky mounted a tall dark gray gelding. In the back of her mind she knew that these horses were familiar but not because her grandparents or any of her cousins rode them. It took a minute but then she smiled to herself. Her sneaky brother had chosen four of the slowest horses their grandfather owned. These particular horses were usually reserved for giving rides to children who were too big for ponies.  
  
When they wee mounted Anderson reached for the reins of Sky's horse himself and they started off across the arena toward the vehicle that was waiting for them. Sky, with invisible leg signals, kept her horse dancing this way and that – upsetting the other horses. Added to that was the gusty wind and rain that was blowing and soon these normally steady horses were becoming unmanageable. The three men muttered and screamed which only served to make their mounts more nervous.  
  
No one could have foreseen what happened next. While Jamie had been getting the horses and Walker, Trivette and the others had gone to get into position to prevent the getaway, an uninformed member of the rodeo staff had gone to the announcer's booth. As the riders approached the midway point in the area, the PA system suddenly came to life. The strains of John Philip Sousa's Stars and Stripes Forever blared from the speakers – spooking the already nervous horses and startling the riders and rescuers alike.  
  
In the safety of this hiding place Gary pulled The Paper out of his jacket. Shivering as the cold air touched his damp skin he unfolded it and the change in the article caught his attention. Five people would be hurt, three of them seriously when the men holding Sky hostage tried to escape.  
  
Just when it seemed that the horses were settling down the PA system came to life again. This time it was Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture complete with cannon fire sounds. The noise proved too much for the already jittery horses and they started bucking and running. Gary ran for the announcer's booth to get at the PA system controls. Ranger walker appeared seemingly out of nowhere to tackle Milt Anderson from his horse forcing him to release the reins of Sky's horse. They hit the dirt together but Anderson bounced to his feet quickly and started swinging. He'd dropped his pistol when they fell and was looking around wildly for it.  
  
Ranger Trivette, meanwhile, had quickly taken all the fight out of Forest Dix. The man didn't have the nerve to tangle with the slim black man though Trivette was nearly as proficient in the martial arts as his partner. Dix had been ready to give up when he first heard that Walker was in Chicago.  
  
Vince Dean, recovering quickly from his surprise, made a grab for the reins of Sky's horse, intent on using her as a shield to make good his own escape. As Gary watched from his vantage point in the announcer's booth Jamie and Sam both pounced on him and, in spite of his struggle he had no chance against an angry brother and a former golden gloves boxing champion. Between them they had his frightened horse and him under control in a matter of less than a minute.  
  
Just when it seemed that things were under control Anderson managed to stagger Walker with a blow to the jaw. The other three men, busy with their own captives weren't close enough to be of any help. Neither was Gary who watched helplessly as Anderson got his hands on his weapon and fired a shot at Walker. The shot went wild and a short but furious battle with Anderson over his weapon ended as Walker spun on one heel and kicked a few times. Anderson fell the ground unconscious.  
  
That single gunshot would prove to be Sky's undoing. Her hands were tied in front of her and, though she was working the knots on the ropes that bound them with her teeth, she had no control over her normally placid mount. Walker turned away from Anderson just in time to see Sky's horse run for the far end of the arena.  
  
The lawmen, her brother and friends could only watch helplessly from where they stood as the gelding, thwarted by a closed gate, stopped short throwing a helpless Sky over his head where she landed in a heap against that same gate and lay unmoving.  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was going on two o'clock in the afternoon when the phone rang at McGinty's. The MacGregor cousins were sitting at a group of tables they had pulled together so that they could sit together and with Chuck and Marissa. The boys, as Sky would have called them, were telling their new friends some pretty tall tales of their exploits in and out of the classroom. To hear Chris tell it they were a regular "Wild Bunch" only without the lawbreaking. Stories of frog jumping contests had Marissa giggling until tears ran down her face. Crumb answered the phone on the third ring.  
  
"McGinty's." He listened closely to the caller for a brief minute before saying, "Yeah, I'll tell them. They'll meet you there", before hanging up the phone and walking over to the cheerful group. It was Chuck who looked up as Crumb approached. He didn't know why but suddenly he was very apprehensive. It must have been the serious look on Crumb's face as he approached. His "stony faced cop" look as he and Gary had come to think of it.  
  
"I hate to break up the party but I've got bad news," he said after he had gotten their attention. There's been an accident at the fairgrounds."  
  
Chris, the eldest member of the family present, spoke up, "What is it? Who is it?"  
  
"That was one of the security guards at the rodeo. He said the doc took a fall from a horse and is on her way to the county General Emergency Room. You're to get over there as soon as possible. Jamie's notifying his parents and someone has gone looking for your grandparents."  
  
There was a mad scramble as the cousins rose from their seats and grabbed their jackets, coats and umbrellas. When Chris tried to take time to pay the bill Chuck shocked Marissa by telling him to forget about it. This was a seldom seen side of Chuck. It gave her a hint as to how much he really cared about Sky in spite of his teasing.  
  
"Forget it Chris. Just go," he told their friend. "We'll be there soon."  
  
Chris nodded his thanks and headed out the door to catch up with his siblings and cousins.  
  
"Fishman, Marissa," Crumb continued, "Hobson's there too. The security guard wasn't clear on whether or not he was hurt but he did say that Jamie wants you to bring him some dry clothes. That's all I know," he said as Chuck started to question him further.  
  
"Marissa get your raincoat and Spike. I'll run up to the loft and get some clothes for Gar and meet you outside in five minutes."  
  
True to his word Chuck ran – literally – up to the loft and grabbed some clothes for Gary including his leather bomber jacket because it was at least somewhat waterproof. Back downstairs he met up with Crumb who reassured him that he'd keep things running smoothly while they were gone. The old cop also told Chuck that he'd be waiting to hear from them.  
  
******************************************************  
  
It was almost three o'clock by the time the family members were all gathered in the waiting room anxiously awaiting word on Sky and Gary. They'd heard upon arrival that Gary had also had some sort of accident and was being examined – against his will – in another room. Jamie and Sam, leaving Sky's side briefly, had almost literally forced him into allowing another doctor to examine him. He was soaked to the skin and cold as ice and had a good-sized lump where he'd hit his head. Through chattering teeth Gary had protested. Finally an exasperated Sam had literally pushed his stubborn young friend into a wheelchair and wheeled him into an examination room. He would remain there with him until Gary was released.  
  
Upon their arrival the MacGregors greeted Chuck and Marissa. While Chuck brought Gary's clothes to the Nurse's Station Chris helped Marissa find a seat. Chuck joined them after a minute. A few minutes later Gary, accompanied by Sam, came out to the waiting room. Wordlessly Gary went and sat in a corner by himself. Despite Jamie and Sam's reassurances that Sky's accident was not his fault he still blamed himself. If he could have kept her from going near that trailer then surely they wouldn't all be sitting around the hospital waiting room anxiously awaiting word on her condition.  
  
Chuck noticed the despairing look on Gary's face and asked Sam about it. "What's with Gar?" he asked. "He looks awful."  
  
"He's blaming himself Chuck," Sam explained. "He tried to stop Doc Fairfax from going near the trailer – I guess he had a feeling something was wrong – but she went anyway. Three armed men knocked Gary out and kidnapped the doc. He's been with us all afternoon while we searched for her. He wouldn't even leave to change his clothes. Now he's got himself in this depression and we can't snap him out of it.  
  
When he had finished his explanation Sam went off to the examination room where Sky was being checked out. Chuck went to Marissa and told her what Sam had told him. Together, with Spike they approached their friend who sat in a corner by himself. Marissa could sense how upset Gary was even as Chuck could see the haunted look in his eyes. He was dressed in the dry jeans and shirt they had brought him. His face was pale and there was a bruise on his jaw with some swelling around it and a lump the size of a goose egg on his head where he'd hit it on the trailer hitch.  
  
"Hey Gar," Chuck said. "You okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
Marissa sat down next to him and reached for one of his hands. Finding it she gave it a gentle squeeze. Spike gave a little whine and laid his head on Gary's knee. Even he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What happened Gary? All Crumb could tell us was that there had been an accident and to bring you some dry clothes."  
  
"Sky was kidnapped. When her kidnappers tried to cross the arena on horseback the horses were spooked by the PA system. Her hands were tied in front of her and she couldn't control her horse. It stopped up short at the gate. She slammed into the gate when she fell." Gary didn't look at his friends during this whole exchange. His eyes were on the door that Sam had gone through as he waited anxiously to hear how his friend was.  
  
"Why did you need the dry clothes Gar?" Chuck wanted to know.  
  
"I got knocked out trying to protect Sky. It started raining while I was out."  
  
"Where are Sky's kidnappers now Gary?" Marissa asked.  
  
"In police custody." Gary's mind was not totally on the conversation. His answers were brief and lacking in details.  
  
Chuck and Marissa gave up trying to get any more information out of Gary. It was obvious that he didn't feel like talking. They settled in to just keep him company.  
  
Ten minutes later Rangers Walker and Trivette entered the Emergency Room. Having safely deposited their prisoners in a cell in one of the Chicago Police stations they were anxious to find out how Sky was doing.  
  
"Walker? Trivette? What are you two doing her?" Chris was astonished to see these men in Chicago – and now wearing their badges.  
  
"Chris MacGregor!" Walker exclaimed as the three of them shook hands. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I'm here with Grandad's rodeo," Chris explained after rapidly making introductions to his family members. "I always take my vacation with the rodeo. I thought you knew that."  
  
"I did. I just didn't know that would include Chicago at the same time Trivette and I went under cover to help a friend."  
  
"What's your friend's name?" Chris asked.  
  
"Schuyler Fairfax," Walker told him.  
  
In spite of the seriousness of the situation Chris couldn't help laughing. It was all so ludicrous that the Rangers would be there to help his cousin and he, also a Texas Ranger, didn't know about it. The two times they'd seen each other over the last few weeks had been the night of the dance when Gary was beaten and one night at McGinty's. Chris had definitely had other things on his mind then. Walker and Trivette gave him a quick explanation on what they had been doing. It was then that Chris realized why the name of Hays Cooper, a name he'd been hearing for two weeks, was so familiar. Cooper was he name of a legendary Texas Ranger that Walker had idolized for years.  
  
"Come with me for a minute Walker, Jimmy. There are some people I want you to meet. They're friends of Sky's." Leading the way he walked to where Chuck and Marissa were sitting with Gary. Spike raised his head briefly. Chuck and Marissa looked up when they heard them approach. Gary just kept staring at the door where Sam had disappeared.  
  
"Chuck Fishman, Marissa Clark, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Cordell Walker, Company B, Texas Rangers and his partner James Trivette. Walker, Trivette, this is Chuck Fishman and Marissa Clark. They're friends of Sky's."  
  
The two Rangers acknowledged the introductions and asked about Spike. The canine member of the group enjoyed the scratch that he received behind his ears and under his chin very much.  
  
"And this is Gary Hobson. He and Sky have been friends since he was a little kid."  
  
"We've met," Walker told Chris. "Gary was with us, Sam and Jamie all afternoon. He was injured trying to keep Sky from being kidnapped."  
  
"And got soaked and stayed wet all afternoon," Trivette added. "He absolutely refused to leave even to change his clothes."  
  
Walker looked with concern at the young man sitting with his friends and yet so alone. "How are you doing Gary?"  
  
"Fine." Gary looked briefly at Walker then turned his attention to the door again.  
  
"He's really upset Ranger Walker," Marissa told him. "He blames himself for everything that happened to Sky today."  
  
"I can see that," Walker said. "He's been like this all afternoon." Taking a seat next to Gary while his partner got acquainted with Chuck and Marissa Walker placed his right hand on Gary's left shoulder. "You can't blame yourself Gary. Accidents happen. Even if sky's hands had been free she still might have been thrown. The only difference is that she might have been able to break her fall."  
  
His words had no effect. Gary's mud puddle green eyes continued to be filled with misery and self-reproach. They would stay that way until he saw for himself that Sky would be all right.  
  
The family and friends sat waiting in agonizing suspense for another fifteen minutes while nurses, lab technicians and other hospital personnel wandered in and out of the waiting room and examination rooms. At long last, after another half-hour had passed, Jamie came out to apprise his relatives and friends on Sky's condition. His grandparents, having been located at Marshall Field's, looked up as he approached.  
  
"Jamie?" his grandmother asked. "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine Grandma," he told her. "She's got a couple of cracked ribs, her right arm has a pretty deep cut and she broke her right shoulder. And she has a monster headache from whacking it on that gate when she was thrown. We've cleaned her up and bandaged what we can. She'll have to wear a sling for a few weeks."  
  
"Can we see her?" his grandfather asked.  
  
"Only a couple of you. She's been given a strong sedative right now for the pain. She's pretty groggy and she may not recognize you."  
  
Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The Texans knew better than any of them how dangerous a fall from a horse could be. They'd all experienced injuries in varying degrees from such accidents.  
  
"She's going to have to spend the night so they can keep an eye on her but you can see her for a minute before they take her to her room," Jamie told his grandparents.  
  
The cousins had already decided that their grandparents should be the ones to go to her. They'd wait until she was up for having more company.  
  
Turning to the nurse who had followed him out Jamie said, "Would you mind showing my grandparents where my sister is? I need to speak to somebody."  
  
"Certainly. Right this way," the woman answered.  
  
Jamie turned to his cousins. 'You can see her tomorrow. Right now the doctor wants to limit visitors. She's pretty shaken up and in a fair amount of pain right now."  
  
"What about the party Jamie? Should we cancel it?" Chris the family spokesman wanted to know.  
  
"No need to cancel but let everyone know it's postponed until Saturday night so Sky can have a day to rest. That ok with you Chuck? Marissa? It's not going to cause any problems with the catering is it?" Jamie didn't bother asking Gary. It was obvious Gary didn't care about anything but Sky right now.  
  
After getting confirmation from his friends Jamie sent his cousins off to inform the other family members of the delay in their plans and of the accident. Then he went over to talk to Gary.  
  
"As for you Gary," Jamie said to the younger man. "I want you to follow the doctor's orders. Go home, take a hot shower, eat a hot meal and go straight to bed. You've had a rough day even if you won't admit it."  
  
"But…" Gary tried to argue but Jamie was adamant.  
  
"No 'buts' Gary. You can see Sky tomorrow. It's more important that you take care of yourself now. If you get sick after all this my sister's going to have my head – and Sam's – for not seeing to it that you did." Turning to Chuck and Marissa he said, "He's in your hands guys. Make sure he does what I told him."  
  
Chuck and Marissa each took hold of one of Gary's arms and led him reluctantly away from the hospital toward Chuck's car. Rangers Walker and Trivette left soon after telling Jamie that they'd get Sky's statement in the morning. They would be leaving for Texas with the prisoners as soon as the extradition papers were processed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Back home in the loft Gary tried to convince his friends that he was ok. That he didn't need to go to bed. That he didn't need for them to hover over him like mother hens. It didn't work. Forced to go through the motions of obeying the doctor's orders Gary allowed Marissa to order a bowl of hot soup and a sandwich for him along with a large glass of milk. While she took care of that chuck refused to be dissuaded from his mission to see that Gary got his hot shower. He got Gary a pair of Boxers, a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants and forced him into the bathroom for the recommended shower. After he had showered and eaten Gary tried again to talk his friends into leaving. Both of them ignored him. Marissa found her way to Gary's bed, turned down the blankets and adjusted the pillows. Chuck steered his stubborn but obviously exhausted friend over to the bed and helped Marissa make sure he was comfortable. Protest though he might that he wasn't tired Gary was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He barely noticed when Marissa gently kissed his forehead before she and Chuck left the loft.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"No. Stop…Turn…Turn it off. Scaring the horses. Sky! Nooooo!"  
  
Gary woke up with a start. For a minute he didn't realize where he was. When his breathing was back to normal he got out of bed and dressed quickly. He couldn't get the mental image of Sky lying on the ground in a crumpled heap out of his mind. He kept seeing her as she looked after taking the header off of that horse. She'd tried to get up but had passed out almost immediately. Her face had been pale; there was a bump on her right temple and some swelling around the right side of her mouth. She'd lain so still and barley seemed to be breathing when they'd put her in the ambulance. Sam, Jamie and the Rangers had tried to reassure him that she'd be fine but he wasn't convinced. Nor was he convinced now. He needed to see for himself.  
  
Out on the street he flagged down a passing taxi and told the driver where he wanted to go. When the cab pulled up at the main entrance he paid the fare and rushed inside.  
  
"What room is Schuyler Fairfax in?" he asked anxiously.  
  
The woman at the desk looked it up in the computer in front of her. "Room three ten," she told him. "But you can't see her now – visiting hours are over."  
  
"I'll just be a minute," Gary said as he turned and ran for the elevator.  
  
"Sir…" the woman called as the elevator door closed. Picking up the phone she called the Security Office to alert them to this perceived intruder.  
  
"Three-oh-six, three-oh-seven, three-oh eight – here it is," Gary said to himself.  
  
Entering the room, a private one, he found Sky apparently sound asleep in the lone bed. She looked so pale and fragile to him. Her right arm was bandaged and in a sling. Gary had forgotten that Jamie had told them she'd broken a shoulder.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes again as he thought of how he had failed both The Paper and Sky. He hadn't seen The Paper since they'd arrived at the hospital that afternoon. Sam Delaney had taken it away from him when he'd brought him into the examination room for a checkup and to warm up. He didn't know that it reported "non-life threatening injuries". All he knew was that he should have prevented the kidnapping and subsequent injury to his friend.  
  
He was reaching out a trembling hand to hold Sky's uninjured left hand when a security guard and a nurse rushed into the room.  
  
"Hey buddy!" the guard said harshly. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Sir," the nurse said, "I must ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over and this patient is not to be disturbed."  
  
"I-I just had to see…" Gary stuttered nervously.  
  
"Come on buddy, let's go," the guard said taking Gary's arm.  
  
Sky moaned in her sleep disturbed by the argument. Her eyes fluttered open but they didn't focus and the lids slid shut again. The argument would have continued had Jamie Fairfax not returned to his sister's room at that point.  
  
"Gary? What are you doing here?"  
  
"He's disturbing my patient," the nurse said indignantly.  
  
"It's after visiting hours," the guard said. "He'll have to leave." He started to force Gary out of the room.  
  
"J-J-Jamie please," Gary pleaded.  
  
Sky moaned once more. Again her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in confusion. "Jamie? What's the matter?" she asked as she started to sit up.  
  
"Nothing sweetie," her brother said as he crossed from the doorway to her bed. "Just like back and to back to sleep," he told her as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and then kissed her forehead. Turning to the others he said in a harsh whisper, "Outside – now!"  
  
Out in the corridor he dismissed the security guard and the stuffy nurse. The guard went willingly enough when Jamie explained about Gary's relationship to his sister. He also apologized for his rough treatment. The nurse however was no so willing to leave the "madman' alone with her patient.  
  
"Nurse Damon you often work with my sister do you not? When she's working Emergency or doing her rounds?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you know about her temper. Believe me you do not want to rile her up where this man is concerned. If she thinks you've mistreated him in any way shape or form you will be handed your head in very short order."  
  
"But visiting hours are over and he disturbed my patient."  
  
"Miss Damon I am about to lose patience with you myself. This man is Gary Hobson. He's practically a member of my family. He is not ever to be kept from seeing my sister if he so desires!"  
  
The indignant nurse turned on her heel and marched back to the nurse's station leaving an irritated Jamie and a greatly relived Gary behind.  
  
When she was gone Jamie turned to Gary. "Now tell me what you're doing here when you were distinctly told to go home and go to bed."  
  
Somewhat embarrassed at being the cause of a disturbance in the hospital Gary tried to explain. "I - I…" he stuttered. "I had to - to see for myself that she's – that she's ok. I can't sleep anyway."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "Gary Matthew Hobson you are every bit as stubborn as my sister. If you two spent half as much time worrying about yourselves as you do about each other…" Jamie didn't finish the thought. Instead he put his arm around his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "All right, come on. You can stay."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Half an hour later Gary was alone with Sky having promised Jamie that he would go home if he got tired. If Sky had been awake she'd have said to her brother "fat chance". No way was he going to leave.  
  
"Sky," Gary whispered, "I'm s-s-sorry. I was supposed to keep you from being kidnapped. Instead I almost got you k-k-killed." Laying his arms on the side of the mattress and his head on his arms Gary's shoulder shook as he cried himself to sleep for the first time since he was a little boy.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Late Friday morning Sky slowly roused from her drug aided sleep. Her head, ribs and shoulder still ached but not quite as badly as they had the previous afternoon. It had been a very long time since she fell off a horse and she hadn't enjoyed it any more this time than the last time.  
  
When she looked to her left she was more than a little surprised to find Gary, her "baby brother" asleep in a chair next to her, his head on his arm which rested on the mattress. He looked so pale himself and exhausted. She could see the bruise on his jaw and the bump on his temple. His dark hair was mussed and lined of fatigue and tension were showing around his eyes – yet, in spite of all that she couldn't help thinking that he still looked very young and very, very vulnerable. Reaching out with her left hand she brushed back the hair that had fallen close to his eyes and then gently shook him awake.  
  
"Gary. Wake up," she said. When he didn't rouse at first she tried again, shaking him a little harder this time. "Gary wake up."  
  
Gary's eyes slowly blinked open. At first the wall of solid white in front of his eyes confused him. A couple of seconds later he realized that the white was actually a blanket on a bed. A hospital bed. He sat upright in a hurry.  
  
"Sky!"  
  
"I'm right here Gary," she said to him. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You-you're ok? I mean – you're really going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes sweetie," she smiled. "I'm really going to be okay."  
  
A smile wreathed Gary's face briefly. Then he frowned again. His inner voice was still trying to convince him that it was his fault she was in that bed. That he messed up or she wouldn't be hurt.  
  
Noticing the distressed look on his face and the haunted look in his eyes she asked, "What's the matter Hon?"  
  
Hesitantly, as if expecting her to bawl him out he said," It – it's m-m-my fault. You're being h-hurt. I-I mess-messed up bad. You-you n-never should have been with those guys. I-I-I should have stopped you. I kn-kn- knew something was wrong. I sh-sh-should have…" the tears were threatening to fall again. Jeepers he hated himself right now.  
  
"Gary," Sky said. "You didn't stand a chance of stopping me. When have you ever been able to stop me from doing anything?"  
  
  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts Gary! I saw the open door and I chose to ignore the warnings from you and in the back of my mind." Sky manipulated the bed so that she was sitting up a little better. "Now stop blaming yourself for what happened." She reached out her good arm toward him and pulled him into the best hug she could manage in her present circumstances. After a minute her warm embrace and soothing words calmed him down. Just as she was kissing his forehead a familiar figure made his presence known.  
  
Meow"  
  
Plop.  
  
Cat had arrived with The Paper but Gary had no worries about Sky learning his secret. Her furry friend distracted her as he jumped upon the bed.  
  
"Cat!" Sky exclaimed. "Hey little buddy. How'd you manage to sneak past 'Damon the Demon' huh?" She reached out and scratched the orange fur ball behind the ears eliciting a loud purr of contentment. Cat's mission was twofold that morning. Deliver Gary's paper and visit his injured friend and so try to reassure Gary that she would indeed be all right.  
  
A few minutes later Jamie arrived. He was not completely surprised to see Gary. He was not happy though because he'd told the younger man to go home if he got tired. But he just frowned and shook his head as he walked to his sister's bedside.  
  
"Morning Sis," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead and depositing the small suitcase he carried on the floor and the Burger King bag on the bedside table. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a runaway freight train, but I'll survive," was the answer he got.  
  
"Well baby sister I don't mind telling you that you and Gary both like to have given me and Sam heart failure."  
  
"Oh?" Sky raised an eyebrow. "And what did he do or not do?"  
  
"Jamie, please," Gary pleaded turning slightly pale at the thought of a potential lecture from Sky.  
  
"Jamie you tell me what I missed," Sky said in a tone that brooked no nonsense.  
  
"Well…" Jamie hesitated looking at Gary's stricken face. "I guess it's not really important. You're both safe and on the mend."  
  
As Sky looked askance at the two men Gary breathed a sigh of relief. A lecture from Sky would be bad enough but if what happened got back to his parents – his mom especially – well, Gary didn't want to think about the consequences. He'd headed her off once but he wasn't so sure he'd be able to do it a second time.  
  
Chuck and Marissa, along with Sky's other furry friend Spike, arrived with flowers and a balloon as Jamie, his sister and Gary were finishing the breakfast Jamie had bought on the way. Both greeted her with kisses.  
  
Jamie got an extra chair so that Marissa could sit next to the bed. Spike put his paws up on the edge of the bed to say "hello" before Marissa told him to lie down. He was rewarded with a good scratch behind the ears from the Fairfax siblings.  
  
"So how're you doing champ?" Chuck asked.  
  
Marissa reached for Sky's good hand and gave it a warm squeeze. "I'm so glad you weren't seriously hurt Sky," she said. "We were all so worried."  
  
"I've had broken bones before Marissa," Sky said. "I just don't usually crack my ribs, head and shoulder all at the same time by bouncing off of a metal gate. It's going to slow me down for a while but there's no permanent damage."  
  
"Knock, knock," came a voice at the door. "Are you up for some more company?"  
  
Sky's face lit up when she saw her two Ranger friends at the door. It was Cordell Walker who had spoken. "Of course," she said gaily. "I'm always glad to see you guys."  
  
The two Rangers entered the room bringing more flowers and another balloon with them. They were barely settled when the MacGregor grandparents and the seven cousins from the rodeo arrived. The group spent the better part of an hour talking before Gary finally had to leave to take care of business with The Paper. Chuck and Marissa followed suit shortly thereafter to get the restaurant ready for the lunch crowd.  
  
Detective Crumb, looking decidedly ill at ease in the hospital room arrived before they left. He was pleased with the kiss he got from Sky for the roses he brought her and the help he'd given Walker and Trivette. Of course, being the gruff guy that he was he had to try and cover it up – not that he fooled anyone there.  
  
Sky spent the rest of the morning resting I her hospital bed before her doctor, coincidentally the one who had treated Gary for a head injury a year ago, released her to go home. "Home" however, for the time being, was her hotel room. Staying there was out of the question – she had a rodeo to visit. She was not about to miss the final competition that had been postponed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Ok folks," the announcer's voice came over the PA system. "Here are the final results of the competition. Calf Roping Champion is Alex MacGregor."  
  
Thunderous applause came from his family members and Gary who'd managed to complete all The Paper had for him and get to the fairgrounds in time to see the competition wind down. His hovering around Sky would have consequences he would regret at the party the next day.  
  
"First place in the Pole Bending – Hannah MacGregor. Second Place Tracy Kaiser and Third Place Annette Lovell."  
  
More applause from all present. No one still in the competition believed that there was anything crooked about the results. That had all been in Mark Bradley's head – planted there by his three "friends".  
  
The announcer quickly went through the rest of the results – those for Bareback bronc riding, Barrel Racing, Steer Wrestling (the team of Rob and Chris MacGregor triumphed here), Chuck Wagon Race and finally the saddle Bronc and Bull Riding competition. It came as no surprise to those that knew him that Walker won those particular competitions hands down.  
  
The MacGregor grandparents weren't terribly surprised when the competitors, vendors and staff didn't pack up to leave right away. Their next stop was Indianapolis and they weren't due there for three days. Little did they know what their family had planned for them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Saturday morning Sky awoke bright and early slightly concerned about the weather. She needn't have worried. It was a beautiful day. As quickly as she could Sky dressed in dark green slacks, gold blouse and loafers. Out of necessity she left her hair down for the time being. Rebecca would fix it in a coronet of braids when she got to the fairgrounds.  
  
Preparations for the party were well under way by the time her oldest brother Alan, a 6' 1" redhead, and his wife Kim, a 5'5" strawberry blonde picked her up. She wouldn't be driving herself anywhere until her shoulder healed. The displays that the cousins had been working on at McGinty's for the past three weeks were being set up. Pictures of their growing family accompanied the picture of their grandparents in their wedding gown and suit. Pictures of the children's families and so on followed these and so forth until all four generations were represented.  
  
A platform with an organ, altar and flowers was set up. The second generation had decided to hire a minister to perform a ceremony for the renewing of their vows.  
  
Everyone was dressed up for the ceremony. They'd change afterwards if they so desired. Gary felt, as he always did, that his tie was choking him and he kept fidgeting as he and Chuck were overseeing the food set up, loosening his tie and wishing he could take it off, stuff it in a pocket and forget about it. Chuck, however, did not have that problem. Much as he enjoyed casual clothes wearing a tie did not bother him nearly as much as it did Gary.  
  
Sky, quietly observing Gary's discomfort with sympathy from a distance, took matters into her own hands by visiting Gray Wolf. She quickly made her selection and paid for it before going in search of her "baby brother".  
  
"Gary," she called when she found him, "Come here for a second."  
  
"Do you need something?" he asked, anxious to be of help.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I need you to stop acting like that tie is strangling you. You're driving me nuts." Taking her purchase out of her pocket she said," Here, put this on."  
  
Gary removed his silk tie and took the bolo tie that she held in her left hand.  
  
"There, now you're still dressed up but you can wear this with the slide an inch or so away from your throat.  
  
Gary slipped the tie over his head and under the collar of his shirt. "Gee, thanks Sky," he said. "This feels better."  
  
"Now go on and finish helping Chuck," Sky told him as Marissa and Spike approached.  
  
"That was sweet of you Sky," the other woman said. "Gary really hates ties."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sky said. "He never has been comfortable in dressy clothes."  
  
The two women headed off toward the "chapel" as someone announced the arrival of the "bride and groom". Gary and Chuck and Chuck's slightly eccentric Uncle Phil joined them as did Sky's brothers, sister-in-law, three nephew and two nieces. Alan and Kim had married right out of college and their children, including the twenty-two year old twins Ethan and Timothy, had come quickly.  
  
All the women and girls oohed and aahed when Kenneth and Phoebe MacGregor appeared in their original wedding dress and suit which had been neatly cleaned and pressed after their retrieval from a trunk in their attic. Phoebe looked stunning in her ivory satin with lace and a ten-foot train and Kenneth was quite dashing in his black suit with white shirt and black string tie.  
  
The ceremony lasted a brief thirty minutes and then the rest of the festivities began. A dance floor had been set up and gold and white streamers were strung from the power lines and poles.  
  
Rangers Walker and Trivette were able to stay long enough to attend the ceremony but they had to leave immediately afterwards much to Sky's disappointment. Walker's girlfriend, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cahill, back in Dallas, had quickly processed the extradition papers. They were going to pickup the prisoners and get started on their way back to Texas.  
  
Sky was resigned to the fact that they were leaving but relieved that the men who had killed her husband in the course of that robbery so many years ago were finally going to have their day in court.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay?" she asked. "The party's just starting."  
  
"No, Sky," Walker said as he and Trivette gently hugged and kissed her and shook hands with Gary who was standing there with her. Reaching into his pocket he handed her an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she opened the envelope. When she realized that it was his prize money she tried to give it back. "Washo, I can't take this! You won it fair and square!"  
  
"You take it," Walker said. "Donate it to your favorite charity for me."  
  
Sky reached out to hug the Ranger. "Thank you Washo. I'll give it to the children's Hospital." As the Rangers got into Walker's truck she said, "I'll be down to see ya'll this summer I promise! Give my love to C.D. And Alex. Tell White Eagle I'll swing by the reservation for a visit while I'm down there. And tell Sam Coyote that he owes me a jacket – embroidered! He knows why!"  
  
"We will," Walker said. "Don't worry."  
  
"And Jimmy," she added, "I owe you a rematch or two in chess if you have time."  
  
As Ranger Walker put the truck into gear he looked back at the "siblings" and said, "You two take care of each other."  
  
Gary walked with Sky back to the party. On the way Sky regaled Gary with some stories, in his opinion outlandish stories, about Walker's exploits back in Texas. She knew some of them first hand and had heard others from Jimmy, Alex, C.D., Sam Coyote and others. Gary had a hard time believing that Walker "talked" to a wolf and kept it from attacking a young man on the run in the woods from crooked prison guards but Sky swore it was the truth. And she knew of other incidents that sounded equally crazy. It was just that Gary didn't know Walker. If he really knew him he'd have no trouble believing these stories. But he thought Sky was exaggerating. He thought so even more when she sang a song she knew had been written about Walker.  
  
"In the eyes of a Ranger, the unsuspecting stranger, had better know the truth of wrong from right. "cause the eyes of a Ranger are upon you. any wrong you do he's gonna see. When you're in Texas look behind you. 'Cause that's where the Ranger's gonna be." Gary was positive Sky was putting him on no matter how much she swore she wasn't. Eventually Chris would back her up. He knew of the song too. And how a teenage girl Walker had helped out of a tough situation had written it for him and sang it to him in front of some of his friends and his girlfriend.  
  
When they got back to the party the food had been set out and everyone was helping himself of herself. All of Sky's aunts, uncles and cousins as well as her nieces and nephews were mingling with the other guests. Gary's parents had arrived and Lois, his mom, had immediately made herself useful by helping to serve. Her eagle eye was looking her son over as he helped Sky get comfortable in a lounge chair that her brothers had brought for her to use. Lois was not completely convinced that Gary was as perfectly healthy as he said he was.  
  
Rob and Andrew were loading plates with chicken, potato salad, beans, green salad and corn on the cob. Gary's dad Bernie was right behind them loading his plate the same way. Lois beamed as the young men thanked her for the food she put on their plates. She loved to see young men with a healthy appetite. Watching her son on the other hand brought a frown to her face. He didn't fill his plate nearly as much.  
  
"Gary," she said with some concern, "Do you feel all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom," he replied juggling two plates. "I feel fine. Why?"  
  
"Well you don't seem to be eating very much. Look at these young men," she said indicating rob and Andrew. "They're filling their plates but you don't have very much on yours."  
  
"Mom!" Gary protested. "Nobody eats like those two. Ask Sky she'll tell you." He was starting to panic. If his mom was watching the way he ate then the next thing he knew she'd want him to go to the doctor.  
  
"Here, take some potato salad and this chicken," she said piling it on his plate. "And I want to see you clean your plate young man!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he mumbled as he made good his escape.  
  
"What's the matter kiddo?" Sky asked as he came rushing over. "You're out of breath."  
  
"Mom! That's what!" Gary told her. "She saw your cousins loading their plates and now she thinks I'm not eating enough."  
  
"It's only because she cares Gary," Sky chided him.  
  
"I know," Gary said. "But it's Rob and Andrew she saw and wants me to eat like they do."  
  
"Ah," Sky said, trying not to laugh at Gary's indignant tone of voice. "And did you explain to her that nobody eats as much as they do?"  
  
"I tried," Gary said as he handed her her plate, plastic ware and placed her drink on the small table that had been set up for her convenience. But she's got this idea in her head that I'm not eating enough.  
  
The conversation was cut short as Lois came over to see if he was eating what she'd given him. Sky tried hard not to snicker as the older woman watched her son eat every bite. Being ware of his recent injuries she felt his forehead for signs of fever an anxiously looked him over for other telltale signs of pain or illness.  
  
"Mom! I'm fine! Really!" Gary gave Sky one of his classic "puppy dog" looks in a silent plea for help.  
  
"Lois," Sky said. "He really is fine. Neither Sam nor Jamie nor the doctor would have released him the day of my accident if he wasn't and you know I would have made him stay if he were sick."  
  
"Well, ok," Lois said. "But I still don't think he's eating right. I'm going to get another plate for you Hon," she told her son who tried not to groan at the thought.  
  
The music was starting as she left. With a little help from Gary Sky got to her feet to join her family at the platform. Stewart MacGregor was first up singing a nice version of "You Are My Sunshine". Sixty-five years ago that had been his parent's song at their wedding. There was a mad scramble to get everyone in place for the next song. Three generations of MacGregors were about to serenade their parents/grandparents/great- grandparents.  
  
"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you.  
  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too.  
  
Keep the love-light burning in your eyes so true  
  
Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you."  
  
It was almost like listening to a Barbershop quartet except that the group that sang consisted of almost fifty people. Gary got a little nervous when he saw how misty-eyed his Mom was when she heard that song. It meant one of two things – either she was thinking about her own wedding or dreaming of him getting married again and giving her the grandchildren that she so badly wanted.  
  
By the time Chris had finished "I Swear", the song recorded by John Michael Montgomery that he had chosen, Sky was tiring. Her headache may have bone away with a couple of good night's rest but she was still achy in the shoulder and ribs and would continue to be so for a few weeks. Sam would see to it that she cut back on her hours at the clinic. For the time being though it was Gary who was watching her closely, just as he and chuck had watched Marissa a few months ago after her serious illness.  
  
"Tired?" he asked.  
  
"No, not tired, but I am a little achy right now," she told him.  
  
So saying she headed for her seat in the shade. Gary followed right behind her. That is he followed right behind her until Rebecca caught him by the arm and asked him to dance with her. Petite red-headed Anne was dancing with Chuck who was having the time of his life being surrounded by so many attractive women to hit on. He didn't get very far. All the MacGregor women had been warned about him. Their grandmother was quite fond of the expression "to be forewarned is to be forearmed". Chuck didn't stand a chance. Anne, Hannah and Rebecca knew what to expect and had told their cousins and friends. They all let him talk but they didn't fall for his charming line of baloney.  
  
After his dance with honey-haired Rebecca was over Elena claimed him for a dance. Gary got nervous every time his mother saw him. He recognized the 'matrimonial gleam" in her eye. He tried very hard to avoid her but Lois was a popular dance partner for everyone from her husband to Sky's father, grandfather and uncles to her nephews and cousins. She seemed to be everywhere.  
  
Marissa was also having a glorious time. She'd come to sit with sky only to have Jamie claim her for the first dance followed by Mr. Fairfax, Mr. MacGregor and all the cousins. No way was Marissa going to be allowed to sit on the sidelines. Spike, meantime, kept Sky Company.  
  
In between dances Gary kept slipping away to check on Sky who rested on the sidelines watching the others. She herself would not be doing any dancing for a while.  
  
"Sky are you okay?" he asked her. "Do you need a sweater or a blanket or something?"  
  
"No, Gary, I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"Are you hungry? You want something to eat?"  
  
"No thank you." Sky reached down to scratch Spike behind the ears.  
  
"How about a drink? Are you thirsty?"  
  
"No. I'm fine," she said getting just a little exasperated with his attentiveness.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Gary asked.  
  
At this point in time Sky had had it. She may have been hurt but she wasn't completely helpless and she was heartily sick of Gary treating her like an invalid. He was worse than her brothers and they were bad enough! She decided to do something about it.  
  
"Gary Matthew Hobson!" she exclaimed not knowing that Lois was coming up behind them, "If you don't get out of here and quit hovering over me, which I might add you yourself hate, I'm going to tell your mom about Elena!"  
  
Lois's ears perked up at that. "Elena? Who's Elena?"  
  
"Mom!" Gary's voice rose an octave when he heard her voice.  
  
"Honey are you dating again? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Mom, there's really nothing to tell," he said looking at Sky whose eyes danced with amusement at his discomfort. The "inquisition" was about to start.  
  
"Who is she? How long have you know her? Where does she live?"  
  
"Her name's Elena Prescott. I've only known her a couple of weeks and she lives here in Chicago," Gary answered in the vain hope that his mother would be satisfied.  
  
"How many dates have you had? Where did you go?"  
  
"Mom…" Gary tried to get his mom to stop talking long enough for him to avert her attention. "Isn't that Dad calling you?"  
  
"What?" Lois stopped talking long enough to look around as Sky shook with silent laugher and Gary looked around for a way to escape his mother's questioning. "No, dear," she said after a moment. "You're mistaken. Now where were we?" She thought for a moment, "Oh, yes, about Elena – how old is she? What does she look like? Where did you meet? What's she like? Does she have any family? What does she do for a living?" Lois stopped for a second to see how her son would answer. He was blushing furiously and glaring at his "big sister" who was not helping him out.  
  
"She's thirty, has light brown hair and aquamarine eyes," was Sky's contribution. "And she's about 5'9" tall."  
  
"Oh, she sounds pretty," Lois gushed. "When did you meet her? How did you meet?"  
  
Finally Sky answered for him. "She's a Registered Nurse who works for me and at County General." As she answered she caught Sam Delaney's eye and motioned him over. "She's a nice girl. They met at the dance a couple of weeks ago."  
  
As Sam approached Lois had a few final questions for her son. "Why didn't you tell me about her? Will you see her again? When do we get to meet her? Oh Gary," she gushed again. "Is she the one? The one who will end up being my daughter-in-law – the mother of my grandchildren?"  
  
"Mom!" Gary was extremely embarrassed by all this. His mom was always bugging him about getting married again and having children. He wanted a wife and kids as badly as she wanted grandchildren but he felt he didn't have time, that The Paper interfered and he didn't want to be pushed into anything by his mom.  
  
"Mrs. Hobson," Sam had reached them now. "I believe you promised me this dance."  
  
The band was starting to play again. Bryan Fairfax, Sky's dad, had requested the Tennessee Waltz. As Sam led a clearly pleased Lois away toward the dance floor Gary, after recovering his dignity following the inquisition by his mother, tried to resume his hovering.  
  
"Gary Matthew you are getting on my nerves! I don't need a nursemaid! Now go find Elena and have some fun!"  
  
"Better do like she says son," Bernie Hobson had come over in search of his wife. "It doesn't pay to argue with the strong-minded women in our lives. It's a losing battle."  
  
Reluctantly Gary went in search of Elena. He found her near the dance floor talking with Alex. Bernie took the seat his son had just vacated.  
  
"You do know he blames himself for what happened to me don't you Bernie?" Sky remarked. "That's why he keeps hovering over me."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Bernie said. "But he'll get over it eventually." He hesitated for a minute and then said seriously," Lois and I want you to know how much we appreciate what you've done for Gary."  
  
"Bernie you don't have to thank me for looking out for Gary. I love him like I love my own brothers," she said equally seriously. Then she lightened the somber mood by saying, "It's nice to have him around. I can bully him the way I'd like to bully Jamie and Alan. He's such an easy target for my teasing!"  
  
Bernie smiled but then turned serious again. "All the same, I just wanted you to know." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a gentle pat on her good shoulder.  
  
As he walked away Alan Fairfax's voice came over the PA system. It was time for one final tribute to his grandparents. The children and grandchildren had chosen him to sing Kenny Rogers' hit "Through The Years". Alan's pleasant baritone was soon echoing through the fairgrounds enthralling all that heard him.  
  
I can't remember when you weren't there  
  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
  
Can't imagine anything the two us can't do  
  
Through the years, you've never let me down  
  
You've turned my life around  
  
The sweetest days I've found I've found with you  
  
Through the years, I've never been afraid  
  
I've loved the life we've made  
  
And I'm so glad I've stayed  
  
Right here with you through the years  
  
All eyes were on the couple celebrating their 65th wedding anniversary as their grandson continued.  
  
I can't remember what I used to do  
  
Who I trusted who I listened to before  
  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
  
But through the years it seems to me  
  
I need you more and more  
  
Through the years  
  
Through all the good and bad  
  
I know how much we had  
  
I've always been so glad to be with you  
  
Through the years  
  
It's better every day  
  
You've kissed my tears away  
  
As long as it's ok  
  
I'll stay with you through the years  
  
Through the years  
  
When everything went wrong  
  
Together we were strong  
  
I know that I belong right here with you  
  
Through the years I've never had a doubt  
  
We'd always work things out I've learned what life's about  
  
By loving you through the years  
  
Through the years  
  
You've never let me down  
  
You've turned my life around  
  
The sweetest days I've found I've found with you  
  
Through the years  
  
It's better every day  
  
You've kissed my tears away  
  
As long as it's okay  
  
I'll stay with you  
  
Through the years  
  
When the last note had died away you could have heard a pin drop and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. 


End file.
